Coexist
by KL Corregio
Summary: Coexistir: Existir em simultâneo ou em conjunto, geralmente, no mesmo local. Exemplo: Eu e Temari coexistimos no meu apartamento.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo da Fics:** Coexist (Coexistir, em Inglês)

 **Autoria:** KL Corregio

 **Shipper:** Shikamaru e Temari

 **Direitos Autorais:** Todos os personagens são de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Gênero:** Romance

 **Censura:** 18+

 **Beta Reader:** Não foi betada

 **Sinopse:** Coexistir: Existir em sumultâneo ou em conjunto, geralmente, no mesmo local. Exemplo: Eu e Temari coexistimos no meu apartamento.

 **N/A:** Essa história se passa depois da Quarta Guerra Ninja e do fim do mangá, seguindo mais ou menos como continuação do mesmo. Porém, desconcideraas novels.

Eu estava com vontade de escrever uma ShikaTema e nasceu a ideia dessa fanfics. A narração é feita em primeira pessoa pelo Shikamaru. É minha primeira long de Naruto. Espero que gostem e, por favor, deixem reviews.

Fanfics também postada no Nyah!

* * *

Temari estava no quarto, arrumando suas coisas para partir para Suna na manhã seguinte. Eu permaneci na janela da sala de meu apartamento, fumando um cigarro já pela metade. Respondi algumas coisas que ela me perguntou, mas logo percebeu que eu estava incomodado com algo e parou de tentar chamar minha atenção para uma conversa.

As coisas começaram a acontecer de verdade no último Exame Chuunin, ano passado. Antes de tudo, nós tínhamos dado um único beijo, quando nos vimos pela primeira vez após a guerra. Estávamos vivos, estávamos inteiros e deixamos o sentimento falar por nós. Foi algo surreal pra mim, principalmente porque eu já sabia a algum tempo o que sentia por ela. Nos vimos mais três vezes após o beijo, sem, no entanto, tocar no assunto. Não que tivéssemos tido oportunidade para tal, mas acho que mesmo se tivéssemos tido, a conversa não teria acontecido.

Depois de uma longa discussão com a minha mãe sobre a importância de morar mais perto do centro de Konoha e do prédio do Hokage, visto que depois da guerra e da morte do meu pai eu tinha me tornado seu lugar como um dos homens de confiança do Hokage, eu alugara um apartamento pequeno a alguns minutos de caminhada do meu local de trabalho. Não foi fácil pra mim deixar minha mãe sozinha, e nem pra ela, mas depois de muito discutir, ela finalmente começou a dizer como seria bom pra mim catar minha própria bagunça e cozinha minha própria comida.

Quando Temari chegou em Konoha para o primeiro Exame Chuunin depois da guerra, ou seja, ano passado, eu já esperava que ela fosse fingir que nada aconteceu. Levei-a da entrada da vila ao hotel e logo depois ao escritório de Kakashi e, depois de falar com o Hokage, trabalhamos em uma das salas de reuniões do prédio até quase a madrugada, pois por causa de alguns assuntos diplomáticos ela tinha chegado muito depois do previsto, sem conversar nada além de assuntos relacionados ao trabalho. Quando saímos de lá as ruas já estavam praticamente desertas e eu tomei o mesmo rumo que o dela, o contrário de onde ficava minha antiga casa.

-Você não precisa me levar até o hotel –ela disse quando notou que eu a não me despedi e seguia o mesmo caminho que o seu –Estamos cansados e eu conheço o caminho.

-Não seja problemática –eu disse, bocejando –Além do mais, o hotel fica a duas quadras do meu apartamento.

-Você não mora mais com a sua mãe? –ela perguntou voltando a caminhar comigo e com a sobrancelha arqueada.

-É. –eu respondi –Não queria deixar ela sozinha, mas é mais prático morar perto do trabalho.

Temari não disse mais nada e caminhamos em silencio até a porta do hotel. A rua deserta, a lua alta no céu.

-Então é isso –eu disse, as mãos atrás da cabeça olhando o caminho que eu ainda tinha que fazer até o apartamento–Boa noite.

Temari não respondeu de imediato, o que me fez olha-la. Ela tinha os olhos focados em mim e uma expressão determinada, mas corada. Eu ia perguntar se havia algo de errado quando ela se aproximou mais de mim e eu acho que corei também quando entendi o que ela pretendia. Meus braços a envolveram em um abraço antes de ver os olhos dela fecharem e eu fechar meus próprios, nossos lábios se encontraram e novamente foi surreal. Ela tinha um cheiro quente, os lábios dela eram macios e língua dela encontrando com a minha, juntamente das mãos dela no meu pescoço me causaram arrepios. Cedo demais, pelo menos pra mim, ela se afastou, mas não tirou meus braços da cintura dela, descendo as mãos até apoiar ambas nos meus ombros.

Encarei os olhos verdes o que pareceu uma eternidade. Ela continuava corada, o que me fazia classifica-la como adorável.

-Boa noite –ela respondeu antes de me dar um selinho rápido e sair dos meus braços.

Eu suspirei, vendo ela desaparecer na curva do corredor.

Nos dias que se seguiram aquilo se tornou um ritual. Era tão bom beija-la, abraça-la e ver ela corar. Era engraçado, visto que Temari era amedrontadora em muito aspetos, mas ela sempre corava antes de me beijar e eu sabia que ela ia faze-lo exatamente por isso. Mesmo assim, me surpreendi quando ela me beijou na sala de reuniões quando estávamos apenas nós dois.

As primeiras fases do Exame Chuunin passaram e ela decidiu ficar em Konoha o mês entre a segunda e terceira fase. Nos víamos com frequência, ela ia comigo quando Chouji e Ino convidavam para comer fora, o que fazia Ino fazer piadinhas idiotas sobre nós estarmos juntos. Como eu estava de folga e geralmente esse era o tempo que eu passava com a minha mãe, ela foi lá comigo algumas vezes. Minha mãe não perguntou nada e elas se deram bem, o que era meu medo. Temari foi comigo ver a pequena Mirai, também, mais de uma vez, onde ela brincou com a menina enquanto eu conversava com Kurenai. Mirai encantava facilmente qualquer um e com Temari não foi diferente.

-Ela é uma mulher bonita –Kurenai comentou comigo enquanto observamos Temari e Mirai interagindo numa dessas visitas. –Parece ser uma boa pessoa, também

-O que você quer dizer com isso? –perguntei sem graça.

Mirai correu e agarrou minhas pernas bem quando Kurenai abriu a boca para responder, com Temari logo atrás, o que obviamente me deixou sem resposta.

No dia anterior a última fase do Exame Chuunin, Temari decidiu que queria conhecer meu apartamento.

-Que problemático, Temari! –eu exclamei quando ela já me arrastava pra lá depois de sairmos da churrascaria com Ino e Chouji, indo pra o lado oposto a eles e já termos passado o seu hotel –O que tanto você quer ver no meu apartamento?

-Quero saber se você é tão desleixado quanto é preguiçoso –ela disse e eu me dei por vencido. Se ela esperava encontrar uma zona e com isso poder tirar com a minha cara, seria bom ver o desapontamento em seus olhos.

Meu apartamento era no último andar de um pequeno prédio de três andares, com quatro apartamentos por andar. Tinha um único quarto com uma cama de casal, onde eu geralmente dormia esparramado, um guarda roupa e uma escrivaninha com alguns pergaminhos em cima. Na sala, havia um sofá virado na direção da porta, duas poltronas e uma mesa de centro e a cozinha e o banheiro eram tão simples e impessoais como todo o resto. A única coisa que denunciava que alguém de fato morava ali, era a cama que eu nunca me dava ao trabalho de arrumar e as fotos penduradas na parede oposta a porta de entrada, atrás do sofá, na sala: O time 10 recém-formado, o time 10 depois de todos terem se tornado chuunin, outra foto mostrava eu, minha mãe e meu pai pouco tempo antes de Naruto voltar para vila e a última era minha com Mirai recém-nascida no colo.

Temari bufou com a falta de bagunça para me criticar, mas ficou admirando por um momento as fotos na sala.

-Já viu o que queria ver? –perguntei quando ela se sentou no sofá.

-Já e estou desapontada –ela disse, cruzando as pernas –Esperava que você fosse um daqueles caras que tem a casa de ponta cabeça, com roupa jogada por tudo e comida estragada na geladeira.

Eu não pude deixar de rir.

-Não, esse é o Naruto –eu disse, me sentando ao lado dela –Eu nem fico muito aqui, na verdade. Quando estou de folga vou pra casa da minha mãe, ou na da Kurenai, e quando não eu fico o dia inteiro fora.

Ela assentiu.

-Mirai-chan é uma gracinha –ela disse –Ela é filha do seu falecido sensei, não é, o da foto?

-Uhum –eu respondi. –Já te contei essa história, não é?

Ela assentiu e ficamos alguns minutos em silencio, ela ainda examina a sala. Eu confesso que estava nervoso. Era a primeira vez que ficávamos em um lugar sozinhos e sem o mínimo perigo de alguém entrar de surpresa. Me distrai por um momento olhando a nuvens pela janela, na tentativa de acalmar meu coração que pulava no peito. Quando olhei de volta pra Temari, ela estava corada.

-É tão problemático o jeito que você cora quando vai me beijar –eu sussurrei, enlaçando sua cintura. Era mesmo problemático, porque ela fazia eu corar também.

Nossos lábios se encontraram sem pressa no princípio, eu aprofundei o beijo enquanto as mãos dela enlaçavam meu pescoço, me trazendo pra mais perto. Nos beijamos por um longo tempo daquele jeito, lento e delicioso. Até que eu a apertei mais forte conta mim e ela soltou um gemido baixo contra meus lábios. Eu suspirei pesadamente, trazendo-a pro meu colo, sentei-a sobre uma de minhas coxas e voltei a beija-la com mais intensidade. Temari correspondeu meu avanço, subiu as mãos até meu cabelo e o soltou, senti os fios caindo e batendo nos meus ombros em meio ao beijo, as mãos dela passando por eles, apertando e puxando um pouco em meio ao beijo. Uma de minhas mãos passeava por sua cintura enquanto a outra subiu pelo seu pescoço. Quando nos separamos, foi por pura falta de ar. Estávamos ofegantes, ela estava extremamente corada e eu provavelmente estava também.

Eu encostei minha testa na dela, totalmente rendido a aquele momento. Ela fechou os olhos e eu admirei aquela beleza única dela. Nossas respirações foram se acalmando aos poucos.

Ela se afastou um pouco e me encarou.

-Hum? –perguntei.

-Você fica... –ela hesitou, o corado voltando ao seu rosto –Muito sexy de cabelo solto.

Eu arregalei os olhos, mas ri logo em seguida.

-O que você está rindo? –ela perguntou, o cenho fanzido.

-É que eu acho você sexy de qualquer jeito –murmurei no ouvido dela. Ela me deu um tapa no ombro e me beijou logo depois, lentamente, dessa vez.

Naquele dia nós ficamos boa parte da madrugada trocando beijos e carinhos e adormecemos ali no sofá mesmo, Temari meio deitada no meu colo e eu encostado no encosto. Acordamos com os raios de sol que entravam pela janela aberta e rimos da cara amassada um do outro.

Dois dias depois ela foi embora junto com a delegação de Suna, sem despedidas e sem mais um único momento sozinhos.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

Sonhar com Temari era algo que me acontecia de vez em quando. Inclusive, foi em um desses sonhos, quando já estávamos em guerra e eu sonhei que ela era ferida gravemente em uma batalha, que assumi para mim mesmo o que sentia por ela. Porém, depois que ela partiu pra Suna após nosso... amasso no meu apartamento, sonhar com ela se tornou incomodamente frequente. Acordava várias vezes durante a semana, no meio da noite, com imagens vividas de sonhos com ela. As vezes era necessário um banho gelado para voltar a dormir. Era cada vez mais problemático. Meu estomago se agitava de ansiedade quando Kakashi me chamava para atribuir-me alguma missão, eu pedia interiormente que fosse para Suna. Eu queria vê-la, queria toca-la. Mas os meses se passaram e não tive essa oportunidade. A data do próximo Exame Chuunin começou a se aproximar e como a organização dele começava geralmente duas semanas antes, comecei a me focar na expectativa de vê-la novamente nessa data.

Faltava quase dois meses ainda quando Kakashi me chamou em seu escritório.

-Eu sei que você já tem trabalho demais como Exame Chuunin –ele começou e eu suspirei pesadamente. Problemático, mais trabalho –Mas eu estive pensando e acho que agora que já vão fazer dois anos que a Guerra terminou, podíamos sediar um festival na vila... Algo para comemorar a vitória, a Aliança Shinobi e honrar nossos mortos...

Kakashi continuou falando pelas próximas horas sobre o festival e como queria que eu estivesse na organização, ajudando com minhas capacidades analíticas a resolver os problemas mais facilmente. Nos próximos dias, me juntei com os outros membros do comitê de organização do festival para começar os preparativos. Aquilo conseguiu finalmente me distrair um pouco e não deixar que Temari dominasse totalmente meus pensamentos.

-Temari, de Suna, chega na semana que vem –Kakashi declarou em uma das muitas reuniões sobre o festival, antes de qualquer outra coisa –Shikamaru, tudo que estiver em seu encardo deve ser resolvido até a véspera da chegada dela. A partir de então, você volta a suas obrigações com o Exame Chuunin.

Passei a semana acertando os últimos detalhes com toda a equipe, preocupado com a possibilidade de algo dar errado e também com meu reencontro com Temari. Os dias pareciam passar devagar e rápido ao mesmo tempo e, quando dei por mim, estava parado nos portões de Konoha a esperando, o dia nascia aos poucos.

Quando a vi surgir no horizonte pela estrada principal, eu sorri. Era engraçado como ainda não tinha me acostumado com o modo novo que ela prendia o cabelo e aquilo ainda me surpreendia.

-Tão cedo e acordado, preguiçoso? –ela provocou assim que parou a minha frente.

-Não é minha culpa se você gosta de madrugar –eu resmunguei, o sorriso ainda brincando com o canto da minha boca.

Ela deu uma curta risada.

-Eu madruguei, mas estou acabada –ela disse quando começamos a caminhar, estralando o pescoço. A viagem de três dias de Suna até Konoha era realmente bastante cansativa –Gaara me contou que terá um festival na semana que vem aqui em Konoha.

Começamos a caminhar e eu assenti.

-Sim – respondi –Os representantes das outras vilas estão sendo convidados a comparecer e Kakashi pediu para você estar em seu discurso como representante de Suna;

Temari concordou.

-Gaara disse que Kakashi-san está promovendo esse festival pela paz. Achei interessante. Ele queria vir, porem os assuntos diplomáticos e políticos de Suna o impedem.

-Imagino –disse –Kakashi tem estado abarrotado de trabalho. Quando os assuntos dos campos de batalha são resolvidos, sobra-se muita burocracia...

-Uhum –ela assentiu –É por isso que se fazem guerras, nenhum ninja aguenta isso por muito tempo.

Apesar de um pouco mórbida, não pude deixar de rir da piada junto com ela.

-Kakashi disse que podíamos começar a trabalhar depois do almoço–comentei após o fim das risadas.

Ela sorriu.

-Então vou para hotel me lavar antes de qualquer coisa que você possa ter planejado para fazermos.

Eu sorri com a insinuação. Mas então algo estralou na minha cabeça e eu estaquei, parando de andar. Temari deu mais alguns passos antes de notar que eu não a acompanhava e meu rosto estava provavelmente contorcido em uma expressão assustada quando ela me olhou.

-O que foi? –perguntou com o cenho franzido.

Ela ia me matar. Com certeza Temari ia me matar.

-Eu... –comecei, minha mente repetindo que Temari me mataria como um mantra –Esqueci algo.

-E o que você pode ter esquecido de tão importante pra te deixar branco desse jeito, Shikamaru? –ela perguntou a expressão se endurecendo mais.

-Eu esqueci de fazer a sua reserva no hotel –eu respondi –Com o festival e as pessoas chegando os hotéis lotariam rapidamente e eu devia ter feito sua reserva a pelo menos um mês, mas Kakashi me envolveu na organização do festival e eu... esqueci – expliquei, fechando os olhos e esperando a morte.

Alguns segundos de silencio. Ela riu e eu abri os olhos surpreso.

-Como você é idiota! –ela exclamou e recomeçou a andar.

-É sério, Temari! –eu disse, voltando a andar também para não ficar para trás –Eu não estou brincando.

-Eu sei –ela respondeu despreocupadamente.

-E pra onde você está indo? –perguntei já perdido com a situação.

-Pro seu apartamento –ela respondeu como se fosse obvio e eu estaquei de novo. –Shikamaru, você vai ficar parado aí até quando? –perguntou impaciente.

Eu recomecei a andar e ela se deu por satisfeita, me acompanhando. O estupor da informação passou aos poucos e minha mente começou a trabalhar. Ela obviamente não podia ficar no meu apartamento, mas eu não iria discutir aquilo no meio da rua.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eu abri a porta e Temari entrou como se fosse dona do lugar. Deixou sua bagagem no chão e encostou o leque na parede perto da porta, de modo que não atrapalhasse a passagem. Ela se virou para mim e eu a cortei antes que ela começasse a falar qualquer coisa:

-Você não pode ficar aqui!

-Ora, porque não? –ela retrucou cruzando os braços.

-Só tem um quarto e uma cama aqui, Temari –eu argumentei.

-Pois você que durma no sofá–ela respondeu duramente e então eu percebi que ela realmente tinha ficado brava e só estava disfarçando até ali.

Mas tentei argumentar novamente:

–E o que os outros vão dizer? Eu moro sozinho, não pega bem para você como mulher ficar hospedada na casa de um cara solteiro e que mora sozinho!

-Vá pra casa da sua mãe então, Nara! –ela rebateu–Não tenho nada a ver com o fato de você ter esquecido de reservar um quarto no hotel. Não vou sair por aí procurando algum outro lugar pra ficar por causa da sua incompetência. E é só explicar a sua _falha_ –ela carregou a palavra de ironia –para quem pergunta e não terão maus entendidos.

Eu bufei.

-Que problemático!

-Seria menos problemático se você não estivesse se esquecido de mim –ela respondeu e eu notei uma ponta de magoa na voz dela. Ela pegou as coisas dela e se dirigiu para o banheiro.

Eu pisquei enquanto a porta do meu banheiro batia com força, fazendo os quadros da parede da sala tremerem. Se ela continuasse batendo portas desse jeito, logo meus vizinhos começariam a reclamar. Bufei. Resolvi sair do apartamento e dar um pouco de privacidade a ela.

Andei um pouco pelo centro comercial de Konoha, pensando na atitude de Temari. Ela tinha ficado brava como achei que ficaria no momento que lembrei de sua reserva, mas a fala dela antes de entrar no banheiro me deixou confuso. Andei de meu apartamento até a casa da minha mãe, pensando realmente em ir passar alguns dias por lá, mas seria tão problemático ter que andar todo o caminho até o centro para me encontrar com Temari...

Quando cheguei na porta de casa, minha mãe estava abrindo a janela da sala.

-O que faz acordado essa hora? –ela perguntou surpresa e eu revirei os olhos.

-Fui buscar Temari na entrada da vila –respondi e minha mãe continuou me olhando como se ainda esperasse uma explicação para eu estar ali –Kakashi me deu a manhã de folga e eu vim ver a senhora.

Ela assentiu.

-Entra –ela mandou –Acabei de fazer chá.

Eu entrei e segui minha velha até a cozinha.

-Por que Temari não veio com você? –ela perguntou, ela e Temari tinha criado algum tipo de amizade.

-Estava cansada da viagem –resmunguei, sem querer entrar em detalhes do meu problema no momento.

Passei a manhã com a minha mãe. Um pouco mais tarde, Kurenai passou por ali com Mirai no carrinho e parou para conversar conosco. Mirai prestava atenção em tudo e fazia sua presença ser notada sempre que a conversa de adulto parecia exclui-la. Já estava quase na hora do almoço quando pensei que talvez a problemática pudesse estar mais calma e nós poderíamos sair para almoçar. Minha mãe falou para eu traze-la lá, mas eu disse que já tinha combinado de comer com Chouji e Ino. Se uma problemática brava já era ruim, eu sinceramente não queria ver se Temari resolvesse virar minha mãe contra mim.

Enquanto fazia o caminho inverso que eu fizera de manhã, as palavras de Temari antes de se trancar no banheiro começaram a rodar na minha cabeça. Demorou quase o caminho todo, mas eu finalmente entendi o que estava acontecendo. Temari era mesmo uma problemática. Andei um pouco mais depressa e a primeira coisa que vi quando abri a porta, que estava encostada como eu havia deixado antes de sair, foi Temari dormindo no meu sofá.

Ela usava seu kimono preto, os joelhos estavam levemente flexionados para seu corpo caber no tamanho do sofá, deitada de lado. Uma das mãos estava atrás de sua cabeça e um braço em cima da barriga. Os olhos fechados e o rosto sereno deixavam-na com um ar angelical, juntamente com o cabelo cor de areia solto e a falta do hitaiate na testa. Um sorriso surgiu sem minha permissão e eu encostei a porta devagar para não a acordar, perdido na beleza e serenidade daquele momento. Caminhei calmamente até uma das poltronas e sentei, sem deixar de olha-la.

Demorou mais alguns minutos até ela abrir os olhos lentamente, piscando para se acostumar com a luminosidade.

-E ainda tem a audácia de me chamar de preguiçoso, tsc –eu resmunguei e ela levantou-se rapidamente, sentando no sofá e assumindo uma postura reta.

Quando notou que era eu, ela relaxou.

-Vai assustar sua mãe, Nara! –ela ralhou, cruzando os braços e as pernas, a expressão um tanto assustadora –Que horas são?

-Quase hora do almoço –eu respondi e tentei apaziguar um pouco o clima –Dormiu por muito tempo?

Ela bufou.

-Umas três horas –ela respondeu –Onde você se meteu a manhã toda?

-Fui ver minha mãe –respondi –Ela mandou lembranças e pediu pra você não deixar de ir visita-la antes de ir embora. –dei uma pausa, esperando que ela dissesse algo, ela ficou calada, na mesma posição –Quer ir almoçar em algum lugar?

-Tanto faz –ela respondeu.

Eu bufei, já irritado com a atitude dela. Era comum Temari me irritar, ela gostava de me provocar desde a primeira vez que salvara minha vida, mas eu sabia que dessa vez ela estava fazendo aquilo não por gosto, mas porque estava chateada.

Levantei e venci o pouco espaço que existia entre a poltrona e o sofá em um passo apenas. Me sentei novamente, dessa vez do lado dela. Ela descruzou os braços e se afastou um pouco, surpresa.

-O que..? –ela tentou perguntar, mas eu não a deixei terminar: A beijei.

Temari não correspondeu de imediato, ficando um pouco tensa quando meus braços a rodearam, mas se entregou ao beijo. Eu explorei sua boca com calma, pensando em como era bom beija-la novamente. Uma de minhas mãos subiram até sua nuca e acariciaram seu cabelo, coisa que nunca tinha feito até agora pois ela sempre estava com ele amarrado. Temari se aproximou mais de mim e pude sentir todo o seu calor, a saudade se dissipou de dentro do meu peito. Quando a necessidade de respirar foi mais forte, nossos lábios se separaram. Abri os olhos, encostando minha testa na dela, ela me encarou de volta. Estava corada.

-Eu senti sua falta problemática –eu murmurei, sentindo o rosto esquentar –E eu ter esquecido de fazer sua reserva não quer dizer que eu não pensei todos os dias em você desde que você foi embora.

Se possível, Temari corou mais. Me puxou pelo tecido da camisa e afundou o rosto no meu ombro, me abraçando.

-Também senti sua falta –escutei-a dizer num fio de voz.

Eu sorri, a abraçando de volta.

Nós alongamos um pouco o que seria o horário de almoço naquele dia. Depois de almoçarmos no Ichiraku Lamén, Temari se apresentou no escritório de Kakashi, que nada disse sobre o atraso, e alinhamos algumas informações pertinentes com ele antes de nos apossarmos de uma das salas de reuniões. Diferente da outra vez que tivemos que organizar praticamente todo o Exame em cinco dias, tínhamos tempo o suficiente para fazermos as coisas sem pressa e sem ter que trabalhar até tarde da noite. Pararmos pouco mais de uma hora depois que o sol se pôs e voltamos para o apartamento ainda conversando sobre trabalho.

Eu abri a porta e esperei ela entrar, trancando-a e segui para o banheiro.

-Vou tomar banho –avisei ela.

Tranquei a porta do banheiro e encostei nela, meu coração disparou. Eu estava com Temari sozinho novamente. Os sonhos que tive com ela depois de nosso amasso no sofá voltaram a minha mente e eu me xinguei, tirando a roupa e entrando na agua fria.

Demorei um pouco mais do que o de costume e quando sai, Temari estava sentada no sofá da sala, com uma postura estranha e encarando o nada.

-Temari –chamei e ela deu um pulo. Eu ri de sua cara.

-Seu idiota! –ela ralhou –Já é a segunda vez que você me assusta hoje!

-Não é minha culpa se você está toda distraída. –eu ri mais um pouco. –O banheiro está livre se quiser usar.

Eu entrei no meu quarto antes que ela pudesse responder ou jogar a almofada que já estava em suas mãos, fechando a porta atrás de mim. Bufei, encarando minha cama. Ela foi a única coisa que eu tinha escolhido para mobiliar o apartamento. Era grande e eu dormia totalmente esparramado nela, mas hoje eu dormiria no sofá. O pensamento de dividir a cama com Temari passou por minha cabeça e eu corei, espantando-o antes que eu tivesse que tomar outro banho gelado.

Peguei um dos travesseiros da minha cama, deixando outro para Tamari, e um lençou no guarda-roupa. Quando a porta do banheiro abriu, minutos depois, eu já estava deitado no sofá.

-Você vai mesmo dormir aí? –ela perguntou, parando em minha frente, vestida em um pijama verde escuro de manga curta e de bermuda até o joelho.

-Não tenho muita opção, tenho? –perguntei pra ela e por um momento pensei que Temari ia me chamar pra dormir com ela, o que com certeza me deixou vermelho.

-É, não –ela respondeu, parecendo não notar meus pensamentos, e eu agradeci por isso, virando as costas e entrando no meu quarto.

Eu suspirei pesadamente e fechei os olhos. Eu, logo eu, Shikamaru, custei a dormir aquela noite.

Acordei com uma almofadada na cara.

-Hey, Shikamaru –escutei a voz de Temari me chamar logo depois do impacto –Você não tem nem chá nessa sua casa, seu preguiçoso?

Levantei resmungando e encontrei Temari já pronta na minha cozinha.

-Eu disse pra você que não passo quase tempo algum aqui –murmurei seguindo para o banheiro –E você podia deixar de ser problemática logo cedo.

Ela bufou na cozinha. Escutei a porta da sala abrir e fechar com força e suspirei, já esperando a carta de reclamação dos vizinhos.

Quando sai do banho, Temari havia acabado de voltar com uma sacola. Ela pegou a chaleira que eu nunca tinha usado desde que me mudei e lavou, pondo a água para ferver.

Ela ia passando por mim para voltar para meu quarto, mas eu segurei seu braço e a puxei, a abraçando.

-Você poderia arrumar melhores maneiras de me acordar, sabe? –disse e ela me encarou surpresa –Como com um beijo de bom dia.

Ela corou e eu a beijei lentamente. Ela correspondeu, enlaçando os braços no meu pescoço. Empurrei seu corpo delicadamente até a parede ao lado da porta da cozinha, onde ela se encostou e eu a abracei mais forte, pressionando meu corpo contra o dela, ainda em meio ao beijo.

O som da chaleira apitando fez nós nos separarmos abruptamente.

Temari quase não me olhou enquanto tomávamos o chá ou no caminho até o prédio do Hokage. Demorou algumas horas de trabalho, mas peto da hora do almoço ela pareceu esquecer o constrangimento e estávamos conversando normalmente. Sai para comprar comida e comemos no escritório. Estávamos a algum tempo em silencio quando eu olhei para fora e vi que já escurecera.

-Acho que por hoje chega –declarei me espreguiçando –Eu marquei com Chouji e Ino de jantar com eles naquele restaurante de carne... Quer ir?

Ela assentiu e começamos a deixar tudo em ordem para voltarmos a trabalhar no dia seguinte.

A noite estava agitava quando deixamos o prédio do Hokage. Caminhamos sem conversar, em um silencio confortável, até o Restaurante Q onde Ino e Chouji já esperavam e Chouji obviamente já comia.

-Oi, Shikamaru! –Ino chamou com a mão levantada, parecendo feliz em me ver –Ah, Temari! –ela cumprimentou com um sorriso quando viu a kunoichi do meu lado. As duas não eram bem amigas, mas pareciam se dar bem da maneira que as personalidades distintas conseguiam se dar. Temari devolveu o cumprimento.

Sentamos junto dos dois e a disputa por carne com o Chouji foi acirrada. Temari já tinha se acostumado com o apetite monstruoso de meu amigo e muitas vezes ela conseguia ser mais rápida que ele ao pegar a carne na grelha. Era engraçado ver a cara desapontada de Chouji cada vez que ela conseguia. Temari encarava aquilo como um desafio, como quase tudo na vida dela.

-O hotel onde você está ficou muito lotado por causa do festival, Temari? –Ino perguntou depois que já tínhamos todos, menos Chouji, terminado de comer.

Eu quis sumir naquele momento, pois o olhar de Temari foi um tanto mortífero.

-Seu amigo idiota esqueceu de fazer minha reserva –ela disse e eu sabia que a próxima frase faria Ino me infernizar pelo resto da vida –Estou hospedada no apartamento dele.

Ino abriu um sorriso malicioso, mas antes que dissesse qualquer coisa, Chouji gritou pedindo a sobremesa e ela se esqueceu momentaneamente do assunto, brigando com Chouji por gritar na sua orelha.

Eu revirei os olhos para Temari, que sorriu maldosa para mim. Ela conhecia o suficiente Ino para saber que loira me atormentaria com insinuações sobre nós dois, o que ela parecia não se importar e me perguntei se ela estava fazendo isso por vingança.

Comemos a sobremesa que Chouji pediu e pagamos a conta. Saímos do restaurante os quatro, Ino se pendurou no meu braço.

-Shika-kun se deu beeem –ela riu.

-Para com isso Ino –eu resmunguei, Temari parecia entretida em uma conversa sobre tipos diferentes de carne com Chouji.

-Oras, Shikamaru, só tem uma cama na sua casa! –ela insinuou –Vocês dormindo assim, tão pertinho...

-Da onde você tirou essa ideia idiota que estamos dividindo a cama? –perguntei –Tem um sofá na minha casa também se não se lembra.

-Eu vou fingir que acredito Shika –ela riu me soltando. Chegamos no ponto onde ela e Chouji seguia um caminho diferente do meu e de Temari.

Temari me encarava com ar de riso. Eu não conversei com ela o caminho todo até o apartamento. Quando chegamos em minha sala, já tinha meu troco planejado.

Temari entrou no quarto enquanto eu trancava a porta e saiu de lá com uma muda de roupas. Porém, antes que pudesse entrar no banheiro eu segurei seu braço e a trouxe em minha direção, exatamente como de manhã.

-Você não se incomoda com Ino espalhando por aí que você está _dormindo_ comigo –comecei dando ênfase na palavra dormindo –Mas passou a manhã inteira envergonhada porque te agarrei, hun?

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha, porém não tentou sair do meu abraço.

-Ino não vai sair espalhando por aí nada –ela disse –Você sabe que ela fala essas coisas pra te incomodar.

-Mas ela realmente acha o que diz –eu respondi.

-E por acaso você se importa com o que ela pensa? –ela perguntou.

-Eu não...–respondi –E parece que você também não... Então, dormir comigo não é uma ideia que te desagradaria?

Temari corou quando entendeu o que eu quis dizer, desviando os olhos dos meus. Apesar de ter planejado deixa-la envergonhada, eu estava nervoso com sua resposta.

Que eu não tive, pois alguém batia na minha porta.

-Mas que merda! –resmunguei. Já não era a primeira vez que algo nos interrompia.

Ela riu e se soltou dos meus braços, ainda corada.

-Vá logo atender! –ela disse quando bateram novamente na porta e entrou no banheiro.

Abri a porta e dei de cara com o sindico do prédio que, como eu já previa, veio repassar as reclamações de meus vizinhos sobre os bater de portas de Temari.

* * *

 **N/A:** Apesar de ter três pessoas que favoritaram e algumas acompanhando, a fics não recebeu nenhum comentário até agora. Isso desanima, sabia, pessoal? :/ Se não tiver retorno de vocês, eu não sei quem está gostando ou não, o que vocês estão gostando e o que gostariam de ver, alem de me sentir escrevendo pro nada.

Por favor, comentem!


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

Fechei a porta com um suspiro, Temari saia do banheiro.

-O que foi? –perguntou.

-Os vizinhos estão reclamando da forma carinhosa que você trata as portas –eu resmunguei e ela franziu o cenho.

-A culpa é toda sua! –ela afirmou, cruzando os braços.

-Minha? –eu perguntei –Como diabos a culpa pode ser minha se quem bate as portas toda vez que está irritada é você?

-Ora! –ela exclamou irritada –Você faz idiotices, eu bato as portas para não bater em você!

Eu suspirei pesadamente, sem vontade de continuar aquela discussão.

-Que seja –resmunguei –Mas bata em mim a partir de agora ou vou levar uma multa.

Ela bufou e foi para o quarto, batendo a porta.

-Temari, acabei de pedir pra você não bater as portas! –eu exclamei zangado.

-Eu pago a porra da multa –ouvi a voz dela gritar de dentro do quarto.

Neguei com a cabeça, desistindo de vez de discutir e deitei na minha cama-sofá. Suspirei novamente, eu continuava sem a resposta da minha pergunta.

Na manhã seguinte acordei com o barulho de Temari na cozinha. Levantei e vi de relance uma sacola em cima da pia antes de entrar no banheiro. Ela tinha saído para comprar alguma coisa e eu nem tinha acordado.

Ela não falou comigo até o momento que saímos de casa, estava brava pela discussão de ontem ainda, apesar de ter preparado café da manhã para nós. A manhã foi arrastada e sem graça, Temari estava seria e falava apenas de trabalho. Eu realmente não estava acreditando que ela ficaria emburrada pelo resto do dia por causa daquela discussão.

Já era meio da tarde. Ela estava escrevendo em um pergaminho. Eu estava sentado ao seu lado, observando o que ela escrevia a alguns minutos. Ela parou por um momento, parecia buscar uma palavra que se encaixava na frase, mordeu o lábio inferior, sua expressão clareou e ela passou a língua pelos lábios, os humedecendo, escrevendo a palavra que pensara.

-Temari? –eu chamei, perdido nos movimentos de sua boca.

-Hum? –ela perguntou, sem me olhar, mordendo o lábio outra vez

-Temari? –chamei de novo e ela levantou a cabeça, me lançando um olhar duro.

-O que você quer Shika...

Eu a beijei antes que ela pudesse terminar de dizer meu nome e a reação dela foi automática: Solto a caneta e agarrou-me pela nuca, enquanto minhas mãos enlaçavam sua cintura, correspondeu meu beijo.

-Você é muito problemática –disse pra ela quando o beijo terminou e eu encostei a testa na dela.

-Se você não quer recomeçar a discutir, eu sugiro que cale a boca –ela me respondeu.

Eu engoli a resposta atravessada que iria dar pra ela, eu realmente não queria recomeçar a discussão de ontem. Ela me encarou por alguns segundos, esperando eu dizer algo, mas como eu não disse, ela sorriu de canto e voltou a me beijar.

Os dois dias que se seguiram foram tranquilos, sem bater de portas. Minhas costas começavam a reclamar de dormir no sofá, mas eu não deixei que Temari soubesse disso. No fim do segundo dia, levei ela pra jantar na casa da minha mãe, onde também estava Kurenai e Mirai.

Temari e a minha pequena protegida se davam muito bem e eu me alegrava com isso, pensando em como a loira seria uma boa mãe e isso me rendeu um sorriso bobo. Kurenai e Temari conversavam na sala enquanto Temari distraia Mirai com alguns movimento de chackra que formavam rodamoinho em suas mãos, a loira sentada no chão com a pequena e Kurenai ao meu lado no sofá enquanto minha mãe terminava de arrumar o jantar.

-Shikamaru –chamou minha mãe da cozinha –Vem colocar a mesa!

Eu bufei, mais fui. Peguei os pratos dentro do armário e quando parei perto do fogão, onde minha mãe mexia com uma colher de pau a sopa dentro da panela, para pegar os talheres, ela segurou minha mão, fazendo me olha-la.

-Você e Temari estão namorando? –ela pergunto assim que meus olhos encontraram com os dela, arregalei-os com o susto.

-O que? –perguntei com a voz um oitavo a cima do normal.

Yoshino bufou e soltou meu braço, me dando um tapa no braço com a mesma mão que antes me segurava.

-Não seja idiota, você me ouviu. –ela disse, colocando ambas as mãos na cintura e esperando minha resposta.

Eu continuei a encarando sem saber o que falar.

-Shikamaru! –ela exclamou –Um gato comeu sua língua?! Responda menino!

-Eu-Eu-eu –gaguejei –Eu não sei, ta bom?

-Não, não está –minha mãe endureceu mais ainda a expressão –Como você não sabe? Você e ela agem como se fossem namorados, mas você não sabe se estão namorando? Shikamaru, por acaso você está enrolando a garota?

-Não!–exclamei exasperado –Não, não é isso! Só é muito mais complicado, mãe!

Ela continuou me encarando. Odiava quando eu respondia uma pergunta com uma meia resposta e ela não se dava por vencida, exigindo o resto com o olhar daquela forma.

-Temari é de outra vila –eu disse suspirando, eu realmente não queria falar disso, mas minha mãe sempre conseguia arrancar tudo que queria dos homens dessa casa –Estamos separados a maior parte do tempo por três dias de viagem, ela é irmã do Kazekage e trabalhamos juntos. Percebe o quão isso é... problemático? Eu quero resolver isso, mas mesmo a minha mente não encontra soluções fáceis para esse impasse.

A expressão de minha mãe amoleceu e ela me fitou com um carinho que raramente aparecia em suas feições severas. Eu corei, mas sorri de volta quando ela sorriu. Ela se virou de volta para o fogão e apagou o fogo.

-Vá chamar Temari e Kurenai –ela disse –Eu termino de pôr a mesa.

Eu encarei ela, esperando que ela dissesse mais alguma coisa, mas não disse. Bufei, obvio que minha mãe não iria me dar conselhos amorosos. Já estava passando pelo batente da porta que levava até a sala quando ela me chamou:

-Shikamaru –eu me virei –Nem tudo tem uma solução fácil de se achar. Mas as vezes decisões difíceis são necessárias se quisermos sermos felizes.

Ela deu aquele sorriso que ela não dava desde que meu pai morrera e eu senti meu coração se aquecer. Eu era feliz por ter aquela mulher como minha mãe.

-Agora vá chamar Temari e Kurenai antes que esfrie! –ela falou duramente.

Eu virei as costas antes de revirar os olhos, pois ela brigaria comigo se visse.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Eu sabia que era muito cedo, pois não escutava barulho algum na cozinha sinalizando que Temari já acordara, mas as irritantes batidas na minha porta continuaram.

Levantei do sofá resmungando e abri a porta e Ino entrou feliz e saltitante, me empurrando.

-Bom dia, Shika! –ela cantarolou.

-O que você está fazendo a essa hora da manhã na minha casa, Ino? –resmunguei após olhar o relógio e constatar que realmente era cedo demais.

Mas Ino não prestava atenção em mim, estava olhando o sofá onde eu dormia até agora pouco.

-Você realmente está dormindo no sofá, Shikamaru? –ela se virou para mim com a voz e a expressão entre incrédula e desapontada.

-Qual é o seu problema? –eu perguntei –Obvio que eu estou dormindo no sofá. Aliás, por que diabos eu mentiria pra você?

-Você é um molenga! –ela ralhou.

Mas antes que eu pudesse responder qualquer coisa, a porta do meu quarto se abriu e Temari colocou a cabeça pra fora, os cabelos loiros bagunçados e os olhos meio fechados.

-O que está acontecendo aí? –ela perguntou com a voz embargada de sono.

-Temari! –Ino exclamou feliz e eu me perguntei se minha amiga era bipolar ou algo do tipo –Como vai?

-Estava bem, dormindo, até você aparecer e começar a gritar –Temari respondeu ácida e fechou a porta e eu agradeci aos deuses por ela não ter batido.

Ino riu.

-Por que você está nesse bom humor todo? –eu perguntei.

-Eu vim te trazer isso aqui –ela respondeu e só então eu notei que ela trazia um envelope na mão.

-O que é? –perguntei pegando o envelope com uma mão e coçando o olho com a outra.

-Abra! –ela mandou batendo palminhas.

Eu abri e sorri de canto.

-Parabéns, Ino –eu disse e a abracei –Mas você precisava mesmo me acordar essa hora pra entregar seu convite de casamento?

Ela bufou.

-Volta a dormir então, seu preguiçoso idiota! –ela reclamou –Vou entregar o convite da Testuda. Tchau!

E ela saiu da mesma maneira abrupta que entrou. Eu suspirei, voltando para meu sofá. Estava quase dormindo novamente quando a porta do quarto se abriu. Bufei, vendo Temari já vestida para sair pelo canto do olho entrar na cozinha. Afundei a cabeça no meu travesseiro

-Levanta preguiçoso –ela mandou –Temos que adiantar várias coisas hoje se quisermos ir no festival amanhã.

-Mas eu não quero ir no festival –eu a respondi com a voz abafada pelo travesseiro.

-Mas eu quero –ela retorquiu e senti a mão dela encostar no meu ombro.

Eu podia ter reclamado mais um pouco quando ela me puxou, mas uma ideia me atravessou a mente e eu sorri de canto, sem ela ver. Num movimento rápido, eu sentei no sofá e a puxei pra mim. Temari caiu sentada em meu colo.

Ela corou quando percebeu.

-Shikamaru! –ela ralhou.

-Hum? –perguntei segurando o queixo dela com uma de minhas mãos.

-O que você...?

Ela não terminou de dizer seja lá o que fosse falar e me encarou com aqueles olhos verdes, que de repente se tornaram desafiadores, se estreitando, ainda que estivesse corada. Meu sorriso falhou quando ela tirou seu rosto de minha mão e se aproximou, os lábios a centímetro dos meus.

Ela me beijou.

O beijo não começou tranquilo. Ela me beijava com urgência e eu correspondi da mesma forma. Com Temari era assim: Eu nunca sabia se ela seria brisa ou furacão. E naquele momento ela era furacão. Suas mãos agarraram meus cabelos soltos e puxaram, seu corpo colou no meu, um braço meu enlaçou sua cintura, a outra mão estava em seu pescoço, não deixando seus lábios desgrudar dos meus. Eu subi minha mão de sua nuca para os cabelos loiros, os bagunçando do penteado, minha boca deixou a sua e deslizou por sua bochecha, queixo, pescoço. Ela suspirou quando beijei seu pescoço e gemeu baixo quando suguei sua pele. Minha mão subiu e desceu por sua cintura, subiu novamente e roçou em seu seio, ela gemeu de novo e eu já não fazia ideia de quem era eu quando ela se remexeu em meu colo, roçando a bunda em mim. Apertei seu seio por cima do kimono.

-Shikamaru! –ela suspirou meu nome e minha sanidade foi para o espaço.

Eu levantei com ela no colo e ela soltou uma exclamação assustada. Carreguei ela até meu quarto, chutei a porta entreaberta e ela bateu na parede com força. Temari riu.

-Seus vizinhos vão reclamar –ela sussurrou em meu ouvido, o mordiscando.

Eu sorri de canto e a coloquei na cama, subindo ao lado dela.

-Depois eu pago a multa –respondi e voltei a beija-la, inclinando-me por cima dela.

Meu corpo deitou-se em cima do seu em meio ao beijo e ela acariciou minhas costas por cima da blusa que eu usava para dormir. Os suspiros voltaram aos seus lábios quando voltei a explorar seu pescoço.

-Shika... –ela sussurrou quando minha mão encontrou de novo seu seio por cima da roupa, o massageando, enquanto ainda explorava o pescoço com beijos e chupões.

Minha mão avançou para dentro do kimono. Eu queria toca-la sem todo aquele pano.

-Shikamaru –ela chamou quando seu kimono já estava meio aberto e eu podia ver a renda do sutiã preto –Para.

Eu parei.

Nos encaramos por alguns segundos, ofegantes. Ela estava muito vermelha e eu também.

-O que foi? –perguntei meio confuso.

Ela se mexeu, eu sai de cima dela e ela sentou na cama.

-Temari? –chamei, sem resposta –O que foi?

Ela virou o rosto para o outro lado, sem me encarar.

-Eu... –começou, mas não concluiu –Eu...

Eu suspirei.

-Você não quer? –perguntei carinhosamente, me sentando ao lado dela e virando seu rosto para olha-la. Ela não me olhou nos olhos.

-Eu não sei –ela respondeu sinceramente. –Não sei se estou... Confortável com isso... –ela deu uma pausa, eu suspirei. Talvez tivesse achado demais de suas atitudes -...ainda. –ela completou quando me olhou, pareceu perceber minha insegurança.

Eu a abracei.

-Tudo bem –sussurrei em seu ouvido. –Não precisamos ter pressa pra nada.

Ela me abraçou de volta.

-Não é que eu não queira faz isso com você...É que eu... –ela começou, saindo do meu abraço e me encarando, o rosto ainda corado –Sou virgem. –ela fez uma careta.

Eu a encarei, sem saber bem o que dizer. Não que eu achasse que Temari já tinha tido intimidade com outras pessoas, mas também não achava que não. Nunca realmente parei pra pensar sobre isso e de fato não me importava. Mas ela era mais velha e acho que no meu subconsciente eu achei que era mais experiente também. Minha mente trabalhou rápido e logo eu cheguei a conclusão do porque ela estava tão envergonhada em me dizer isso: Ela achava que eu, como homem já perto dos vinte, já tinha tido minha cota de experiências sexuais.

Então eu ri. Ela olhou para o lado, totalmente sem graça, e novamente eu achei ela a coisa mais adorável do mundo.

Eu a abracei e ela pareceu um pouco tensa nos meus braços.

-Eu também –revelei para ela.

-Hum? –ela perguntou, se livrando dos meus braços de novo, os olhos surpresos.

-Eu também, Temari –respondi –Nunca nem beijei outra garota que não fosse você. –admiti coçando a nuca.

-Você está mentindo! –ela afirmou, franzindo o cenho.

-Não seja problemática mulher! –eu resmunguei corando –Por que eu mentiria pra você?

-Oras, porque você obviamente quer me levar pra cama! –ela respondeu.

-Tecnicamente, já te levei, visto que eu te carreguei até aqui –respondi com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Shikamaru! –ela ralhou. –Como você é idiota!

Eu bufei.

-Você consegue ser problemática em cada hora, mulher... –resmunguei –É obvio que quero você e eu quero isso a bastante tempo, para dizer a verdade, mas eu não mentiria para conseguir isso. Eu... gosto de você.

Ela me encarou por alguns momentos e eu sei que que corei com a intensidade do olhar dela.

-Você é tão fofo! –ela disse por fim, se jogando em cima de mim e me abraçando.

-Tsc –reclamei, mas a abracei de volta.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos abraçados ali, as roupas ainda meio desalinhadas, os cabelos bagunçados, mas apenas abraçado. Era bom sentir ela assim, comigo. Quando olhei no relógio, já passavam das oito horas.

-Nós temos que trabalhar –eu murmurei.

Ela se endireitou, saindo do meu abraço.

-Eu sei –respondeu suspirando. –Vamos ter que correr com as coisas. Como eu disse, eu quero ir no festival amanhã.

Eu bufei.

-Eu entendi da primeira vez –resmunguei, me levantando.

Ela levantou também e fomos nos arrumar para começar o dia de trabalho.

-Shikamaru –ela chamou quando eu estava fechando a porta do banheiro.

-Hum? –perguntei com apenas a cabeça de fora.

Ela estava de costas, na porta da cozinha.

-Também gosto de você.

* * *

 **N/A:** Eu sei que vocês provavelmente querem me bater nesse momento, mas eu não achei que esse era o ponto ainda pro relacionamento deles avançar hauhauhaua'

Temari ainda está um pouco insegura com o relacionamento. Como Shikamaru mesmo disse, eles não sabem o que são direito. E, apesar deles se conhecerem a anos como amigos e colegas de trabalho, essa parte do relacionamento deles, a parte romantica, é algo totalmente novo pra eles. A relação aqui vai evoluir no dia a dia que eles passam juntos e, conforme eu mesma observei apartir dos capitulos que eu já escrevi, vai ser aos poucos e constante.

Obrigada as pessoinhas lindas que atenderam meu apelo e deixaram comentários! 3


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

Chegamos um pouco depois do horário costumeiro no escritório, mas não havia ninguém para reclamar. Kakashi só se preocupava que tudo estivesse pronto para o dia do exame, como fazíamos era um problema nosso.

Eu e Temari conversávamos tranquilamente e eu fiquei feliz por ela não ter ficado constrangida novamente depois do que houve hoje de manhã e também por ter tido a resposta da pergunta que lhe fiz no dia anterior.

Quando chegou a hora do almoço, Temari sugeriu que fossemos comer fora. Eu concordei. Saímos do prédio do Hokage e seguimos o caminho da casa de chá que ficava ali perto e íamos algumas vezes. Almoçamos conversando, comentei sobre o casamento de Ino e Sai, ela achou graça do relacionamento dos dois, que era algo que eu próprio não entendia.

Enquanto caminhávamos de volta ao trabalho, a conversa com a minha mãe no jantar do dia anterior começou a brotar em minha mente e eu suspirei. Ela estava certa, mas eu não sabia como começar aquela conversa, principalmente porque também podíamos acabar chegando no fato de que dali um pouco mais de um mês, eu e Temari nos separaríamos de novo, ela voltaria para Suna. Senti um aperto no peito com aquilo e me perguntei se era mesmo o momento. Ao mesmo tempo, pensava nos meses que tínhamos passado separados, sem nos comunicarmos e como ao dar um nome para o que tínhamos facilitaria as coisas. O que quase acontecera hoje de manhã e a possibilidade de realmente acontecer também começaram a pesar na minha decisão de tocar no assunto.

-Shikamaru –chamou Temari e eu sai de meus pensamentos.

-Hum? –perguntei.

-É a terceira vez que te chamo, onde você está com a cabeça? –ela perguntou franzindo o cenho.

-Desculpe. –pedi.

Ela bufou.

-Você viu ou não o pergaminho com as questões da prova, Nara? –ela repetiu a pergunta que eu não ouvi da primeira vez.

-Estão embaixo daquele pergaminho em branco. –apontei pra ela e ela pegou o pergaminho.

-Você já terminou aquelas anotações sobre a última questão? –ela deu um sorriso de canto. A última questão sempre era uma pegadinha.

-Sim, aqui –respondi, pegando um outro pergaminho e entregando para ela.

-Ótimo –ela disse –Vou passar isso a limpo para o documento oficial.

Eu assenti. Já estávamos terminando os preparativos para a primeira fase. Depois do festival, iriam chegar as informações sobre todos os candidatos e começaríamos uma outra fase de trabalho. Eu voltei a pensar nas palavras da minha mãe.

-Temari? –chamei antes que eu pensasse demais e não falasse nada.

-Hum? –ela perguntou sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho.

-Você e eu... –deu uma pausa, tentando achar como perguntar aquilo –Nós...

-Nós...? –ela finalmente me olhou com a minha demora de falar algo.

-Estamos... Namorando?

Ela corou com a pergunta, mas franziu o cenho e respondeu:

-Não.

Eu pisquei, sem desviar os olhos dos verdes dela.

-Hã? –perguntei assustado.

-Pra haver um namoro, precisa haver um pedido e uma concordância, não? –ela perguntou levantando a sobrancelha. Eu gostaria muito de saber como ela conseguia ser tão cínica mesmo estando vermelha de vergonha.

-Como você é problemática! –eu resmunguei.

Ela riu.

-Eu não vou facilitar sua vida em nada, Nara. –ela afirmou.

Eu bufei. Ela continuou me encarando.

-O que foi? –perguntei.

-Nada –ela responde e voltou a olhar o pergaminho, parecia desapontada.

Eu sorri de canto. Esperou a loira voltar a se concentrar na leitura e me aproximei dela.

-Hey, problemática –chamei quando estava a apenas alguns centímetros de distância. Quando ela virou o rosto novamente para ver o que eu queria, eu a beijei levemente –Você quer namorar comigo?

Ela arregalou os olhos, corou, sorriu, me beijou com um entusiasmo a mais e eu ri quando nos separamos.

-Eu achei que eu que teria que perguntar. –ela murmurou, ainda me abraçando. –Sim, quero.

-Tsc –reclamei –Problemática.

Ela riu.

-Agora estamos namorando, Nara –ela sussurrou, corada, antes de me beijar de novo.

Admito que minha vontade era ignorar o trabalho e ficar abraçado com ela o resto daquele dia. Mas voltamos as nossas atenções para os preparativos do Exame Chuunin, principalmente porque Temari insistia que queria ir ao festival amanhã. As palavras dela, "agora estamos namorando", virava e mexia aparecia em meio aos meus pensamentos e eu sorria meio bobo sempre que acontecia.

No meio da tarde, minhas costas começaram a incomodar um pouco mais e Temari pareceu notar que algo não ia bem.

-O que você tem? –perguntou depois de eu não conseguir suprimir um gemido ao fazer um movimento brusco.

-Tsc, não é nada –respondi.

Ela me encarou com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Eu continuei a procurar um pergaminho em branco no meio do monte de rascunhos sobre a mesa, notei que ela me observou de soslaio o resto da tarde.

A noite chegou e nós passamos no Ichiraku Lámen antes de ir para casa, pedindo para viagem. Enquanto preparava o lámen, Ichiraku se lamentou como Naruto ia muito menos ali depois que se casou com Hinata, há quatro meses atrás.

Caminhamos sem pressa para o apartamento, algumas barracas do festival já montadas pela metade.

-Que horas vai ser o discurso do Hokage? –Temari perguntou.

-Um pouco antes do pôr-do-sol –respondi –Pelo menos era o que estava programado quando eu ainda estava na organização.

-Você acha que conseguimos terminar a papelada na parte da manhã?

Abri a porta do apartamento antes de responde-la:

-Sim. –ela passou por mim e eu tranquei a porta –Até o horário do almoço estamos livres.

Ela concordou.

-Quer comer primeiro ou vai tomar banho? –perguntou.

-Comer. –respondi.

Temari pegou os hashis na cozinha e nos sentamos no chão, um de frente para o outro, com a mesa de centro entre nós.

-Você podia comprar uma mesa. –ela observou enquanto comíamos.

-E o que é isso na nossa frente? –perguntei erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Uma mesa de verdade, idiota! –ela resmungou –Tem espaço o suficiente nessa sala para uma.

-Que problemático! –resmunguei –Já te disse que quase não fico na casa, pra que ter mais coisas para limpar?

Ela revirou os olhos, mas não respondeu. Terminamos de comer e ela pegou uma muda de roupa no quarto e depois foi para o banheiro. Joguei as embalagens de lámen fora e lavei a louça que usamos. Acendi um cigarro e me encostei na janela da sala, que ficava ao lado dos quadros.

Ela saiu do banheiro e me encarou com a sobrancelha levantada e o cenho franzido quando me viu.

-Porque você ainda mantem esse hábito horrível? –perguntou-me.

-Tsc –não me dei ao trabalho de responder.

Ela revirou os olhos novamente e, para me provocar, tenho certeza, bateu a porta do quarto quando entrou.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Não era a primeira vez que eu era acordado com uma almofadada de Temari, bufei.

-Eu já disse que tem melhores maneiras de me acordar –resmunguei, levantando do sofá e fazendo mira nela na porta da cozinha com a almofada, joguei e ela riu.

Senti uma fisgada nas costas e fiz uma careta. A almofada que eu jogara foi jogada de volta com força e acertou na minha cara no meu momento de distração.

-Você está muito mole, Bebê Chorão –ela disse e eu fiz uma cara emburrada que a fiz rir mais.

Ela entrou de volta na cozinha e eu fui até o banheiro. Depois que sai, ela entrou e eu sentei no sofá, esperando que ela terminasse de se arrumar para podermos comer e sair.

Massageei meu próprio pescoço, sentindo os músculos duros. Temari tinha certa razão em afirmar que eu estava ficando mole. Fazia algum tempo que eu não era mandando para uma missão longa onde tinha que dormir dias seguidos em um saco de dormir mais duro que meu sofá e isso estava fazendo meu corpo se acostumar com os confortos de minha cama, o que fazia a experiência de já uma semana dormindo no sofá altamente desconfortável para minhas costas.

Eu estava distraído, os olhos fechados, pensando em dormir novamente em minha cama, quando senti Temari sentar em meu colo. Eu abri os olhos e ali estavam aqueles desafiadores olhos verdes, juntamente com suas bochechas coradas.

Eu sorri pra ela e ela sorriu de volta, me beijando. Era aquele tipo de beijo urgente e avassalador que me deixava rapidamente sem ar e que me fazia pensar em coisas como as quais quase fizemos na manhã anterior. As mãos dela subiram para meu cabelo e o soltaram, se emaranhando entre os fios e me puxando para mais perto. Lacei sua cintura, a abraçando possessivamente enquanto nossas línguas travavam uma batalha. Ela interrompeu o beijo com um selinho e eu abri os olhos enquanto ela me encarava.

-Bom dia preguiçoso... –ela disse sorrindo jocosa.

-Tsc –reclamei –Você podia me acordar assim em vez de com almofadadas.

-Eu certamente poderia... –ela respondeu –Vou tentar me lembrar da próxima vez.

Ela piscou pra mim e sorriu de canto, balançando negativamente a cabeça. Levantou e foi pra cozinha onde comemos e partimos para o escritório terminar o trabalho que ainda tínhamos.

Acabamos o trabalho um pouco depois do esperado e, quando saímos do prédio do Hokage, as ruas centrais de Konoha já estavam tomadas por turistas, civis e alguns ninjas de folga que já apreciavam as barraquinhas do festival. Encontramos pelo caminho Chouji e almoçamos juntos em uma das barraquinhas conversando. Terminamos de comer juntos, o que era raro vindo de Chouji.

-Vou buscar Karui-san na entrada da vila –ele explicou e eu quis rir das bochechas avermelhadas do meu amigo.

-Nos vemos mais tarde então –declarou Temari com um sorriso de canto.

-Ino disse para nos encontrarmos perto do palco quando for umas quatro horas –Chouji disse enquanto nos distanciávamos e eu concordei, seguindo o caminho de meu apartamento com Temari.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Já fazia quase meia hora que eu esperava Temari, sentado na sala. Ela estava trancada no quarto se arrumando praticamente desde a hora que nós chegamos.

-Temari? –chamei-a finalmente perdendo a paciência.

Escutei a porta do quarto se abrir e ela veio até a sala

-Que? –perguntou-me.

Eu a olhei e esqueci de respirar por um momento. Eu nunca tinha visto Temari tão arrumada, porque linda eu a achava mesmo no meio da guerra, vestido roupas pretas e colete. Ela estava com uma yukata lilás, quase branco, com várias flores em tons de roxo e lilás bordadas, o obi era roxo e dourado. Os cabelos cor de areia continuavam presos nos dois rabos de cavalo. Mas o que de fato me surpreendera fora a maquiagem, eu nunca tinha visto Temari maquiada. Os olhos verdes estavam destacados com aquele negócio preto que as mulheres usam, os cílios mais alongados e sua boca tinha cor de cereja.

-Shikamaru? –ela chamou levantando uma sobrancelha.

-Oi? –perguntei finalmente lembrando que eu precisava de ar.

-O que foi? –ela perguntou.

Eu não respondi de imediato, pensando se deveria elogia-la ou não.

-É que você... Está bonita.

Temari corou e desviou os olhos dos meus. Eu sorri. Ela era bocuda, mandona e as vezes agressiva e assustadora, mas inegavelmente adorável.

Me aproximei e a abracei. Ela encostou a cabeça no meu ombro.

-Nuvens? –ela riu depois de puxar o tecido da minha yukata.

-Tsc, vai começar a implicar? –perguntei e ela revirou os olhos, mas riu.

-Estou apenas observando! –ela disse, me soltando –Mas verde combina com você. –ela piscou pra mim -Vamos que já está ficando tarde!

Eu dei um sorriso de canto enquanto a seguia para fora do apartamento. As ruas já estavam mais cheias do que na hora do almoço, mas eu sabia que a noite ficariam mais. Havia um palco perto do prédio do Hokage onde aconteceriam algumas apresentações e o discurso do Hokage mais tarde. Temari quis ver a apresentação de shamisen e taiko que acontecia enquanto esperávamos os outros.

A apresentação terminou e encontramos Ino, Sai, Chouji e Karui. Andamos pelo festival e pela primeira vez vi Chouji deixar a comida de lado para dar atenção a alguém. Fato que Ino não deixou passar batido e eu senti um pouco de dó do meu amigo, pois eu sentia o que era as gracinhas de Ino na pele. Karui parecia a ponto de bater na Yamanaka quando ela voltou seus comentários maliciosos para mim e Temari e acho que a kunoichi entendeu que esse era o jeito idiota dela de tratar os amigos.

A maioria das barraquinhas de jogos era proibida para ninjas por motivos óbvios, o que não restava muita coisa para fazermos a não ser ver as apresentações que aconteciam pela rua, além das principais no palco. Achamos uma barraquinha de Tiro ao Alvo com kunai que era permitido para ninjas e Ino encheu Sai até ele ir ganhar alguma coisa para ela. Sai errou todas as três tentativas que o dinheiro pago permitia e, após a própria Ino, Chouji e Karui tentarem, Temari o fez.

-As kunai são leves demais –ela resmungou, olhando feio para o vendedor, que se encolheu.

Eu dei de ombro e foi minha vez de tentar. Peguei a kunai na mão e testei seu peso. Joguei-a, passando mais perto do alvo que meus amigos, mas não o suficiente para acertar.

-Que problemático... –resmunguei, atirando a segunda kunai que não passou mais perto do alvo que a primeira.

A terceira kunai me rendeu um repuxado nas costas e uma careta. Resmunguei como aquilo era problemático novamente enquanto discretamente massageava a parte dolorida. Temari me encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Tio Shika!

Escutei a infantil voz me chamar e me virei para ver Kurenai e Mirai, a última correndo, vestida numa yukata infantil cor-de-rosa, vindo em minha direção. Abaixei e peguei a menina que corria no colo, sentindo outra pontada me incomodar, bufei discretamente, pensando seriamente em ir dormir na minha mãe na próxima semana.

Kurenai cumprimentou a todos e Mirai também o fez timidamente.

-Shikamaru, você pode ficar com Mirai por uma hora? –ela perguntou –Meus alunos vão fazer uma apresentação daqui alguns minutos e eu preciso ajuda-los com algumas coisas.

Eu concordei e Kurenai sorriu, agradecida. Mirai fez xauzinho com a mão até sua mãe desaparecer na multidão e insistiu para que eu a levasse para "catar peixinhos". Me separei dos outros, Temari vindo comigo, e fui atender o pedido de minha pequena protegida.

Mirai tentou pegar os peixes com a redinha tão rápido quanto suas mãos pequenas conseguiam, mas a redinha sempre se desfazia antes que conseguisse, rendendo alguns bicos e resmungos. Temari riu na sexta tentativa da menina quando os olhos dela se encheram d'agua e se abaixou, ensinando como ela podia fazer. Depois de mais duas tentativas, Mirai, ainda com ajuda de Temari, pegou um peixinho dourado.

Mirai comemorou, orgulhosa de seu feito.

-Brigada, tia Tema –ela agradeceu quando o peixinho já estava em um saco com água na sua mão e nós nos distanciávamos, agarrando as pernas de Temari. Temari sorriu docemente pegando a menina no colo.

Eu as encarei bobamente até que Temari percebeu e corou, fazendo uma cara feia pra mim.

Encontramos minha mãe quando estava quase na hora do discurso de Kakashi. Kurenai apareceu logo depois, pegando Mirai do colo de Temari que acabava de receber um aviso para se direcionar ao palco. Como representante de Suna, ela estaria lá com os outros representantes de outras vilas enquanto Kakashi discursava.

-Você pensou no que eu falei? –minha mãe perguntou assim que Temari sumiu de vista. Kurenai olhou-nos com curiosidade.

Eu bufei. Eu devia desconfiar que minha mãe não deixaria passar.

-Sim –resmunguei.

E ela fez aquela cara que eu odiava, mas eu não completei a resposta.

-E...? –ela perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Bufei novamente.

-Sim. –resmunguei de novo.

-Sim o que, moleque? –ela se irritou e Mirai riu no colo de Kurenai. A pequena adorava me ver tomando bronca.

-Que problemático! –exclamei –Você me fez uma pergunta aquele dia na cozinha, a resposta pra ela é sim.

Minha mãe riu. Kurenai ainda nos olhava com curiosidade.

-Eu devia saber do que vocês estão falando? –ela perguntou por fim.

-Não é bem um segredo, não é mesmo, Shikamaru? –minha mãe disse com um discreto sorriso.

-Não –resmunguei corando.

-Estão namorando. –minha mãe declarou.

Kurenai franziu o cenho por um instante antes de finalmente entender.

-Oh! –exclamou e riu junto com a minha velha.

-Vocês são tão problemáticas!

Maito Gai chamou a atenção de todos para o discurso do Kakashi e, depois de uma pequena cena, perguntei-me o que Kakashi tinha na cabeça em coloca justamente ele para anuncia-lo. A expressão de Kakashi dizia que ele concordava com meu pensamento quando ele assumiu a frente, os representantes das outras vilas, inclusive Temari, ficaram ao fundo e ele começou a falar.

Kakashi tinha com toda certeza o dom da oratória. Falou sobre a Vontade do Fogo, sobre a união das vilas e como apenas quando ela aconteceu que finalmente conseguimos estabelecer uma paz que parecia verdadeira. Falou sobre Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura e sobre seu antigo sensei, o Quarto Hokage. Falou sobre os outros Hokages anteriores, sobre seu antigo time, sobre Uchiha Obito e sobre os valorosos mortos, que não foram poucos, para todas as vilas. No fim de seu discurso, minha mãe e Kurenai, assim como muitas outras pessoas, tinham lágrimas nos olhos. Eu não pude controlar minhas próprias ao lembrar de meu pai, tio Inoichi e do Asuma-sensei, Neji e também outros companheiros ninjas que haviam morrido nas lutas contra a Akatsuki, Madara e Kaguya. Todo mundo aplaudiu Kakashi, e a multidão se dispersou aos poucos, de volta as atividades do festival.

Kurenai e minha mãe se despediram de mim e eu sei que a dor ainda era grande demais para as duas, e, enquanto elas caminhavam para longe, Temari vinha em minha direção.

Ela chegou a minha frente e um turbilhão de emoções me prendeu, enquanto eu encarava os olhos verdes. Além de tudo, imaginei se o nome dela estivesse entre os tantos nomes dos que caíram e batalha e senti meu peito apertar ainda mais.

-Você está bem? –ela perguntou preocupada.

Eu neguei.

-Podemos ir embora? –perguntei, pois aquele momento, mesmo que eu quisesse ir, se ela não fosse, eu não sairia do lado dela.

Ela concordou e tomamos o rumo de meu apartamento. Em algum momento do caminho, senti sua mão segurar a minha e segurei a dela de volta.

* * *

 **N/A.:**

Algumas observações:  
1- Taiko e shamisen são instrumentos musicais  
2-A cena das kunais foi baseada no capitulo 3 da novel "Konoha Hiden" ahuhauha'  
4-As yukatas que a Temari e o Shikamaru usam no festival são as da imagem de capa da fanfics 3 Alguém notou? =3

Quem gostou do pedido de namoro do Shika? ahuahuahuhu' Essa Temari viu U_U  
Um pouco de Mirai nessa capitulo, eu amo essa menina *w*

Deixem comentarios


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

Entramos no apartamento e eu tranquei a porta. Fiquei encarando a fechadura por um tempo até sentir os braços de Temari rodearem minha cintura. Ela me abraçou por trás, encostando a cabeça nas minhas costas. Eu coloquei minhas mãos em cima das dela e acariciei sua pele, sentindo o calor do corpo dela. Girei o corpo de forma que ela não me soltasse, mas eu pudesse corresponder o abraço reconfortante que ela me dava.

-Obrigado. –murmurei em seu ouvido.

Ela me beijou suavemente, apenas um leve encostar nos meus lábios.

-Disponha –respondeu, sua mão pousou em meu rosto, a palma na minha bochecha, acariciando-me com os dedos.

Eu encarei os olhos verdes dela antes de fechar os meus e apreciar aquele carinho. Não falamos nada e permanecemos abraçados por um longo tempo. Quando todo o nó que se formara em minha garganta e o aperto do meu peito desapareceram, eu suspirei.

-Vamos dormir –disse pra ela, tocando seu cabelo, sem desmanchar seu penteado –Ainda precisamos trabalhar amanhã.

Ela assentiu e me beijou novamente da mesma forma que da última vez. Me soltou e foi em direção ao banheiro. Eu entrei no quarto e troquei a yukata por uma calça e blusa escuras. Suspirei pesadamente ao olhar para minha cama, sentindo minhas costas reclamarem, mas voltei para a sala e deitei no sofá. Menos de um minuto depois, Temari saiu do banheiro e escutei seus pés descalços se aproximarem.

-Shika –ela chamou e eu sorri de canto com o apelido.

-Hum? –perguntei.

-Você não quer... –ela pausou por um momento e eu a olhei e suas bochechas estavam vermelhas, franzi o cenho –Dormir na cama?

-Hã? –perguntei franzindo o cenho.

-Eu notei que suas costas estão te incomodando –ela respondeu –E eu creio que seja por você estar dormindo nesse sofá a uma semana.

Eu a encarei, confuso.

-E você vai dormir aonde?

Ela corou mais, se possível, e desviou os olhos.

-Na cama –respondeu simplesmente.

Encarei Temari espantado.

-Eu acho que você sabe que ela é grande o suficiente pra nós dois –ela murmurou envergonhada –E não há lógica de você continuar com dor se tem um lugar mais confortável para dormir.

Eu concordei com a cabeça, um pouco espantado ainda. Ela virou as costas e tomou o caminho do quarto. Eu ainda demorei um momento para levantar e segui-la, levando o travesseiro. Temari estava parada, de costas pra mim, de pé na beira da cama. Joguei o travesseiro na cama e abracei

-Eu disse "dormir", ouviu? –ela perguntou, soltando-se do meu abraço –Não pense besteira!

Eu sorri de canto.

-Yare, yare –resmunguei –Você que me agarra de manhã e eu que sou o pervertido...

Ela bufou.

-Só vá dormir, Shikamaru! –ela mandou.

-Você não vai deitar?

-Não vou ficar entre você e a parede!

Revirei os olhos. A cama era de casal e um pouco grande demais para o pequeno cômodo que era meu quarto. Logo, em vez de ter as duas laterais livres, uma delas era encostada na parede. Subi na cama e me arrastei, pegando meu travesseiro no caminho, deixando espaço mais que suficiente entre mim e a borda da cama. Temari apagou a luz e eu senti o colchão afundar do meu lado, mas não suficientemente perto para que eu pudesse tocá-la. Ela puxou o cobertor pra cima e eu me cobri também.

O silencio prevaleceu pelo que poderia ter sido minutos ou horas, não sei dizer.

-Temari? –chamei, na esperança dela ainda estar acordada.

-O que foi? –ela perguntou, sua voz não parecia minimamente sonolenta, mas também não soava agressiva.

-Eu.. Posso te abraçar? –perguntei um pouco receoso.

Depois do que me pareceu uma eternidade, escutei o lençol farfalhar ao meu lado e ela respondeu, se aproximando de mim:

-Pode.

Sorri para o escuro, também me movendo em sua direção. Senti suas costas encostarem no meu peito e passei meu braço por de baixo de seu pescoço, enlaçando sua cintura com o outro braço. Meu rosto se escondeu na parte de trás do pescoço dela e eu aspirei aquele cheiro quente que me lembrava o deserto. Ela estremeceu, mas não disse nada. Senti sua mão se mover e se pôr em cima da minha em sua cintura, acariciando-me com o polegar.

Não sei exatamente em qual momento dormi, mas, quando acordei, Temari ainda estava em meus braços e pequenos e fracos raios de sol entravam por uma fresta na cortina. Eu me sentia descansado e leve como a muito tempo não acontecia e o calor de Temari perto de mim fazia com que eu me sentisse estranhamente completo, como se não houvesse outro lugar para se estar.

-Já acordado? –ela murmurou de olhos fechados quando eu levantei a cabeça para olhar o relógio na escrivaninha.

-Pode voltar a dormir –murmurei de volta –Está cedo demais.

Ela concordou com um balançar de cabeça, sem abrir os olhos, e eu voltei a deitar. Fiquei encarando o nada por um tempo, o sono não vinha. Escutei Temari suspirar e a voz dela logo em seguida:

-Não vai dormir?

-Como sabe que estou acordado?

-Sua respiração fica mais lenta quando você dorme. –ela respondeu dando de ombro.

Eu sorri e a abracei mais forte contra mim.

-Não consigo dormir. –respondi sua pergunta anterior.

-Nem eu. –ela disse.

-Quer levantar?

-Não.

Ficamos em silêncio por mais algum tempo, o calor do corpo dela contra o meu, a respiração tranquila. Era tão bom estar daquele jeito ali, com ela.

-Shika? –ela quebrou o silencio.

-Hum?

-Shikaku-san... –ela hesitou depois de dizer o nome do meu pai e eu me levantei um pouco, inclinando o corpo de modo que pudesse ver seu rosto. Ela se virou para mim e continuou –Era um bom pai?

Parei um momento para pensar sobre sua pergunta e deixei um sorriso triste desenhar-se no meu rosto.

-Ele era. –respondi.

-Me fala sobre ele, se isso não te incomodar? –ela pediu.

Eu suspirei.

-Não incomoda... –comecei –Ele era um cara legal. Não existiam muitas pessoas que não gostavam dele e minha mãe diz que eu me pareço com ele, apesar de eu achar que ele era um homem e um shinobi mil vezes melhor. Ele me ensinou todos os jutsus do clã, me ensinou a como me aproximar dos cervos e cuidar deles e da floresta do nosso clã... Ele cuidava bem da minha mãe e, eu só entendo agora, como era bonito o casamento deles...-eu parei de falar. A perda do velho ainda doía.

-Você sente muito a falta dele, né? –ela perguntou, acariciando meu rosto.

Eu assenti. Ela continuou com o carinho. Traçou o contorno do meu rosto e minhas bochechas, passou os dedos pelas minhas sobrancelhas e pelo contorno do meu nariz, passou o polegar pelo meu lábio inferior e se levantou um pouco, me beijando suavemente. Eu correspondi o beijo, sem pressa, perdido no sabor dos lábios de Temari. Quando nos separamos, foi minha vez de contornar todos os contornos do rosto dela.

-Por que você quis saber do meu pai? –perguntei entre os carinhos que trocávamos, curioso.

Ela encarou o nada por um instante.

-Não sei. –respondeu, voltando a me encarar –Eu acho que quis entender um pouco do seu sentimento. Eu... Só tive medo de perder alguém quando a Akatsuki levou o Gaara e envenenou Kankuro e tive medo de perdê-los durante a guerra. Mesmo assim, meu relacionamento com meus irmãos... É difícil descrever sabe? –ela parou para pensar por um momento –Nós somos uma família de verdade a pouco tempo... Tive medo de Gaara por mais tempo na minha vida do que o tive como meu irmão... Kankuro e eu também nunca fomos próximos até Gaara nos unir... Não entendo direito esse sentimento de família. Aliás, nem eu nem meus dois irmãos. Apesar de saber que eu sofreria se algo acontecesse com qualquer um dos dois.,. –ela se calou de novo e eu não disse nada, deixando Temari externar seus sentimentos –Nossa mãe morreu quando Gaara nasceu. Eu não lembro dela, eu tinha só três anos. Ninguém nunca me falou muito dela. Kankurou era mais novo que eu quando ela morreu e se eu não me lembro, ele muito menos. Meu tio, irmão dela, era um pouco chegado na gente... Mas ele não costumava falar dela. Meu pai mandou ele matar o Gaara, e o Gaara o matou... Eu tinha nove anos.

-E seu pai? –perguntei.

-Meu pai... Bem, ele era o Kazekage e nunca foi muito mais que isso pra nenhum de nós três.

Temari suspirou. Olhando seus olhos, eu pude perceber que ela não estava triste em me contar essas coisas, mas conformada. Não sabia como estava me sentindo, pensando na história de dela e dos irmãos, na de Naruto e até mesmo na de Sasuke. Apesar de meu pai estar morto, eu tive um pai presente, um bom pai, e ainda tinha minha mãe com quem sempre pude contar. Eu abracei Temari de repente e ela se assustou um pouco. Eu queria protegê-la, queria amá-la, queria fazê-la feliz e fazer ela esquecer o que era não se sentir dessa forma.

Ela me abraçou de volta depois do susto inicial e sussurrou em meu ouvido:

-Por favor... Não tenha pena de mim. –a voz dela quebrou–Eu não suporto esse tipo de olhar.

-Eu não tenho. –sussurrei de volta. –Tenho vontade de te proteger, apesar de saber que você é forte e teimosa e jamais deixaria que eu o fizesse.

Ela soltou um riso pelo nariz.

-Talvez eu possa deixar um pouco –respondeu. –Mas só um pouco, ouviu bem? Não se acostume!

Eu ri também. Era estranho que uma mulher como ela escolhesse dividir seu fardo comigo, mas eu aceitava de bom grado, assim como eu estava disposto a dividir o meu com ela. Aprendendo a coexistir dessa forma, eu sentia cada vez mais que seria muito difícil deixar Temari ir embora no fim do Exame Chuunin.

OoOoOoOoOo

Senti algo macio encostar nos meus lábios, fazendo uma leve pressão e se afastar. Abri os olhos lentamente e Temari me olhava com um sorriso irônico.

-Yare... –exclamei –Não disse que era um bom jeito de me acordar esse?

Ela riu e bateu em mim com o travesseiro.

-Levanta –mandou –Já dormiu demais.

Eu não sei em que momento eu tinha voltado a dormir depois de nossa conversa, mas, olhando no relógio, constatei que Temari tinha razão: Estava na hora de levantar.

Nos reunimos com os representantes das outras vilas ocultas que participariam do Exame daquele ano, incluindo todas as vilas da Aliança Shinobi e mais algumas. Karui estava representando Kumo e acenou em reconhecimento para nós dois quando entramos na sala. As ruas perto do prédio do Hokage ainda tinham vestígios do festival quando saímos todos para almoçar. Chouji apareceu como que por acidente em nosso caminho, mas eu notei os olhares que ele e Karui trocaram durante todo almoço.

O sol tinha acabado de se pôr quando saímos do prédio do Hokage e Temari insistiu que queria cozinhar. Passamos no mercado próximo ao nosso local de trabalho e agora ambos levávamos uma sacola em cada mão.

-Chouji está totalmente de quatro pela mulher de Kumo. –Temari observou enquanto caminhávamos de volta para o apartamento.

Eu ri.

-Nunca vi ele se comportar dessa forma. –disse –Você percebeu como ele recusou comida no festival ontem por causa dela?

-Ino me disse que ele pediu para ela ajudá-lo com um regime. –Temari levantou uma sobrancelha pra mim.

Chegamos na porta do apartamento e eu a abri, dando espaço para ela entrar.

-Mulheres! –exclamei enquanto caminhava até a cozinha e deixava as sacolas em cima da bancada –O que vocês não fazem conosco, homens.

-Não vi nenhum tipo de mudança em você por mim. –Temari provocou colocando as sacolas dela também.

-Eu levanto cedo todos os dias que você está na vila pra te acompanhar pra lá e pra cá a quase seis anos, não ouse falar isso!

Ela riu, tirando as luvas pretas que sempre usava e colocando-as em cima da geladeira.

-Faço bem pra você então, fazendo você ser menos preguiçoso!

Eu sorri de canto, encostando no batente da porta da cozinha enquanto ela começava a tirar as coisas da sacola. Observei enquanto ela começava a fazer o arroz e cortar o peixe. Não era tão habilidosa quanto com uma kunai ou seu leque, mas não parecia alguém que não fazia ideia do que estava fazendo.

-O que tanto olha? –ela perguntou de repente olhando por cima do ombro pra mim.

-Analisando se esse jantar vai ser um desastre completo ou se vou comer numa boa... –respondi com um sorriso de canto.

Ela estreitou os olhos.

-Está insinuando que eu possa cozinhar mal? –ela perguntou.

-Só vou saber quando comer. –dei de ombro.

-Devia é deixar você sem comer!–ela revidou, voltando a olhar o que fazia.

-Tsc –resmunguei –Vou tomar um banho.

Quando eu sai do banheiro, Temari mandou eu olhar o arroz para que ela própria pudesse tomar banho. Desliguei o fogo ao mesmo tempo que ela saia do banheiro e ela terminou de preparar os acompanhamentos.

Arrumei os pratos na mesa de centro da sala e nos sentamos novamente no chão para comer.

Provei do arroz, do peixe e do bolinho de massa amarelada que eu não fazia ideia do que era, que eu descobri após morder que tinha carne bovina dentro, enquanto ela apenas me olhava com uma expressão sarcástica.

-Você vai ficar se achando o resto da noite se eu elogiar sua comida, não é? –resmunguei. –Me desculpe, mas você não tem cara de quem cozinha. –disse irônico.

Ela riu.

-Vou deixar essa passar, Nara. –ela disse, começando a comer também.

O tempero da comida da Temari era bem diferente do da minha mãe e me lembrava vagamente da comida que eu comera em um restaurante de Suna enquanto estava por lá em missão, o que reforçou a conclusão óbvia que a culinária das duas vilas tinham suas diferenças.

Mas lembrar da comida da minha mãe fez eu lembrar de outra coisa.

-Minha mãe perguntou se estamos namorando. –eu disse e ela parou com o hashi a meio caminho da boca.

-O que? –perguntou, voltando o hashi para o prato –Ela perguntou?

-Sim.

-E você respondeu o que?

-Obviamente que sim, né? –eu bufei –Pra que eu ia mentir para minha mãe?

Temari pareceu refletir por um momento.

-Bem –começou, mordeu o lábio inferior. Eu achei graça. Temari insegura era algo que se via pouco –O que ela disse?

-Ela ficou feliz, Temari. –eu respondi. –Minha mãe gosta de você.

Temari pareceu um pouco aliviada com aquilo e voltou a comer. Eu sei que ela gostava de minha mãe tanto quanto minha mãe gostava dela. As duas tinham o gênio parecido, o que podia ser um desastre completo, mas não era. Quer dizer, era pra mim, quando as duas resolviam se juntar para pegar no meu pé. Mas era muito melhor elas me importunarem do que não se darem bem.

-Você sabe o que eu senti falta aqui na sua casa? –ela perguntou enquanto estávamos terminando de comer.

-Uma mesa? –chutei, levando em consideração a reclamação do dia anterior.

-Também, e você podia ter uma. –ela respondeu e eu revirei os olhos –Mas não era isso.

-O que então?

-Shogi –ela respondeu dando de ombro.

-Ah! –exclamei –Sim, não tenho um tabuleiro aqui. Deixei o meu na casa da minha mãe. Eu não tenho um parceiro para jogar desde... Bem, que meu pai morreu...

Ela assentiu, reunindo os pratos e levando-os para a cozinha. Levantei-me, pegando o que ainda ficou na mesa. Coloquei-os na pia e comecei a lavar a louça.

Foi a vez dela se encostar no batente da porta.

-Você é menos machista do que tenta parecer –ela riu.

-Tsc –resmunguei, mas sorri, sem que ela visse.

Ela se aproximou de mim e pegou um pano de prato, enxugando a louça que eu lavava.

-Eu sei jogar. –ela disse de repente enquanto terminava de guardar a louça no armário.

-Hum? –perguntei quanto puxava o pano de prato de sua mão e secava as minhas.

-Eu sei jogar shogi –ela explicou –Se você quiser pegar o tabuleiro e trazer pra cá, a gente joga na folga que teremos depois da segunda fase do Exame.

Eu sorri pra ela. Ela ainda não tinha falado nada sobre ficar por aqui o mês entre a segunda e terceira fase do Exame Chuunin, como ela fizera da outra vez, e eu tinha ficado um pouco receoso que ela não ficasse.

-Tudo bem. –respondi por fim, ela sorriu de volta.

Terminamos de arrumar a cozinha juntos e Temari foi para o quarto. Parei na porta, sem saber se era bem-vindo ali ou se devia voltar para o sofá. Temari estava parada ao lado da cama e perguntou assim que me viu:

-Estou cansada, vamos dormir?

-Uhum. –respondi ainda parado na porta.

-Então vai logo Shikmaru, já disse que não vou dormir entre você e a parede.

Eu revirei os olhos para sua delicadeza e passei por ela, me deitei na cama de barriga pra cima. Temari apagou a luz e logo senti o colchão afundar do meu lado. Sua mão tocou meu braço e ela se aproximou mais, deitando a cabeça no meu peito.

Sorri, mesmo sabendo que ela não podia ver. Abracei-a e ficamos em silêncio, ouvindo apenas a respiração um do outro, que aos poucos adquiriam o mesmo ritmo.

* * *

N.A: Bem, resolvi voltar a postar aqui depois de receber um review da **obeyhinata.** Obrigada pelo apoio flor 3

Espero que tenham gostado e espero comentarios, pfv!


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

-Temari –eu chamei de dentro do quarto.

-O que foi? –ela perguntou da cozinha.

-Vem aqui –pedi.

Demorou apenas alguns segundos para ela entrar no quarto.

-Que foi? –ela repetiu a pergunta.

-O que é isso? –perguntei apontando para o pano verde em cima da cama.

Tínhamos acabado de chegar de mais um dia de trabalho e, ao entrar no quarto para pegar uma roupa, sentei na cama pra tirar o sapato e senti algo molhando minha bunda.

-É uma toalha, Shikamaru –ela respondeu com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-E o que ela está fazendo em cima da cama? –eu perguntei.

-Eu larguei aí depois de tomar banho hoje cedo. –ela respondeu como se não fosse nada.

-Temari, não se deixa a toalha molhada em cima da cama! –eu ralhei.

Ela riu.

-Você está brigando comigo por causa da toalha em cima da cama? –ela perguntou e eu assenti –Virou uma velha agora? Eu sempre deixei a toalha por aí, se quer saber.

-Você nunca fez isso aqui em casa. –eu respondi, pois ela sempre pendurava a toalha.

-Isso quer dizer que já estou me sentindo em casa. –ela respondeu com ironia, pegando a toalha de cima da cama e saindo com ela. Voltou alguns segundos depois sem ela –Pronto, está no banheiro. Mais alguma coisa, mamãe?

Eu bufei.

-A cama ainda está molhada –resmunguei –E do meu lado.

-Ah, Shikamaru –ela exclamou –Vai te catar! Até irmos dormir essa porcaria já está seca! –e saiu do quarto novamente.

-Problemática! –resmunguei.

-Idiota! –ela respondeu da cozinha.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Acordei sozinho na cama, ouvindo o barulho do chuveiro. Chutei o cobertor e levantei, já sentindo como o dia de hoje seria quente.

Esperei Temari sair do banheiro encostado na parede, de frente para a porta. Quando ela a abriu, levou um pequeno susto comigo ali.

-Eu já disse pra você ir assustar a sua mãe! –ela ralhou comigo e eu ri.

Ela ia passar por mim para entrar novamente no quarto, mas eu segurei seu braço. Ela virou o rosto e eu roubei um beijo rápido, soltando-a e entrando no banheiro, mas não sem antes ver um sorriso bobo brotando nos lábios dela.

Fomos para o prédio do Hokage rapidamente, o sol da manhã já quente demais. Nos encontramos com os representantes das outras vilas e começamos a trabalhar.

Karui nos acompanhou no almoço em uma casa de chá próxima ao prédio. Fizemos o pedido e eu e Temari estávamos discutindo por causa do tempo, que ela afirmava nem estar tão quente assim, quando Karui me chamou:

-Shikamaru-san...

-Hum? –virei-me para ela, pois até o momento eu olhava para Temari que estava do meu lado.

-Você é... Amigo do Chouji-san a muito tempo né? –ela perguntou.

-Bem... –cocei a cabeça –Sim, desde pirralhos.

-Hum... –ela não continuou e nossa comida chegou.

Começamos a comer. Me perguntei se Karui queria perguntar alguma coisa sobre Chouji e se ela estava com vergonha por causa de Temari. Percebi pelo olhar de Temari que ela pensava a mesma coisa que eu e, quando estávamos quase terminando de comer, ela pediu licença e se levantou.

Karui me encarou por alguns momentos e desviava o olhar sempre que eu a olhava.

-Você quer me perguntar alguma coisa, não é? –eu disse.

Ela corou.

-Na verdade, quero sim. –ela respondeu depois de um tempo.

-Então pergunte logo antes que a Temari volte.

-Vocês são namorados?

Eu arregalei os olhos e corei. Não esperava que ela fosse fazer alguma pergunta não relacionada ao Chouji. Pigarrei, pensando se devia mentir ou não. Dei de ombro. No fim, nosso relacionamento não era nenhum segredo.

-Sim. –respondi. –É tão obvio? –perguntei fazendo uma careta.

Karui deu uma risada.

-Não muito –respondeu –Só da pra notar se prestar atenção sabe... Vocês meio que parecem já saber o que e outro vai falar ou fazer e quando parecem que não sabem vocês se comunicam com olhares e expressões.

-Ah! –exclamei –Mas isso é porque a gente trabalha junto a muito tempo.

Karui deu um sorriso que me dizia que ela não acreditava naquilo.

-E isso é normal por aqui? –ela perguntou- Shinobis de vilas diferente e etc.?

-Bem... Não sei te dizer. Meus amigos próximos têm relacionamentos com pessoas daqui da vila mesmo.

Ela assentiu. Temari já estava voltando e eu já tinha dado o assunto como encerrado quando ela voltou a falar:

-Posso fazer mais uma pergunta?

-Pode –respondi dando de ombro novamente.

-Você disse que seus amigos próximos tem relacionamentos com pessoas da vila...

-Sim...

-O Chouji-san... –ela corou –Ele tem uma namorada?

Eu segurei uma risada, Temari voltou a sentar do meu lado.

-Não. –eu respondi.

Temari me lançou um olhar curioso quando Karui abaixou o olhar para o prato. Eu sorri de canto para ela e ela assentiu. Eu segurei outra risada. A kunoichi de Kumo estava certa, eu e Temari realmente nos comunicávamos facilmente sem palavras.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Temari tinha teimado que não estava tão quente comigo o dia todo, mas quando chegamos no apartamento depois do trabalho, ela se enfiou no banheiro e só saiu de lá depois de um banho e com um pijama com a blusa de alcinha e o short muito mais curto do que o que ela tinha usado nos outros dias.

Eu não falei nada e fui para o banheiro enquanto ela arrumava a mesa para comermos o lámen que tínhamos comprado, já pensando em como eu iria dormir com Temari naquele short que deixava mais da metade das coxas dela pra fora. Eu suspirei enquanto a água molhava meu rosto, e que coxas!

Quando sai do banho, ela estava sentada no sofá me esperando para comermos. Sentamos novamente em volta da minha mesa de centro e ela me olhou com curiosidade.

-O que Karui queria tanto te perguntar? –ela perguntou rindo.

-Se a gente está namorando. –eu respondi.

A cara de Temari fechou e ela me encarou com aquela expressão assustadora. Eu senti um frio na espinha.

-Não é isso que você está pensando, problemática! –eu disse antes que minha namorada de áurea assassina pensasse em matar a provável futura namorada do meu melhor amigo –Ela queria saber se por aqui relacionamento entre shinobis de outras vilas era normal. Quando você voltou, ela tinha acabado de perguntar se Chouji tinha namorada.

A expressão de Temari se suavizou.

-Ah! –ela exclamou –Então ela está interessada mesmo no Akimichi?

Eu revirei os olhos.

-Está. –respondi –E não venha me dizer que você, além de problemática, é ciumenta?

Ela me encarou com aquela expressão assustadora de novo, seu cenho se franziu e os olhos estreitaram.

-Tsc, problemática. –reclamei, mas sorri pra ela –Você sabe que não precisa ter ciúmes, não é?

Ela corou. Eu ri.

-Idiota! –ela xingou. –Não preciso mesmo, quem iria querer namorar um preguiçoso como você?

-Você! –respondi rindo.

-Realmente tenho um mau gosto terrível!

Ela se levantou com os pratos na mão e eu me levantei também, tirei os pratos das mãos dela e devolvi pra mesa, a abraçando.

-Você eu não sei, mas eu tenho muito bom gosto! –sussurrei antes de beijá-la.

Ela teimou um pouco, mas cedeu ao beijo. Seguimos a rotina de lavar a louça e deixar tudo em ordem antes de irmos dormir. Quando Temari caminhou para cama depois de apagar a luz, tentei não pensar muito no tamanho de seu short.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

O quarto estava levemente iluminado pelos raios de sol que conseguiam vencer a cortina. Temari estava deitada de costas para mim, o lençol cobria tudo, menos os cabelos loiros espalhados pelo travesseiro. Levantei um pouco para olhar o relógio na escrivaninha que ficava de frente para a porta e suspirei: Já estava na hora de levantar.

Me aproximei de Temari e a abracei.

-Hey, problemática! –chamei em seu ouvido –Está na hora de levantar.

Temari se virou no meu abraço, os olhos piscando sonolentos, bocejou. Eu sorri pra ela.

-Olhe lá fora e vê se não está chovendo. –ela resmungou.

-Hã? –perguntei franzindo o cenho.

-Você acordou antes de mim. –ela continuou resmungando –Se não estiver chovendo, provavelmente vai começar logo.

Revirei os olhos para ela e Temari riu. Soltei-a para que pudéssemos levantar e ela sentou-se na cama, se espreguiçando. A alça direita da blusa de seu pijama deslizou pelo braço quando ela os abaixou, expondo quase todo seu seio. Eu corei, dividido entre olhar descaradamente ou desviar os olhos, a curiosidade quase falou mais alto, mas decidi tarde demais por desviar: Temari me pegou no flagra.

Ela estreitou os olhos, o rosto corou. Eu não entendia como alguém podia parecer ameaçador e com vergonha ao mesmo tempo, mas Temari conseguia.

-Você não precisa disfarçar desse jeito. –ela disse –Eu sei o que você estava olhando.

-E-e-eu... -gaguejei olhando tudo menos ela.

Ela ajeitou a alça e sentou-se na cama com as pernas cruzadas. Pegou meu rosto pelo queixo e me fez olhar para ela.

-Shikamaru –me chamou –Eu sei que disse pra você que não me sinto confortável ainda e, bem, eu não me sinto. Você disse que não precisamos ter pressa e eu concordo, mas não ter pressa não significa não fazer nada, certo?

Eu a fitei confuso.

-Não entendi.

Ela riu

-Isso é uma novidade! –ela tocou meu rosto com carinho –Estou dizendo que quero te conhecer aos poucos e que você me conheça também. Que não fazer –ela deu uma engasgada na palavra, corando, mas disse: -sexo, não quer dizer que você não possa me olhar ou... me tocar... E, quando acontecer, vai ser... Natural.

Eu a encarei por um momento, encaixando as palavras dela em minha mente, entendendo e concordando com o que ela falava. Assenti com a cabeça e ela sorriu, seu rosto se aproximou do meu enquanto seus olhos se fechavam. Nos beijamos devagar.

Eu queria mesmo conhecer Temari em todos os sentidos, de todos os jeitos, e, como ela própria estava dizendo, não tinha como ser se não aos poucos. Ela estava me expondo quem era, seu coração, sua alma e seus medos, pouco a pouco, e eu retribuía fazendo o mesmo. Aos poucos íamos conhecendo as manias um do outro, as que irritavam e as que apenas estavam presentes, e as que agradavam... Não havia mesmo qualquer outra forma de nós nos sentirmos confortáveis em estar como homem e mulher um com o outro se não aos poucos também.

Temari suspirou contra meus lábios e se afastou lentamente, sorrindo corada.

-Vamos trabalhar, seu preguiçoso. –ela disse.

Eu concordei e começamos a já estabelecida rotina da manhã. O clima entre nós mais leve. Beijei-a de surpresa duas vezes antes de sairmos de casa, sem medo de que ela entendesse minhas ações como pressão. Ela riu e corou as duas vezes.

Faltavam dois dias para o começo do Exame Chuunin e, enquanto fazíamos o caminho do apartamento até o prédio do Hokage, eu já identificava alguns genins e jounins responsáveis por eles pela vila. Temari cumprimentou seu ex-sensei, Baki, que acabara de chegar com seu novo time.

-Kankuro também vai vir com a equipe dele? –perguntei um pouco apreensivo, me lembrando sobre ela comentando do irmão que estava treinando um time de genins em algum momento de nossas conversas. Eu não havia lido o nome dele entre os professores dos inscritos, mas queria ter certeza. Kankuro não era uma pessoa previsível e eu não tinha ideia de qual seria sua reação ao saber que, mais do que namorando a irmã dele, ela estava praticamente morando comigo.

Ela riu.

-Está com medo do meu irmão, Nara? –ela perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Tsc! –exclamei –Não estou com medo. Seu irmão é um tanto imprevisível, não quero acabar com um dardo venenoso na bunda porque ele não gosta de mim ou algo do tipo.

Temari riu mais alto.

\- Pode ficar sossegado, ele não inscreveu a equipe dele. Não é o mais paciente dos professores, mas sabe que eles não estão prontos pra isso ainda. Sua bunda nem nenhuma parte do seu corpo corre qualquer risco... Por enquanto.

Revirei os olhos e ela sorriu. Eu tentei, mas não consegui não sorrir de volta. Essa mulher me desarmava de todas as maneiras e eu achava isso muito problemático, mas me perguntava se era isso que meu pai sentia por minha mãe. Se era sobre isso que ele tinha me avisado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A véspera do Exame chegou e terminamos de preparar tudo quando o sol já estava se pondo, divididos entre tarefas burocráticas finais, a organização na academia da primeira prova e do local da segunda prova. Jantamos em um restaurante próximo ao apartamento.

-Amanhã você precisa chegar cedo na academia, Shikamaru. –Temari me lembrou enquanto secava o cabelo com uma toalha depois de seu banho. Eu acabara de tomar o meu próprio, entrando no quarto.

-Eu sei. –suspirei parando próximo a ela –Que problemático. Não gosto de supervisionar a prova escrita, é um saco.

-Você não gosta pois preferia estar dormindo. –ela disse, se aproximando de mim. Sorriu irônica e seus braços laçaram meu pescoço.

-Tsc –resmunguei –Preferia mesmo. Quanto mais cedo acordo, menos tempo fico na cama com você.

Eu abracei sua cintura e a trouxe para mais perto do meu corpo enquanto falava. Ela corou, o sorriso irritante deixou seus lábios.

-Preguiçoso! –ela me acusou.

-Deixe der ser chata! –eu resmunguei – Você vai ver quando estivermos de folga! Não vai querer sair da cama tanto quanto eu!

-Tsc –ela me imitou e eu achei graça –A cama é macia, talvez você tenha razão.

Eu ri e a beijei lentamente antes de soltá-la e deitar na cama. Temari me encarou por um momento já deitado e eu levantei uma sobrancelha. Ela sorriu pra mim suavemente e o sorriso brotou automaticamente como resposta em meu rosto. Ela apagou a luz e deitou em meu peito. Como todas as noites, ela me abraçou como se eu fosse um ursinho de pelúcia gigante. E como todas as noites, eu sorri pro nada como o idiota apaixonado que eu sou.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7**

Eu bocejei pela quarta vez na última meia hora enquanto olhava os trinta e seis monitores posicionados em fileiras de seis por seis na parede, sentado de frente para eles em um sofá de dois lugares. Cada um deles mostrava uma área da base subterrânea de treinamento onde dezenove das quarenta equipes iniciais faziam a segunda prova do Exame Chuunin.

A prova consistia em reunir informações pelo labirinto, que era a base subterrânea de treinamento, e encontrar um pergaminho escondido e a saída. Cada genin levava consigo uma pista de como chegar aos pergaminhos ou de como sair e lutas pelas pistas eram inevitáveis. Haviam algumas charadas espalhadas pelos corredores também e mantimentos. A prova teria fim em três dias e devia ser supervisionada pelos responsáveis do exame, eu e Temari, e alguns representantes das outras vilas.

A porta da salinha abriu e eu olhei por cima do ombro. Temari entrava com duas latas de café. A prova tinha se iniciado as três da tarde e o primeiro turno de doze horas tinha ficado com o representante Kusa e Karui. Eu e Temari havíamos pegado o segundo turno a quatro horas atrás e, depois de duas cochiladas minhas, ela resolveu ir pegar café na máquina que tinha na cafeteria da academia.

-Como estão as coisas aí? –ela disse me entregando uma lata e sentando do meu lado.

-Nada demais... –eu disse, olhando as imagens meio sombria nos monitores. –A maioria das equipes resolveu descansar depois dessas dezesseis horas de prova.

-Hum... –ela murmurou enquanto abria a lata, seus olhos voltados para os monitores.

As câmeras focavam as vinte e quatro salas que eram espalhadas pelo labirinto e alguns corredores com pistas. Haviam nove pergaminhos localizados nas salas. Isso significava que, das dezenove equipes que estavam ali, dez com certeza não passariam para próxima prova.

-Você viu a equipe do Baki-sensei? –Temari perguntou depois de alguns minutos.

-Eles passaram pela sala 22 assim que você saiu. – eu respondi –Conseguiram o pergaminho depois da garota, Niyla né? –ela assentiu –Perceber que tinha um genjutsu na sala.

-Ela é uma garota inteligente. –Temari comentou –Baki-sensei só trouxe o time pro exame por causa dela. Os outros dois, se não fizerem ela ser eliminada nessa prova, o que eu duvido, muito provavelmente vão ser surrados na terceira fase.

-Pelo jeito ser forte, inteligente e violentas são características das mulheres de Suna, hun? –perguntei com um sorriso de canto.

Ela deixou de olhar os monitores e levantou uma sobrancelha para mim.

-Estou tentando saber se isso foi uma cantada idiota ou se você está me provocando... –ela disse –Mas eu acho que foi a segunda opção, por que você fez questão de frisar a palavra "violenta".-Eu ri de sua análise. Ela revirou os olhos. –Eu não sou violenta.

-A floresta que você desmatou para matar aquela ninja de Oto discorda. –eu retruquei.

-Shikamaru, eu não acredito que você desenterrou essa luta! Fazem pelo menos seis anos que isso aconteceu.

-E você ainda sim me chama de Bebê Chorão. –observei, mas dei de ombro –Posso pensar em mais coisas, algumas bem recentes, como o comunicado que recebi do sindico na semana passada porque você gosta de bater as portas.

-Você tem razão sobre uma coisa. –ela disse de repente.

-Tenho é? No que?

-Eu devia parar de bater as portas e bater em você!

E ela realmente me deu um soco no braço.

-Au! –exclamei. Sei que ela não tinha usado nem algo perto de sua força normal, mas com certeza ficaria roxo pela manhã. –Você acabou de provar meu ponto.

Ela bufou, mas não estava realmente brava: O canto da sua boca queria sorrir. Ela voltou a encarar os monitores e eu fiz o mesmo.

O tempo demorava a passar e, além de uma ou outra luta por informações, quatro armadinhas ativadas e mais duas equipes, uma de Konoha e uma de Iwa, conseguiram seus pergaminhos, nada de muito espetacular acontecia. Olhei no relógio na parede a esquerda e só haviam passado mais três horas. Olhei para Temari, e ela tinha o cotovelo apoiado no braço do sofá e o rosto na mão, os olhos encarando com tédio os monitores.

Eu me arrastei para mais perto dela no sofá e apoiei o braço no encosto do sofá a suas costas. Vi um sorrisinho nascer nos lábios dela, mas ela não desviou os olhos dos monitores.

-Estamos trabalhando, sabe... –ela murmurou.

-Hum, sei sim. –respondi, sem me mexer. –E o que tem?

-Você está perto demais de mim para quem sabe que estamos trabalhando. –ela observou, seus olhos voltaram pra mim, a sobrancelha arqueada.

-Tsc –resmunguei –Eu acho que é impressão sua.

-Hum... E o que você pretende fazer agora?

-Te beijar. –eu respondi e esperei suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas antes de fazê-lo.

Meus lábios apenas roçaram nos dela de início, mas Temari não era de ficar passiva em qualquer tipo de situação e foi ela que selou o beijo. Me beijou com calma, as mãos foram para meu pescoço, nossas línguas se encontraram e segurei-a pela cintura. Foi um beijo longo e lento, mas, aos poucos, foi ganhando um ritmo mais intenso.

Eu sabia que ali não era hora nem lugar, que em algumas horas iríamos para casa e eu poderia beijá-la à vontade, mas não me parecia possível desgrudar minha boca da dela naquele momento. Ela mordiscava meu lábio, esfregava sua língua na minha, dominante em um momento, deixando-me dominar em outro. Nos separávamos, respirávamos, voltávamos a nos beijar. Minhas mãos passeavam por sua cintura e ela parecia indecisa sobre despentear meu cabelo ou agarrar meus ombros.

Só nos distanciamos quando passos foram ouvidos no corredor. Temari riu enquanto me ajudava a arrumar meu cabelo e desamarrotava a roupa. Quando a porta se abriu e o representante de Kiri entrou, nos cumprimentando, estávamos totalmente compostos.

Quando a porta fechou atrás das costas de Temari, ela soltou um risinho. Eu sorri para ela. A sala onde estávamos não tinha janelas, então meus olhos arderam quando saímos do prédio da academia para o sol do meio da tarde.

-Estou com fome. –ela declarou enquanto andávamos pelas ruas movimentadas da vila.

-Quer comer lámen? –perguntei. –Podemos comer no Ichiraku.

-Pode ser. –ela deu de ombro e seguimos o caminho da barraquinha de lámen.

Quando chegamos, Naruto ocupava um dos bancos, devorando rapidamente o que era seu terceiro prato, pelo que eu podia ver das tigelas vazias em cima do balcão.

-Ah, Shikamaru! –ele exclamou depois de engolir a comida –Tudo na boa?

-Tudo sim, e aí? –respondi sentando-me ao seu lado.

Temari sentou do meu lado e Naruto notou sua presença.

-Temari! –ele exclamou feliz e Temari acenou com a cabeça–Eu to bem. Vocês estavam supervisionando o exame?

-É. –respondi enquanto Temari pediu o meu lámen e o dela para o tiozinho. –Segunda fase.

-Ah, já? –ele apareceu supresso, bufou –Eu sai em missão logo depois do festival e só voltei agora.

-E veio direto pra cá? –Temari perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada–Sua esposa não está te esperando?

Naruto fez uma cara magoada.

-Hinata não está em casa. –ele resmungou. –Kakashi-sensei mandou ela pra uma missão ontem e eu nem sei quando ela volta.

-Só assim pra você vir aqui comer não é, Naruto? –Ichihaku perguntou enquanto servia nosso lámen;

-Ah, tio! –Naruto exclamou –Desculpa por isso, mas a comida da Hinata é gostosa demais, você não tem noção! Mas eu ainda venho aqui sempre que dá!

Eu e Temari comemos enquanto Naruto falava sobre como era estar casado e em como ia suas missões. Ele perguntou de Gaara para Temari e, quando ele terminou a quinta tigela de lámen e nós pagamos as nossas, seguimos juntos, pois a casa de Naruto e Hinata era relativamente perto do meu apartamento.

Em algum momento que me pareceu muito estranho, Naruto parou de falar e olhou para nós dois por um tempo.

-Hey! –ele disse quando chegamos a rua de sua casa.

-Hum? –eu e Temari perguntamos juntos.

-Vocês estão agindo diferente... –ele disse, coçando o queixo.

Temari levantou uma sobrancelha.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? –ela perguntou.

-Eu acho que... –ele deu uma risadinha –Eu acho que vocês estão namorando!

Temari ficou vermelha igual um tomate e desviou o olhar. Eu cocei a cabeça e ri sem graça.

-Espera! –Naruto olhou de um para o outro –Eu estava zoando, mas, é sério? Vocês estão? –não respondemos novamente e ele riu alto –Eu não acredito! Se vocês não estão negando, é porque estão!

Temari revirou os olhos e respondeu por fim:

-Isso não é da sua conta, é?

-Você ainda não está negando! –ele riu mais.

Temari tinha uma expressão assassina e eu revirei os olhos.

-Deixa de ser escandaloso, Naruto! –eu disse, não querendo que minha namorada atentasse contra a vida do que provavelmente era o futuro Hokage –Sim, estamos. E se você não parar de ser problemático, alguém vai acabar espalhando por aí porque você e a Hinata resolveram casar tão de repente.

Naruto parou de rir imediatamente e Temari arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Nós somos amigos, Shikamaru! –ele disse –Você não faria isso!

Ele me encarou por um minuto.

-Tá, tá bom! –ele resmungou –Vou pra casa, tô com saudade da minha cama.

Revirei os olhos enquanto Naruto dava as costas e acenava. Temari me olhou curiosa.

-O que foi isso? –ela perguntou.

-Em casa eu te conto. –respondi e voltei a andar.

Ela me seguiu em silêncio. Eu estava cansado e com sono e provavelmente ela também. Chegamos no apartamento e Temari falou para eu tomar banho primeiro enquanto ela terminava de escrever uma mensagem que precisava mandar para Gaara. Ela entrou no banheiro logo depois que eu sai e eu deitei na cama. Acordei minutos mais tarde com ela deitando ao meu lado.

-Tá acordado? –ela perguntou, deitada de bruços com as cotovelos apoiados no colchão e o rosto nas mãos, olhando para mim.

-Não muito. –resmunguei e ela riu.

-Eu estou curiosa... –ela confessou –Que chantagem foi aquela que você usou com o Naruto?

Eu ri.

-É um segredo, certo? –perguntei e ela assentiu. –Você sabe que o Naruto sempre foi cabeça oca e, apesar de todo mundo saber, ele só notou que a Hinata gostava dele depois da Guerra. Eles começaram a namorar em uns dois meses. O pai da Hinata é um cara meio severo, líder de clã, você sabe como é. Ele não implicou com o relacionamento dos dois porque o Naruto tinha ganhado o respeito dele e de todo mundo com tudo que aconteceu. Mas o Naruto é um grande paspalho e conseguiu arrumar confusão com o sogro.

-Oras! –ela exclamou –Como é que ele arrumou confusão com o sogro e mesmo assim casou com a Hinata?

Eu ri de novo. Aquela era uma história que só eu e Kakashi sabíamos, além dos envolvidos, e tiramos sarro da cara Naruto sempre que tínhamos oportunidade.

-Hiashi-san pegou Naruto só de cueca na cama com a Hinata. –eu respondi.

-Oh! –Temari exclamou surpresa e depois gargalhou –Eu não acredito nisso!

-Pois pode acreditar. –eu disse –Naruto levou uma bela sova e Hiashi-san fez eles se casarem mais que depressa.

Temari riu mais.

-Você foi maldoso com ele, Shikamaru! –ela disse por fim.

-Eu não fui maldoso. –respondi –Obviamente não vou espalhar isso por aí. Mas ele estava zoando com a gente, nada mais justo do que ser zoado de volta.

Temari ainda ria quando eu passei o braço por sua cintura e a puxei para mais perto.

-Vamos dormir –pedi –Temos muito trabalho pra fazer quando acordarmos e ainda mais um turno de supervisão do exame antes do fim da segunda fase.

-Sim, eu sei –ela suspirou, e seu corpo encostou mais no meu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Senti algo se mexer e abri os olhos, mas estava tudo escuro. Estendi o braço, procurando Temari e não a encontrei. Uma luz se acendeu no corredor e eu constatei que ela tinha ido à cozinha ou ao banheiro.

Não demorou para a luz voltar a apagar e o colchão afundar do meu lado. Ela se aproximou de mim e eu a abracei.

-Tá acordado? –ela perguntou.

-Acordei com você levantando. –respondi.

-Desculpe. –ela murmurou, sua mão achou meu rosto e fez um leve carinho.

-Não se preocupe. –respondi.

Ela continuou com o carinho no meu rosto, subiu para meu cabelo e acariciou minha nuca. Minha mão em sua cintura subia e descia lentamente. O lençol farfalhou quando ela se aproximou mais e sua boca encostou na minha em um selinho demorado. Ela se afastou e voltou a selar nossos lábios da mesma forma repetidas vezes. Eu lacei sua cintura e trouxe-a para mais perto, aprofundando um desses beijos. Ela não se afastou, correspondendo. Nossas línguas se encontraram e se entrelaçaram, se acariciaram. Nos separamos um pouco ofegantes, o escuro não deixava vermos o rosto um do outro. Ela me beijou de novo e eu me inclinei mais para ela, minhas mãos passeavam mais rápido por sua cintura, apertando levemente. Suas mãos bagunçavam meu cabelo, desciam por meus ombros e voltavam para meu cabelo.

Nos separamos novamente. Eu podia escutar a respiração ofegante dela e o coração acelerado batia contra meu peito, eu estando quase deitado em cima dela. Encostei a testa na dela por alguns segundos, ela levantou um pouco a cabeça e recomeçou, de novo, o beijo.

Suas mãos desceram de meus ombros pelas minhas costas e pararam na barra da minha blusa. Eu congelei no meio do beijo enquanto uma de suas mãos subia de novo, mas por dentro da blusa.

-O que foi? –ela perguntou contra meus lábios, sua mão fazendo círculos sobre as minhas costas.

Suspirei com a sensação de sua mão quente na minha pele.

-Nada –respondi e voltei a beijá-la.

Minha mão esquerda desceu de sua cintura para a coxa dela. Temari suspirou quando apertei, as unhas arranhando de leve minhas costas. Sua mão deixou minhas costas e, ainda por dentro da blusa acariciou meu peito, subiu pelos ombros, arranhou de leve minha nuca.

-Temari... –murmurei em tom de aviso, ela riu, tirando a mão de dentro de minha blusa.

A beijei uma última vez antes de voltar a deitar na cama e trazê-la para perto. Ela me abraçou, daquele jeito que fazia eu me sentir um urso de pelúcia.

-Você faz com que eu me sinta uma pelúcia gigante desse jeito. –eu murmurei para ela.

Ela riu.

-Você é meu cervo de pelúcia. –ela disse em meu ouvido.

Soltei um riso pelo nariz.

-Ok, acho que posso conviver com isso. –disse –Que horas eram quando você levantou?

-Três e alguma coisa. –ela respondeu –Dormimos muito cedo...

Eu assenti com a cabeça, antes de me lembrar que ela não podia me ver por conta do escuro e dizer:

-Sim.

Ficamos em silêncio, abraçados por um tempo. O sono não veio, mas estar com ela daquela forma era reconfortante. Temari afagava meu braço e eu mexia em seus cabelos.

-Precisamos ir para o prédio do Hokage para começar os relatórios? –ela perguntou depois de um longo tempo.

-Só se você quiser –respondi –Podemos usar a mesa da sala ou a escrivaninha aqui do quarto.

-A sua micro mesa, você quer dizer. –ela resmungou.

-Eu queria saber porque você gosta tanto de mesas grandes, que problemático!

-Vamos ter que nos apertar na mesa de centro da sua sala ou revezar uma escrivaninha, isso responde sua pergunta?

-Isso é uma exceção. –respondi –Eu sozinho não preciso de uma mesa.

-Mas você não está sozinho agora.

Minha resposta parou a meio caminho de ser dada e eu nada disse e, nos minutos que se seguiram, Temari também não disse mais nada. Eu não queria, mas quase deixei escapar o lembrete que em pouco tempo ela iria embora. Também havia uma carga emocional em sua frase, que eu sabia não se referir apenas a ela estar hospedada aqui. Não sei se ela pensou a mesma coisa que eu, mas deixou de me abraçar e se afastou, levantando da cama.

-Vou arrumar algo para comer, você quer? –ela perguntou, sua voz neutra demais dentro da situação.

Eu suspirei.

-Pode ser.

Eu ainda fiquei encarando o teto por um tempo antes de me levantar e ir atrás dela. Temari tinha colocado a água para ferver e olhava o que tinha dentro da geladeira. Encostei no batente da porta enquanto ela tirava de dentro da geladeira uma travessa com arroz e outra com salmão cozido que ela tinha preparado antes do nosso turno de supervisão. Ela colocou na pia e destampou, eu me aproximei e abracei sua cintura, apoiando meu queixo em seu ombro.

Temari ficou tensa por um momento, mas relaxou e suas mãos se puseram em cima das minhas.

-Eu tenho a sensação que você me diz muito mais do que suas palavras falam. –murmurei pra ela. –Faz sentido pra você?

-Faz. –ela respondeu.

-Que bom que não sou maluco. –dei uma risada. –Eu faço isso também?

Ela soltou um riso baixo.

-Eu acho que sim. –ela respondeu –Mas quem tinha que saber é você, não?

Eu pensei por um momento.

-É, eu acho que faço também –conclui. –Estou feliz que você esteja aqui.

Eu beijei o topo de sua cabeça. A soltei quando a chaleira apitou e fiz o chá para gente enquanto ela montava alguns onigiris.


	8. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8**

Já estava claro quando eu e Temari sentamos no chão da sala para começarmos os relatórios sobre o desenvolvimento das equipes dentro da Base Subterrânea. Era um trabalho chato e eu não queria realmente fazê-lo, mas era necessário para a avaliação depois da terceira fase, onde seriam escolhidos os novos chuunins de cada vila.

Temari bufou irritada algumas vezes, sem eu saber o que estava acontecendo, até que ela falou:

-Estou com vontade de te bater, Nara.

-Hã?

Ela resmungou algumas palavras que eu não entendi e corou.

-Eu não tenho ideia do que escrever sobre os genins da equipe 4 de Kumo! –ela respondeu por fim –Porque _você_ estava me agarrando quando eles lutaram contra a equipe do Baki-sensei.

Eu corei, mas ri.

-Você não reclamou na hora. –a lembrei e sua expressão ficou mais zangada –E não tem motivo para você ficar brava com isso. Ainda temos doze tediosas horas para observá-los.

Ela revirou os olhos.

-Fique longe de mim nessas doze horas então, se não eu vou arrancar essas suas mãos bobas com o meu Kirikiri mai.

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha para ela. Mas levei a sério sua ameaça, até porque realmente precisávamos de material para os relatórios, e passamos as doze horas enfurnados naquela sala prestando atenção no que os genins faziam pelos monitores. No fim do turno, adicionamos novas informações no quadro que tinha ao lado dos monitores: Das dezenove equipes, àquela altura, sete haviam conseguido o pergaminho e cinco chego ao fim do labirinto. Um pergaminho havia sido destruído e dois gennins estavam mortos.

Fomos rendidos e saímos pelas ruas escuras e desertas de Konoha. Andamos lado a lado por alguns minutos, a brisa fria, uma coruja piou. Olhei de soslaio Temari e ela olhava a lua, perdida em pensamentos. Ainda pelo canto do olho, vi sua mão balançar a centímetros da minha. Suspirei baixo, esperando que a loira não escutasse, e segurei sua mão, exatamente como ela tinha feito comigo após o festival.

Temari não deixou de encarar a lua, mas um sorriso nasceu em seus lábios e ela segurou minha mão de volta. Eu sorri também, voltando a olhar o caminho que fazíamos. Fomos o caminho inteiro de mãos dadas.

Abri a porta do apartamento, ainda segurando sua mão. Entramos e, antes que ela acendesse a luz da sala após fechar a porta, eu a puxei de encontro a mim. Ela ofegou surpresa quando seu peito bateu no meu e eu enlacei sua cintura.

-Hey! –exclamou e riu.

Eu a beijei. Temari correspondeu e eu a apertei contra mim. Nossas línguas se encontraram, suas mãos se apoiaram em meus ombros, eu a empurrei de encontro a parede ao lado da porta, meu corpo a prendeu ali. Ela suspirou no meio do beijo, suas mãos soltaram agilmente meu cabelo, seus dedos percorreram pelos fios, nossas bocas se separaram. Não conseguia ver seu rosto com a pouco luminosidade que entrava pela janela, mas sentia a respiração acelerada no meu rosto. Temari encaixou a mão na minha nuca e puxou-me ao seu encontro, me beijando novamente, com mais calma. Suas mãos percorriam meus ombros, cabelo e nuca, as minhas passeavam por sua cintura. Selei nossos lábios uma última vez em um beijo curto antes de me afastar. Escutei-a suspirar e a luz da sala acendeu enquanto eu entrava no banheiro.

Encostei-me na porta assim que a fechei e bufei, minha cabeça bateu de leve na madeira. Encarei o nada por um tempo, pensando em como era difícil me distanciar dela quando começávamos a nos beijar dessa forma. Tomei um banho gelado para afastar aquelas sensações que ela me causava.

Sai do banheiro e Temari levantou do sofá. Sorriu quando passou por mim e eu sorri de volta. Fiz lanche para comermos enquanto ela tomava banho. Comemos em silêncio, a louça ficou na pia para o dia seguinte, já eram quase quatro e meia da manhã.

Como todas as noites, deitei na cama e Temari apagou a luz. Logo o colchão afundou do meu lado e eu esperei ela deitar no meu peito, mas, em vez disso, ela se inclinou sobre mim e encostou seus lábios nos meus. Fechei os olhos, apreciando o toque delicado. Uma de suas mãos passeavam pelo meu cabelo e a outra acariciava meu rosto. Eu abracei-a pela cintura, trazendo-a para mais perto, seu peito encostou no meu e pude sentir o coração dela acelerar conforme ela me beijava com menos delicadeza.

Seus lábios deixaram os meus e eu achei que ela deitaria do meu lado, mas ela desceu os beijos pelo meu pescoço enquanto sua mão deixava meus cabelos e entrava por dentro da minha blusa. Ofeguei quando ela sugou meu pescoço, a mão subindo pelo meu peito e descendo de novo para minha barriga.

-Você tem gominhos... –ela riu em meu ouvido e eu me arrepiei.

Seus lábios voltaram aos meus e eu a beijei com urgência. Empurrei-a em direção a cama e fiquei inclinado em cima dela enquanto a beijava. Suas mãos voltaram para meu cabelo, bagunçando-o.

Eu quebrei o beijo, suspirando pesadamente contra seus lábios. Alguns segundos se passaram e ela perguntou:

-O que foi, Shika?

Beijei de leve sua boca e encostei nossas testas, recuperando um pouco do fôlego que seu beijo me tirara.

-Eu estou ficando um pouco... Animado demais com isso. –eu murmurei e agradeci por estar totalmente escuro, porque com certeza eu estava totalmente vermelho.

-Ah! –ela exclamou depois de um momento.

-É.

Um silêncio constrangedor prevaleceu enquanto não saíamos da posição em que estávamos, mas então Temari riu e, mesmo não vendo seu rosto, eu podia imaginar como ela estava, corada e risonha.

-Saia de cima de mim, então. –ela disse por fim e eu ri também, atendendo seu pedido.

Me joguei na cama ao seu lado, ainda sentindo as sensações que ela me causava. Ela não se afastou, mas também não se aproximou demais. O silêncio que se estabeleceu não foi constrangedor como o anterior e, aos poucos, fui escutando a minha respiração e a dela se tranquilizarem. Estendi meu braço e segurei o seu, puxando-a para mais perto. Ela veio, deitou no meu peito e riu de novo.

-Isso é um pouco estranho, não é? –ela perguntou.

-Sim. –eu respondi.

Ela demorou um pouco antes de falar de novo, soando um pouco tímida.

-Mas eu gosto.

Eu ri imaginando-a corada novamente.

-Eu também. –murmurei, beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

Ela me abraçou mais e eu acariciei seus cabelos por algum tempo antes de cair no sono.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chegamos na entrada da base subterrânea era quase uma hora da tarde. As cinco equipes que haviam conseguido chegar ao fim estavam lá, sentados e com cara de cansados. A esquipe de Baki-san, além de uma equipe de Konoha, da qual Hyuuga Hanabi fazia parte, uma de Kumo, uma de Kiri e uma de Kusa.

O local era uma arena circular, com vinte passagens a sua volta que davam para dentro do labirinto. Ao redor, um piso elevado servia como arquibancada, acessado por uma escada lateral próximo a entrada quatro.

Me apoiei na grade de segurança, Temari ao meu lado. Os outros representantes das vilas estavam espalhados, alguns conversando com os professores das equipes. Karui veio cumprimentar a gente.

-Tsc. -resmunguei quando mais um time chegou, dessa vez de Iwa, quase uma hora depois.

-O que foi, Shikamaru-san? -Karui perguntou.

Temari riu.

-Pela quantidade de genins que passaram na prova, ele está pensando que haverá semifinais e como isso vai ser "problemático".

Revirei os olhos para ela, mesmo ela estando certa. Karui riu. As duas começaram a conversar sobre as equipes de suas respectivas vilas.

-Ah, eu lembrei de uma coisa – Karui disse de repente um tempo depois – Como eu iria vê-los hoje, Chouji-san pediu que eu chamasse vocês para jantar com a gente no Restaurante Q amanhã. Ele disse que Ino-san e Sai-san também vão.

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha, pensando onde Karui teria visto Chouji e se ela tinha percebido que aquilo era praticamente um encontro de casais. Temari, do lado da outra kunoichi, me olhou e pareceu pensar a mesma coisa que eu.

-Vocês poderiam parar de fazer isso. –Karui disse revirando os olhos.

-Isso o que? –perguntou Temari confusa.

-Esse negócio que vocês fazem de um olhar pro outro e parecer que sabem exatamente o que o outro está pensando –Karui respondeu –É muito estranho.

Temari arregalou os olhos e corou, minha expressão refletiu a sua.

-Nós não fazemos isso. –ela disse.

-Ah, fazem sim. –Karui retrucou –Foi assim inclusive que todos os representantes das outras vilas se tocaram que vocês são um casal.

Não sei se era possível, mas eu e Temari ficamos mais vermelhos.

-Como assim todos acham que somos um casal? –Temari perguntou.

-E vocês não são? –Karui retrucou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Somos! –ela respondeu rapidamente.

-Então, qual o problema?

Eu realmente estava constrangido com aquela conversa, mas ri da cara de Temari.

-Do que você está rindo, idiota? –ela me perguntou levemente irritada e ainda vermelha.

Um sinal anunciando o fim da prova me salvou de ter que dar uma resposta. Nenhuma outra equipe tinha chego e alguns jounins se dirigiram as entradas do labirinto para tirar de lá as equipes que não conseguiram passar na prova.

Temari resmungou algumas coisas que não fizeram sentido enquanto descíamos as escadas. Kakashi já estava lá e nós nos juntamos aos outros representantes das vilas e professores atrás dele enquanto ele falava sobre a prova e as semifinais. Todos os outros subiram novamente depois das palavras do Hokage e os genins também. Eu fiquei, sendo o responsável pela prova. Anunciei os nomes que os painéis sortearam e as lutas das semifinais começaram.

Como Temari havia falado para mim alguns dias antes, nenhum dos garotos do time Baki passaram, sendo esmagados um por Hyuuga Hanabi e o outro por um menino de Iwa. A luta da garota de Suna, Niyla, contra a garota de Iwa, foi a mais rápida e me trouxe um deja vu da luta de Temari com Tenten no nosso exame chuunin. A garota não usava um leque igual ao de Temari, mas tinha o estilo de luta parecido.

As nove lutas foram rápidas no geral e as semifinais acabaram antes das sete da noite. Os feridos foram encaminhados para o hospital e Kakashi anunciou que a terceira fase seria um torneio em um mês, como de praxe. Tomamos o caminho para fora da base, Karui tirando barato com a cara do representante de Kusa por todo o time de Kumo ter passado na prova, enquanto Kusa iria pra casa sem nenhum novo chuunin. Fomos para o prédio do Hokage terminar de preencher os relatórios. Quando saímos de lá, já era tarde, mas estávamos finalmente de folga.

Karui caminhou com a gente parte do caminho até o hotel onde estava hospedada. Não perguntou onde Temari estava ficando, mas nos informou para estarmos no Restaurante Q às oito horas na noite seguinte. Nos despedimos e eu e Temari continuamos o caminho até o apartamento.

-Oficialmente de folga. –declarei enquanto me jogava no sofá. Temari riu.

-Você é preguiçoso demais, sabia? –ela perguntou parada a minha frente.

-Deixa de ser problemática! –resmunguei – Trabalhamos por quase vinte dias seguidos, não posso estar feliz por uns dias de folga?

Ela riu de novo e eu sorri de canto, me inclinei para frente e a puxei, fazendo-a sentar no meu colo. Temari corou, mas passou os braços pelo meu pescoço e esticou as pernas no sofá. Nos encaramos por alguns minutos e ela sorriu para mim, aquele sorriso que ela dava tão pouco, mas era tão lindo.

-Você está contente porque acha que vai dormir até mais tarde –ela disse –Mas eu não vou te dar paz.

Eu bufei.

-O que? Vai me fazer levantar cedo para limpar a casa? –resmunguei.

-Acertou! –ela declamou e riu da minha cara de desagrado. –Quanto tempo que esse chão não vê uma vassoura, Nara?

-Limpei a casa toda antes de você chegar. –continuei resmungando.

-O que, como você mesmo disse, já fazem quase vinte dias. –ela observou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Eu bufei.

-Nós podemos simplesmente namorar um pouco antes de dormir em vez de ficar falando em como a casa está suja, Temari? –perguntei também levantando uma sobrancelha para ela.

Ela corou e ia me dar uma resposta possivelmente atravessada, mas eu revirei os olhos e a beijei. Ela não protestou e correspondeu. Minhas mãos passaram pelos seus cabelos, soltando os dois rabos-de-cavalo e enlaçaram-se entre os fios loiros, massageando sua nuca. Ela se agarrou mais a mim, nossas bocas exigindo mais uma da outra, minha mão desceu de sua nuca pelo pescoço e eu hesitei um momento antes de continuar, parando a mão em cima de sua clavícula. Ela separou os lábios dos meus e sorriu, maliciosa e corada, sua mão pegou a minha e levou até em cima do seu seio. Eu suspirei pesadamente antes de apertar sem muita força e voltar a beijá-la. Ela soltava suspiros conforme eu massageava seu seio por cima da roupa. Suas mãos soltaram meu cabelo e ela os agarrou firmemente quando apertei um pouco mais forte seu seio. Meu outro braço rodeou sua cintura e eu a apertei contra mim novamente, sua coxa pressionou meu pênis por cima da roupa e eu soltei um gemido baixo. Temari congelou no meio do beijo e ficou tensa, escorregando do meu colo para o sofá.

Eu olhei-a, meio confuso, mas ela desviou os olhos para o outro lado, extremamente corada.

-Vou tomar banho. –ela disse apressadamente e levantou de um pulo, batendo a porta do banheiro um pouco desajeitada ao entrar.

Eu bufei. Não bravo ou frustrado com ela, mas com as reações que meu corpo tinha a ela. Senti-me latejar dentro da calça e passei a mão no rosto, pensando em uma sequência de jogadas de shogi para tirar meus pensamentos do que acontecia a poucos minutos e, principalmente, para acalmar o meu _amigo_.

Quando escutei a porta do banheiro abrir, fui até ela. Temari entrou no quarto e eu fui atrás, parando a uma distância considerável dela.

-Hey, Temari –chamei um pouco sem graça –Você... Eu... Bem.. Desculpe.

Ela não olhou pra mim, seu rosto se tingiu de vermelho.

-Não tem porque você se desculpar. –ela falou –Minha reação foi exagerada... Está tudo bem. Eu... Isso é uma coisa que eu deveria esperar que acontecesse, não? –ela perguntou e deu um sorriso sem graça.

Eu ri, um pouco nervoso com a situação.

-Bem, é, eu acho que sim... –eu respondi coçando a nuca.

Ficamos alguns segundos nessa situação tensa. Temari bufou.

-Ah, droga! –ela reclamou –Eu realmente odeio isso Shikamaru, odeio o jeito que você me deixa!

-Eu...Hã... Desculpe... Eu não queria te deixar constrangida.

Ela suspirou pesadamente, como se eu estivesse sendo idiota e não entendendo o que ela queria dizer. Bem, eu me sentia idiota e sem entender o que ela queria dizer.

-Não estou falando disso. –ela disse e finalmente olhou para meu rosto, vermelha, impaciente, irritada –Você faz eu me sinta fora de meu próprio controle e isso me deixa furiosa! Eu nunca me senti assim, como se não pudesse controlar minhas próprias ações! Eu olho para você agora e sinto uma confusão de coisas, meu estômago revira, parece que tem borboletas dentro dele, minha pele formiga só de pensar que você vai me tocar, meu coração dispara... Isso é tão ridiculamente clichê que eu tenho vontade de te bater e de me bater. Eu quero te beijar, eu quero que aconteça mais do que aconteceu no sofá, na cama, mais do que acontece todas as vezes que você coloca as mãos em mim. É tudo novo e desconhecido, essas sensações que você me causa, e não entender tudo isso está me deixando maluca!

Eu arregalei os olhos diante de sua explosão. Ela estava ofegante depois de despejar tudo aquilo e me olhava com os olhos brilhando, desafiadores. Eu entendia exatamente o que ela queria dizer, porque me sentia da mesma forma.

Ela desviou o olhar e seu cenho se franziu, seus olhos se apertaram e ela grunhiu de frustração.

-Eu tenho medo de tudo que eu sinto por você. –ela declarou por fim. –E medo do que tudo isso significa.

Fiquei parado como o idiota que eu sabia que eu era olhando para ela, sem saber como reagir depois de tudo que ela disse. Eu sabia lidar com Temari feliz, sabia lidar com ela irritada, brava, até mesmo com ela furiosa. Eu sabia lidar com a Temari kunoichi e problemática. Mas lidar com Temari mulher, Temari exposta dessa forma para mim, _vulnerável..._ Falando do que _eu_ causava nela...

-Eu... –comecei sem, no entanto, saber o que dizer.

Ela continuou não me olhando.

-Eu vou dormir no sofá essa noite, tá? –ela falou e pegou o travesseiro dela, passando por mim.

Eu franzi o cenho e segurei seu braço. Seus olhos encontraram os meus quando ela virou-se para mim e ela corou.

-Você faz com que eu me sinta do mesmo jeito. –revelei. –E... Bem... Eu acho que isso... Isso é parte do que nós estamos nos tornando um para o outro. Eu disse que não tivéssemos pressa para as coisas, para nada, e nós não temos, mas as coisas estão acontecendo e... Eu... Eu também tenho medo de tudo isso que está acontecendo com a gente. É tudo novo. Nós não namoramos a nem um mês, mas estamos praticamente morando juntos. Isso faz com que as coisas se apressem e, se você quiser, se você não quiser ir tão rápido, se não estiver à vontade, eu posso ir pra casa da minha mãe.

Ela me olhou por um momento. Eu soltei seu braço, ela suspirou.

-Eu não acho que... –ela hesitou, procurando as palavras pra dizer o que queria –Que seja ruim as coisas estarem acontecendo dessa forma. Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Você não está me pressionando ou algo do tipo. Eu gosto de estar com você, Shikamaru. Eu só odeio sentir que não tenho controle.

Eu suspirei.

-Nós não podemos controlar tudo o tempo todo. –comecei –Eu posso pensar vinte e cinco formas diferentes, por exemplo, de resposta para uma jogada no shogi, ou trinta e oito formas diferente que um inimigo possa reagir a uma investida. Mas, mesmo assim, mesmo parecendo que eu tenho o controle tanto da partida, quanto da luta, alguma coisa pode sair fora do que eu pensei, mesmo eu tendo calculado todas as probabilidades.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha e eu imaginei que provavelmente ela estava achando minhas comparações extremamente idiotas.

-Você tem umas ideias estranhas em momentos estranhos. –ela disse.

-É, eu sei. –revirei os olhos.

-Mas eu entendo o que você quer dizer. –ela disse por fim. –Eu não quero que você vá pra casa da sua mãe. Está frio! Quem vai me esquentar a noite?

Eu revirei os olhos novamente, mas sorri. Ela sorriu de volta para mim. Ela se aproximou e me abraçou, deitando a cabeça em meu ombro. Eu a abracei de volta. Entendi que ela precisava falar como se sentia para ficar mais segura com o que estava acontecendo entre nós, pois agora ela sabia que eu me sentia da mesma forma. De certa maneira, também estava me sentindo melhor.

* * *

N/A.: Eu já estava um pouco desanimada de postar essa fics aqui, mas hoje eu recebi comentarios LINDISSIMOS da Larissa Mayara e ela derreteu meu coraçãozinho *O* Flor, não se preocupe, vou atualizar pelo menos uma vez por semana, sem que seja só pra você s2

E se tem mais alguém lendo, da um sinal de vida i.i


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capitulo 9**

Temari, como o prometido no dia anterior, me fez levantar cedo e limpar a casa. Reclamei algumas vezes durante a manhã, mas não foi de todo ruim. Além de ser bem mais rápido limpar tudo em duas pessoas, Temari não era nenhuma maníaca por limpeza, como minha mãe, que sempre reclamava que eu não limpava nada direito e queria tudo brilhando. Ela era prática, como em praticamente tudo que fazia. Acabamos antes da hora do almoço.

-Tá vendo? –ela perguntou depois de tomar um banho, estava vestindo uma blusa e uma saia preta, sem o hitaiate de Suna, os cabelos milagrosamente soltos –Nem foi tão ruim assim.

-Tsc.

Ela revirou os olhos para mim e eu levantei do sofá onde estava, ela já estava abrindo a porta. O chá e algumas outras coisas haviam acabado e eu tinha sugerido mais cedo de irmos no mercado. Temari gostou da ideia, comentando também que preferia cozinhar do que comer fora todos os dias, principalmente esses dias que estávamos de folga.

Andamos lado a lado em direção ao mercado que ficava a duas quadras do apartamento.

-Eu estava olhando o calendário que tem na cozinha... –ela começou e eu olhei para ela. –Amanhã é seu aniversário.

Eu sorri de canto, um pouco surpreso que ela lembrasse da data.

-Sim. –respondi mesmo ela não tendo feito uma pergunta.

-Você tem o hábito de comemorar? –ela perguntou.

-Minha mãe costuma fazer um jantar. –respondi. –Mas Ino gosta de festa, e o dela é um dia depois do meu. Ela já disse que vai fazer "o maior festão". –dei de ombro.

Ela riu.

-É uma tradição InoShikaChou os filhos nascerem em dias seguidos, também? –perguntou irônica.

-Não. –revirei os olhos. –Foi uma coincidência. Um tanto infeliz desde que Ino decidiu que meu aniversário tem que ser comemorado junto do dela em suas estrambólicas comemorações.

Ela assentiu ainda risonha.

\- Em Suna é costume fazer reuniões familiares nessas datas, ou comemorações em restaurantes ou bares também. Mas eu e meus irmãos na maioria das vezes deixamos passar batido.

-Uma pena que seu aniversário já tenha passado, senão eu pedia para Ino providenciar uma festa pra você. –eu disse com um sorriso maldoso.

-Como se você soubesse que dia é meu aniversário. –ela respondeu e revirou os olhos.

-É dia vinte e três de agosto.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha para mim.

-Eu te disse apenas uma vez e você gravou?

Bufei.

-Não sou considerado um gênio à toa, por mais problemático que isso seja. –respondi –E eu costumo guardar as datas importantes para mim.

-E porque meu aniversário seria importante pra você?

-Que pergunta idiota. Logicamente porque foi o dia que _você_ nasceu.

Ela corou. Eu sorri de canto. Ela sorriu, mas desviou os olhos. Chegamos no mercado e nos separamos para pegar tudo mais rapidamente. Pagamos a compra e dividimos tudo em quatro sacolas. Ela pegou duas e eu as outras duas. Estávamos já na porta quando ela parou.

-Esqueci de pegar uma coisa. –ela disse

-Tudo bem, vou te esperar lá fora. –eu respondi, pegando as sacolas que ela me estendia.

Sai do mercado e me encostei na parede alguns metros da entrada. Coloquei as sacolas no chão e olhei para o alto. O céu estava bem azul e alguns nuvens branquinhas passavam preguiçosamente. Fiquei olhando-as, distraído.

-Shikamaru! –escutei uma voz chamar e baixei os olhos.

Uma loira meio descabelada e com óculos redondos e grossos vinha em minha direção.

-Oi, Shiho. –cumprimentei quando ela chegou mais perto.

-Tudo bem? –ela perguntou parando a minha frente.

-Sim... E você?

-Também... –ela hesitou por um momento –Que coincidência te encontrar aqui... Eu estava pensando em nossa missão, sabe, a do código do Jiraiya-sama?

Eu assenti. Já faziam dois anos dessa missão e, mesmo tendo certa simpatia pela garota, ela era bem inteligente, fazia pelo menos seis meses que eu não a via.

-Então, eu estava pensando, e bem, a gente meio que podia sair pra jantar pra relembrar né? Tipo, hoje...

-Ah, bem –cocei a cabeça, lembrando do encontro InoShikaChou no Restaurante Q –Hoje não dá...

-Ah... E amanhã?

-Também não...

-Ah... Bem...

-Shikamaru –a voz de Temari chamou e eu olhei para a porta do mercado de onde ela vinha com uma sacola na mão –Vamos?

Ela pareceu notar Shiho apenas no momento que chegou mais perto, e cumprimentou-a com um aceno de cabeça. Shiho olhou de mim para Temari antes que eu lembrasse que elas não se conheciam. Suspirei.

-Temari, essa é a Shiho –apresentei –Ela trabalhou comigo antes da guerra naquele caso do código do Jiraiya-sama sobre o Pain...

Temari assentiu.

-Shiho, Temari... –eu hesitei por um momento. Como eu deveria apresentar Temari? Que problemático! –Minha namorada. –eu completei por fim, corando.

Temari me encarou com os olhos levemente arregalados e corou também.

Shiho olhou de mim pra ela algumas vezes antes de dizer:

-Ah, namorada? –sua voz soou estranha e ela arrumou o óculos –Bem, prazer. Tudo bem... Então... Eu vou indo, a gente... Se vê por aí, Shikamaru.

Ela foi embora antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

-Ué... –eu cocei a cabeça.

-O que foi isso? –Temari perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

-Eu sei lá... –respondi, pegando as sacolas no chão e acenando com a cabeça para começarmos a andar. –Ela me chamou pra jantar com ela, eu disse que não dava e ai você apareceu.

Temari franziu o cenho, arqueou a sobrancelha e depois riu.

-Tsc. –resmunguei –O que você entendeu que eu não?

-A garota gosta de você, Shikamaru. –ela respondeu risonha.

-Hã?

-Ela ficou desapontada porque você tem uma... namorada. –ela disse e sorriu de canto.

-Isso não faz o mínimo sentido!

-Pra alguém tão inteligente, você é tão lerdo pra essas coisas...

Eu continuei encarando-a, sem encontrar a lógica no que ela me falava. Notei a indireta em sua fala, mas ignorei, repassando mentalmente as atitudes de Shiho. Talvez, e apenas talvez, a problemática estivesse certa. Fiquei um pouco chocado com o fato de eu realmente ser _muito_ lerdo para essas coisas. Decidi que, de qualquer forma, não era exatamente importante. Se Shiho gostasse de mim, um tanto melhor para mim que ela soubesse que eu tinha namorada por outra forma que não quando se declarasse. Senti um frio na espinha pensando nessa situação e agradeci por não ter acontecido... Seria extremamente problemático.

Temari ficou com aquele sorrisinho o caminho inteiro até o apartamento. Eu não podia deixar de me sentir um pouco bobo com isso... Ela tinha gostado que eu tinha a apresentado como minha namorada e, apesar de ser um pouco constrangedor ainda chamá-la dessa forma na frente dos outros, eu gostava também. Apesar de tudo, eu meio que queria que o mundo soubesse que eu e ela estávamos namorando.

Quando chegamos no apartamento, eu a ajudei arrumar as compras no armário, almoçamos lámen instantâneo e me joguei no sofá logo depois de arrumar a cozinha.

Temari entrou no quarto e reapareceu algum tempo depois com um livro nas mãos, que eu reconheci sendo meu. Ela sentou do meu lado no sofá e eu passei o braço por seus ombros. Ela encostou em mim enquanto abria o livro e eu encostei a cabeça no encosto do sofá, fechando os olhos.

Não tenho ideia de quanto tempo se passou, mas acordei com o calor dela se distanciando. Abri os olhos e Temari estava entrando no banheiro. Passei a mão no rosto, tentando espantar o sono. Olhei o relógio que tinha na parede de frente para o sofá e já era meio da tarde.

Temari voltou depois de alguns minutos. Ela sentou-se novamente e eu voltei a passar o braço por seu ombro. Ela pegou o livro que tinha deixado no braço do sofá, voltando a lê-lo. Fiquei observando como seus olhos percorriam a página e seu cenho se franzia levemente dependendo do que lia, ou sua sobrancelha se arqueava. Ela parecia tão compenetrada na história que eu apenas fiquei observando suas reações, até que seus olhos se desviaram das páginas e olharam para mim. Ela corou quando percebeu que eu a observava.

-O que tanto me olha? -ela perguntou num murmuro incomodado.

Eu suspirei.

-O quanto você é linda. -admiti, corado.

Temari ficou mais vermelha, seus olhos arregalaram levemente. Eu sorri pra ela e encostei de leve meus lábios nos seus. Ela fechou os olhos e eu fiz o mesmo, aprofundando o beijo. Nos beijamos com calma. Quando nos separamos, ela deixou o livro em cima da mesa de centro e passou os braços pelo meu pescoço, voltando a me beijar. Passei o braço pela sua cintura e ela se sentou sobre uma perna, se aproximando mais de mim. Minha outra mão se embrenhou em seu cabelo, sentindo a textura dos fios macios. Ela apertou de leve meu ombro quando mordi seu lábio inferior, porém continuamos a nos beijar sem pressa. Depois de um selinho demorado, ela encostou a testa na minha, sua respiração levemente acelerada, assim como a minha própria.

Meus olhos se abriram e encontraram os verdes dela, eu podia ver os pequenos tons de verde se misturando em sua íris. Temari sorriu e seus olhos fecharam lentamente enquanto ela vinha me beijar de novo, de novo e de novo.

Suspirei quando ela me deu um último beijo e se aconchegou melhor contra meu peito, sua cabeça encostada nele. Encostei o rosto no topo de sua cabeça, aspirando o cheiro de shampoo de seu cabelo misturado com seu cheiro natural. Em pouco tempo ela respirava calmamente, adormecida. Sorri, encostando a cabeça novamente no encosto do sofá.

Quando abri os olhos novamente, a sala já estava totalmente escura.

-Tsc. -resmunguei, lembrando que tínhamos marcado de sair. Não estava com a mínima vontade de deixar meu sofá e o conforto do calor de Temari.

-Que horas são? -a voz dela perguntou sonolenta, ela se remexeu, seu corpo se distanciou do meu.

-Não tenho a mínima ideia. -murmurei contrariado.

Ela levantou e alguns segundos depois a luz ascendeu. O relógio marcava sete e meia.

-Droga, Shikamaru. -ela resmungou. -Estamos atrasados!

-Tsc -resmunguei novamente -Não é minha culpa.

-Claro que é! -ela afirmou -Sua preguiça me contagiou!

Eu revirei os olhos, mas achei graça de sua carranca.

-Problemática! -resmunguei enquanto ela entrava no banheiro.

-Eu ouvi isso, seu idiota! -a voz dela gritou de dentro do banheiro.

Chegamos no Restaurante Q quase uma hora depois do combinado. Ino já estava reclamando em alto e bom som com Chouji, provavelmente por ele ter roubado sua carne. Sai olhava os dois com sua característica cara de paisagem e Karui parecia não saber onde enfiar a cara.

-Oe, Shikamaru! Temari! -meu amigo comilão chamou quando nos viu, ignorando totalmente as reclamações de Ino. Karui pareceu aliviada de nos ver e Ino parou de gritar por um momento quando nos sentamos na a mesa.

-Vocês estão atrasados! -ela disse, mas não parecia zangada, e sim maliciosa. Revirei os olhos.

-Seu amigo dormiu demais. -Temari disse me lançando um olhar atravessado. Pensei em rebater dizendo que ela também dormira, mas isso não ia mudar nada e Ino só teria mais um motivo pra sua implicância maliciosa.

-Seeeeei... - a Yamanaka deu um risinho malicioso.

E então Chouji pegou o pedaço de carne que estava na grelha de frente para a loira e ela recomeçou a reclamar com ele.

Temari e Karui engataram em uma conversa sobre os finalistas do Exame Chuunin.

-Vocês só sabem falar de trabalho! -Ino reclamou.

-E você só sabe reclamar. -Temari rebateu com um ar divertido e desafiador.

Karui segurou o riso e Ino estreitou os olhos, apesar de eu saber que ela não estava ofendida, Temari e ela tinham uma espécie de amizade estranha onde viviam trocando farpas, Chouji riu alto e Ino mandou-o calar a boca. Temari e Karui voltaram a conversar enquanto Ino perguntava se Sai não ia defendê-la.

Eu sorri de canto, pensando em como todas aquelas pessoas na mesa eram ridiculamente diferentes e mesmo assim, estavam aqui e eram amigos de certa forma. Logo Choji estava gritando por mais arroz e Ino conseguiu fazer Temari e Karui mudarem de assunto e inclui-la na conversa. Aos poucos, notei que Karui se sentia mais à vontade naquela bagunça em que Temari e Sai já estavam acostumados.

Chouji parou de comer em algum momento e eu notei que a mão dele encontrou com a de Karui por de baixo da mesa. Sorri irônico pra ele que corou ao perceber que eu tinha notado. Aparentemente, eu e meu amigo tínhamos mais uma coisa em comum agora: Namorávamos mulheres de outras vilas. Suspirei, a mão de Temari encontrou o meu joelho por de baixo da mesa e ela me lançou um olhar. Segurei a risada, ela também tinha notado. Ino parecia distraída demais brigando com Sai por algum motivo idiota que eu não prestei atenção e, pra sorte do novo casal, não reparou.

-Vocês vão no nosso casamento mês que vem, não é? –Ino perguntou para Karui e Temari no meio da conversa. –Vocês são acompanhantes dos meus melhores amigos, não podem deixar de ir!

Karui e Temari se entre olharam.

-Não é tão simples assim, Ino-san... –Karui disse, um pouco corada pela afirmação da loira. –Não podemos ficar saindo de nossas vilas toda hora...

-Tenho certeza que vocês podem dar um jeito. –Ino continuou, toda alegre. –Além do mais, vocês aproveitam pra ver seus namorados.

Os únicos na mesa que não ficaram vermelhos depois da declaração da loira foi ela própria e Sai, que eu na verdade nunca tinha visto esboçar muita reação de qualquer forma.

-Eu acho que é um ótimo momento pra você ficar quieta, Ino. –Temari disse lançando um daqueles olhares que faziam as pessoas pensarem duas vezes antes de contrariá-la.

Ino realmente pareceu pensar duas vezes, mas mesmo assim continuou com seu drama:

-Ai, mas como vocês são sensíveis! –ela exclamou –Chouji e Karui eu até entendo ficar um pouco sem graça com essas coisas pois começaram a namorar agora, mas vocês estão juntos a _anos_ , Temari!

-Ah, não estamos não. –Temari respondeu levantando uma sobrancelha – O lerdo do seu amigo só me pediu para namorar com ele a quinze dias!

Ino me lançou um olhar espantado e incrédulo.

-Shikamaru! –ela exclamou –Eu não acredito que você baba pela garota a quase seis anos e só.. –ela parou por um instante apertando os olhos e negando com a cabeça –Nossa, como você é molenga!

Senti vontade de bater a mão na minha própria testa, ou de matar a Ino. Matar Ino parecia uma boa opção. Chouji riu da minha cara. Temari me olhava, tão vermelha quanto eu, mas com aquela cara que dizia que tinha guardado muito bem as palavras da Yamanaka.

-Problemático! –exclamei.

-Não me diga que vocês também ainda não... –ela levantou as sobrancelhas, insinuando exatamente o que eu pedia a todos os céus que ela não tocasse no assunto.

Temari arregalou os olhos e olhou para qualquer lugar, menos para mim. Eu não acreditava que Ino tinha _mesmo_ tocado nesse assunto. Tive que segurar o braço de Temari para ela não voar na outra loira, enquanto pensava na possibilidade de afundar para de baixo da mesa.

-Eu não acredito! –Ino exclamou mais incrédula. –Shikamaru! Até o Chouji...

-Chega, Ino! –Chouji pediu, sua bochecha ficando extremamente vermelha.

Ino revirou os olhos.

-Como eu disse, sensíveis! –ela deu a língua. Ela percebeu que Chouji tinha dado mole e deixado um pedaço de carne chegar ao ponto na grelha e o pegou antes do Akimichi. Chouji fez cara de cachorro sem dono quando viu.

Por um momento o silêncio prevaleceu, mas então todos riram. Revirei os olhos, ainda em meio as risadas, para Ino e lancei um olhar significativo para Chouji, que corou. Temari me olhou, ainda um pouco constrangida, mas logo estavam todos conversando como se o assunto anterior não tivesse acontecido. Agradeci mentalmente Ino não falar disso novamente pelas horas que se seguiram e a bagunça característica das reuniões InoShikaChou se prolongou até pagarmos a conta.

Ino e Sai foram para o lado oposto, mas Chouji veio com a gente por parte do caminho para acompanhar Karui. Nos despedimos quando chegou na porta hotel onde ela estava hospedada e Temari e eu seguimos pro meu apartamento.

-Então, quer dizer que você "baba" por mim desde que a gente se conheceu? -ela perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada assim que ficamos sozinhos.

Bufei. Ela não iria mesmo perder a oportunidade de tirar com a minha cara.

-Ino está delirando. - respondi - Eu te achava um saco, com aquela pose de durona e aqueles flertes que me deixavam constrangido.

-Você que era um pé no saco. - Temari me acusou - Aquela cara permanente de desinteresse... Eu te deixava constrangido pra arrancar aquela cara de você.

Revirei os olhos. Chegamos no apartamento, abri a porta e esperei ela entrar. Temari passou pela porta e, depois de trancá-la, me virei. Ela estava na minha frente, às mãos na cintura.

-Se bem que... -ela começou -Eu achei ter visto uma babinha no canto da sua boca quando te salvei daquela ninja do Som mesmo... Você ficou com uma carinha de... Bobo apaixonado. -ela sorriu cínica.

Eu encarei-a pelos segundos que se seguiu. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha para mim, esperando uma resposta para sua provocação. Eu sorri de canto. Venci a distância de dois passos que me separavam dela e a enlacei pela cintura. Calei um protesto com um beijo. Quando nos separamos, sorri de canto novamente enquanto ela abria lentamente os olhos.

-Quem é que está com cara de "bobo apaixonado" agora? –murmurei.

Ela revirou os olhos e me puxou pela gola da camiseta, me beijando novamente. Suas mãos se enfiaram pelo meu cabelo e o bagunçaram, meus braços apertaram mais sua cintura, seu corpo de encontro com ao meu. Nos beijamos longamente, nossas línguas brigando por espaço, por dominação. Levantei-a alguns centímetros do chão e girei com ela, encostando seu corpo na parede e a prendendo com meu próprio corpo. Nossos lábios se separaram, nossos olhos se encontraram por segundos, voltando a se fechar e um novo beijo se iniciou.

Todas aquelas sensações que ela me causava voltaram a me preencher. A mão dela se enfiou pra dentro da minha camiseta, passando pelos músculos do meu abdômen e subindo até meu peito. Minhas mãos desenhavam o contorno de sua cintura, subindo e descendo e subindo novamente. Enquanto uma delas continuava esse caminho de vai-e-vem, a outra subiu mais, até seu seio, o apertando gentilmente. Ela suspirou contra meus lábios, a mão dentro da minha roupa me arranhou levemente e em segundos suas mãos estavam na barra da minha camiseta, puxando-a pra cima.

Parei de beijá-la por um momento. Me afastei apenas o suficiente para olhá-la nos olhos. Temari estava vermelha, ofegante e seus olhos verdes estavam escuros.

-O que você está tentando fazer? –perguntei, só para ter certeza.

-Tirar sua roupa, Shikamaru, o que mais parece? –ela respondeu ácida, desviando os olhos dos meus, envergonhada.

Suas palavras do dia anterior ressonaram em minha mente: Como ela queria mais, mais do que eu causava nela. Eu não sabia até que ponto ela queria e, por mais que eu quisesse perguntar, as palavras não saiam. Levantei os braços para ajudá-la a tirar minha camiseta, pensando que sinceramente não importava. Nós faríamos o que ela quisesse, pararíamos aonde ela quisesse e, se ela não quisesse parar... Só de pensar nisso eu me sentia extremamente quente.

Temari tirou minha camiseta e a jogou para qualquer canto. Ela me empurrou levemente, fazendo eu me afastar um pouco. Olhou meu tronco nu como se quisesse decorá-lo e eu me senti um pouco constrangido, até ela morder o lábio inferior. A prensei contra a parede novamente, tomando seus lábios com os meus. Ela deslizou as mãos pelos meus braços, ombros e peito. Deixei seus lábios e desci meus beijos por seu queixo, até seu pescoço e subi até sua orelha, sussurrando:

-Eu quero tocar sua pele também.

Ela suspirou.

-Toque, então.

Minhas mãos tremeram um pouco quando encontraram a pele da barriga dela por de baixo da blusa roxa que ela usava. Sua pele era macia e estava quente, fiz o caminho com a mão espalmada em sua barriga, até sua cintura. Repeti os movimentos que tinha feito antes por cima de sua roupa e ela suspirou, seus lábios encontrando com os meus novamente. Continuei subindo a mão até encontrar seu seio coberto pelo sutiã. Acariciei por cima do tecido, sentindo o rendado sobre minha palma.

-Shika... –ela suspirou contra meus lábios, suas mãos apertaram meus ombros, senti minha cueca ficar mais apertada. Ela roçou os lábios no meus, descendo pelo meu queixo e pescoço, abaixou o rosto, beijando meu peito – Vamos para o quarto? -ela perguntou timidamente.

Eu suspirei, tentando pensar claramente com sua língua traçando círculos no meu peito. Assenti, sem saber se ela tinha visto ou não e me afastei, tirando a mão de dentro da sua blusa. Ela não olhou para mim, envergonhada, enquanto eu segurava sua mão. Meu coração já acelerado martelou no peito, a mão que não segurava a sua segurou seu queixo e levantou seu rosto.

-Se você não está segura do que quer, nós não precisamos...

-Eu quero. -ela me interrompeu, os olhos finalmente encontraram os meus, determinados.

Nos encaramos por um momento, perdidos um nos olhos do outro, os rostos corados, os cabelos bagunçados, as respirações aceleradas. Me perguntei se Temari podia ouvir meu coração martelando no meu peito e se o dela estava assim também.

Ela me puxou, tomando o caminho do quarto, sua mão estava trêmula na minha. Passamos pela porta e ela parou, de costas para mim, ao lado da cama, parecia tomar coragem para o que vinha a seguir. Me senti mais nervoso do que já estava, pensando se ela estava realmente segura com isso. Ela virou de frente pra mim, soltou minha mão e levou as próprias mãos até a barra da blusa que ela usava, levantando-a.

Encarei-a com os olhos arregalados. Temari jogou a própria blusa no chão, como tinha feito com a minha na sala. Ela vestia um sutiã preto rendado e os seios dentro dele subiam e desciam com sua respiração acelerada. Me aproximei e a abracei, sua pele nua encontrou com a minha e arrepios percorreram todo meu corpo. Eu a beijei, as mãos dela enlaçaram meu pescoço, empurrei seu corpo até a cama, onde caímos, eu por cima dela. Deixei seus lábios e tracei um caminho de beijos e chupões por seu pescoço e colo até chegar no sutiã. Minha mão subiu por sua cintura até a peça de roupa e a puxou para baixo. Temari soltou uma exclamação alta quando minha boca capturou seu mamilo, sua mão se enterrou no meu cabelo, a outra apertou meu ombro. Ela suspirou e gemeu baixo quando suguei com um pouco mais de força, minha outra mão apertou o outro seio ainda coberto. Ela parecia conter os gemidos e suspiros, apesar de alguns escaparem de sua boca. Eu me sentia cada vez mais quente, a cueca mais apertada e a cada segundo era um pouco mais difícil de pensar.

-Shika –ela chamou no meio de um suspiro.

-Hum? –murmurei sem tirar a boca de seu seio, passei a língua pelo mamilo, ela estrangulou um gemido.

-Pa-para. –ela suspirou.

Eu quis gemer de frustração, mas deixei seu seio e a encarei. O cabelo tinha se soltado de um dos rabos e caia no rosto dela. Coloquei a mecha para trás da orelha dela, fitando seus olhos verdes turvos do que eu só podia definir como _desejo_.

-Quer parar? –eu perguntei gentilmente, acariciando seu rosto.

-Não. –ela responde. Ela ficava tão _linda_ corada e com esse olhar. –Lembrei de algo importante.

-Você se lembrou de algo importante tipo, agora? –perguntei descrente, tentando entender o que seria tão importante para parar nosso momento se ela queria continuar.

-Sim, Shika. –ela revirou os olhos.

-E o que seria? –eu perguntei afobado.

-Camisinha, Shikamaru. –ela respondeu e, se fosse possível, ela provavelmente tinha ficado mais vermelha –Tem?

Me senti um idiota, notei também que estava me sentindo um idiota com muita frequência. Apesar das coisas estarem esquentando gradativamente entre nós, aquilo era um detalhe que eu não tinha pensado antes.

Bufei frustrado e a puxando para sentar comigo na cama.

-Não. –respondi.

Ela cruzou os braços, tampando a visão que eu tinha de seus seios.

-Bem... –ela começou –Então eu acho que não vai acontecer... A não ser que você conheça algum lugar que venda essas coisas a essa hora.

Eu quis bater a cabeça na parede. Eu nunca precisei sair para comprar qualquer coisa depois das onze horas da noite. Eu não fazia ideia se havia algum lugar aberto essa hora, ainda mais que vendesse esse tipo de coisa, e eu não queria pensar o quão _constrangedor_ seria ter que comprar.

-Não tenho ideia. –admiti.

Ela bufou também.

-Que droga. –ela resmungou, sem me encarar.

-É, é uma droga. –respondi.

Ela moveu um dos braços, tirando o cabelo que insistia em cair em seu rosto, tive uma breve visão de seu seio. Bufei de novo, sentindo-me pulsar dentro da cueca.

-Eu preciso de um banho gelado. –resmunguei saindo do quarto.

Ela até tentou esconder, mas eu escutei sua risada enquanto entrava no banheiro.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Captulo 10**

Quando eu voltei para o quarto ainda pensando na minha burrice extrema, Temari estava já de pijama, sentada na cama lendo o livro de mais cedo. Ela olhou para mim quando passei pela porta, corando um pouco. Eu sorri um pouco sem graça para ela e ela sorriu de volto. Se levantou, colocando o livro em cima da escrivaninha e passou por mim, tocando levemente meu braço, entrando no banheiro.

Sentei na cama e bufei frustrado. Me amaldiçoei novamente por não ter pensado em comprar a maldita camisinha, pensando em como iria ser difícil dormir ao lado dela depois do que quase aconteceu.

Temari voltou alguns minutos depois, eu já estava deitado. Ela desligou a luz e deitou-se em meu peito como todas as noites. Ficamos em silencio, eu não sentia sono. A única coisa que sentia era o calor do corpo dela encostado no meu. Lembrei da sensação da pele nua dela contra a minha e senti meu amigo acordar dentro da cueca. Me segurei para não bufar, não queria incomodar Temari.

-Shikamaru -ela chamou -Fica difícil dormir com você igual uma múmia, todo tenso.

-Desculpe -pedi sem mais conter o bufo -Mas é realmente complicado dormir com você tão perto nesse momento.

-Quer que eu me afaste? -ela perguntou, porém não soou magoada.

-Não. -eu respondi.

-Então o que você quer que eu faça? -ela perguntou já impaciente.

A pergunta dela ficou no ar, eu não me atrevi a dar a resposta que passou por minha mente. Ela não disse mais nada por um tempo e eu me perguntei se ela tinha dormido. Senti um suspiro perto demais no meu pescoço e a mão de Temari que estava no meu peito se moveu para baixo, acariciando minha barriga por cima da blusa e depois por dentro dela, desenhando os músculos do meu abdômen, subindo pelo meu peito e descendo novamente. Eu suspirei pesadamente quando a mão dela parou no cós da minha bermuda, brincando com o elástico. Temari só podia estar querendo me enlouquecer e, deuses, ela iria conseguir.

-Temari -chamei em um suspiro -O que você...?

-Você pergunta demais, Shika. -ela respondeu, sua voz entre a timidez e o escarnio.

Ofeguei quando sua mão deslizou por cima da bermuda, parando em cima do meu pênis. Ela soltou uma risadinha no meu ouvido que me fez ficar totalmente arrepiado.

-Você não tinha ido tomar um banho gelado para resolver esse problema? -ela perguntou irônica, apertando levemente meu pênis por cima da bermuda.

Eu ofeguei, sabia que precisava dar uma resposta para ela, mas meu cérebro não conseguia juntar as palavras para fazê-lo. Ela moveu a mão para cima e para baixo, me fazendo ofegar novamente. Segurei seu rosto, trazendo para mais perto e a beijando avidamente. Temari correspondeu, continuando os movimentos com a mão por cima da roupa. Gemi contra seus lábios, sua mão entro pela bermuda e ela me apertou por cima da cueca.

-Temari -gemi seu nome -Você não... Precisa fazer isso.

-Eu sei -ela respondeu -Mas eu quero.

Sua mão se desvencilhou da cueca e ela segurou meu pênis. Gemi novamente, sentindo o calor de sua mão. Temari definitivamente iria me enlouquecer.

-Eu não sei como se faz isso, Shika. -ela murmurou timidamente -Me mostra como você gosta.

Demorei alguns segundos para processar suas palavras. Minha mão entrou pra dentro junta a dela e a segurei. Movi a mão dela com a minha, para baixo, depois para cima e pra baixo de novo. Um novo gemido escapou dos meus lábios conforme ela repetia os movimentos, lentos, torturantes. Minha respiração se tornou rasa. Ela se desvencilhou da minha mão, fazendo os movimentos sozinha, me fazendo gemer, me deixando louco, quente, minha respiração acelerou, gemi de novo quando ela apertou levemente a cabeça, intensificando os movimentos de vai e vem, testando diferente formar de fazer aquilo. Ela me beijou novamente, sem deixar de me masturbar. Agarrei o lençol, apertando, enquanto ela continuava a me enlouquecer. Céus, como aquilo era bom!

-Temari -chamei de novo em um novo gemido, ela bombeou mais uma vez mais rápido -Para, eu vou...!

Não deu tempo de terminar o aviso, puxei seu braço fazendo-a me soltar e tirar a mão de dentro da cueca um segundo antes de eu me derramar.

Meu coração martelava no peito. Eu ainda segurava seu braço com um pouco mais de força do que eu gostaria, perdido na sensação do orgasmo. O silencio permaneceu com apenas minha respiração entrecortado o quebrando. Eu abri os olhos que tinha fechado quando gozei, mas ainda assim não consegui ver nada. Temari permanecia em silencio do meu lado e me senti mortificado por não ver seu rosto, por não saber o que ela estava pensando.

-Temari? -eu chamei, inseguro.

-Oi? -ela respondeu, sua voz um pouco falhada.

-Tudo... bem? –perguntei, minha mão subiu de seu braço até seu rosto onde acariciei levemente.

Ela demorou um momento pra responder.

-Sim, ta sim. –sua voz soou mais firme. –Eu... só... Você gostou?

Eu ri de sua insegurança.

-É claro, Tema. –sussurrei, levantando o corpo e rocei meus lábios nos dela –Eu não esperava que você fosse fazer isso.

Ela riu.

-Na verdade, nem eu. –respondeu me beijando levemente. –Mas você não pode negar que queria.

A beijei mais uma vez.

-Problemática –sussurrei contra seus lábios. –Você... Pode me dar licença?

-Hum?

-Bem... Eu preciso ir no banheiro... Me limpar.

-Ah! –ela exclamou e se distanciou –Só por favor, não acende a luz. Acho que não consigo te encarar nesse momento.

Eu ri novamente.

-A mulher bate uma pra mim, mas não quer olhar na minha cara. –ironizei enquanto levantava.

-Eu não precisei te olhar pra bater uma punheta pra você, Nara. –ela respondeu no mesmo tom.

Me aproximei dela e sussurrei em seu ouvido.

-Você é muito corajosa, mas só no escuro, não é? –mordisquei sua orelha –Mas não se preocupe, também não vou precisar olhar pra você ou de luz para fazer o que quero quando eu voltar.

Peguei uma roupa limpa no guarda-roupa, tendo que tatear por conta da falta de luz e sai do quarto, sem que ela me respondesse. Eu teria dado tudo para ver a expressão dela nesse momento. Voltei para o quarto minutos depois, a luz ainda apagada. Parei na beira da cama, me perguntando se Temari estava me esperando, se estava nervosa com o que eu falara antes de sair.

-Temari? –chamei, sentando na beira da cama, pude sentir seu corpo a apenas alguns centímetros do meu.

-Hum? –ela respondeu meu chamado.

-Me dá um espaço. –pedi.

Pensei que ela iria negar e dizer que não ia ficar entre mim e a parede, mas ela não disse nada enquanto se afastava para o lado. Senti um certo nervosismo ao deitar do lado dela, me perguntando se devia mesmo fazer o que tinha imaginado, mas eu queria dar prazer pra ela também. Estiquei meu braço, tocando o seu, queria ver seu rosto, mas no escuro a timidez, tanto minha quanto dela, era bem menor.

Me aproximei mais dela enquanto subia o carinho por seu braço, encostei de leve meus lábios nos dela e ela correspondeu. Subi a mão por seu braço e pescoço até sua nuca e a puxei para mais perto, aprofundando o beijo. Me inclinei mais pra cima dela enquanto nos beijávamos. Minha mão deixou sua nuca e entrou por debaixo da blusa do pijama que ela usava, acariciei sua cintura. Temari pareceu relaxar um pouco e eu me permiti relaxar junto com ela. Nossas línguas se encontravam calmamente e eu subi mais a mão pela lateral do seu corpo, até chegar no seio descoberto, o segurando, apertando levemente. Ela suspirou contra meus lábios e eu deixei de beijar sua boca, descendo os beijos pelo seu pescoço até a junção do ombro. Suguei a pele e ela estremeceu, se arrepiando, senti o mamilo em baixo da minha palma intumesceu e o segurei entre o polegar e o indicador, massageando. Temari tentou, mas não conseguiu conter um gemido, que me indicou que eu estava no caminho certo. Continuou beijando e sugando seu pescoço, sentindo o cheiro quente que desprendia dela, e estimulando seu mamilo, ela suspirava e deixava escapar pequenos gemidos, voltei a seus lábios e ela correspondeu meu beijo com intensidade. Puxei sua blusa do pijama pra cima e substitui meus dedos por minha boca. Ela segurou meu cabelo e puxou quando suguei o mamilo.

-Shikamaru! –ela gemeu, a respiração acelerando.

Voltei a explorar as curvas do corpo dela, alternando minha boca entre os seios dela. Acariciei a cintura, quadril e coxas, apertando, ela suspirava, gemia. Minha mão voltou a correr sua cintura e chegou no cós da bermuda dela, ela abriu um pouco mais as pernas, me permitindo chegar até sua calcinha. A toquei por cima do pano, ela suspirou pesadamente, o tecido úmido me fez sorri pro nada.

-Tema –chamei em seu ouvido –Eu também não sei fazer isso...

Ela me puxou para um beijo, a acariciei levemente por cima do pano antes de sua mão se juntar a minha. Ela segurou minha mão e levou-a para dentro de sua calcinha, senti a pele quente e úmida sobre meus dedos, estremeci. Ela me mostrou como fazer, dois dedos em cima do que eu só pude supor ser seu clitóris, massageando em movimentos circulares.

-Sem força, Shika –ela pediu com a voz manhosa, a respiração entrecortada–Se não dói.

-Ta... –respondi, continuando os movimentos com os dedos ainda com a mão dela me guiando.

Ela gemeu, ditando os movimentos que meus dedos deviam fazer. Mais uma vez desejei ver seu rosto. Ela rebolou contra minha mão, gemendo um pouco mais alto. Voltei a beijar seu pescoço e colo, ela fez um pouco mais de pressão em minha mão, experimentei apertar levemente o clitóris entre os dedos, ela soltou um gritinho.

-Desculpe. –pedi achando que tinha a machucado.

-Não –ela respirou –Não foi ruim.

Novamente eu sorri pro nada, voltando a fazer os movimentos com os dedos. Ela deixou minha mão agir sozinha e eu experimentei outras formas de massagem, me atentando a reação dela a cada uma delas. Minha boca voltou a seu mamilo enquanto eu a estimulava, ela suspirou, rebolando contra minha mão novamente.

-Ah, Shika! –ela exclamou, suas pernas se fecharam com força e minha mão parou de se mover enquanto ela ofegava e sua respiração parou e voltou um pouco mais acelerada.

Beijei sua boca calmamente. Ela me abraçou pelo pescoço, correspondendo de forma apaixonada e lenta. Minha mão saiu de dentro de sua roupa intima e eu a abracei contra meu corpo.

-Acho que agora conseguiremos dormir. –sussurrei pra ela quando nos separamos.

Ela riu, a respiração ainda um pouco acelerada.

-Você é um pervertido, Shikamaru! –ela resmungou.

-Eu? –perguntei –Você que me atacou, mulher!

-Só porque você não iria deixar eu dormir se eu não fizesse algo. –ela disse irônica.

-Problemática –resmunguei a beijando de novo, mais uma vez lentamente, saboreando as sensações do que tinha acabado de acontecer. Nos separamos devagar e ela suspirou ainda com os lábios pertos dos meus.

Ela se afastou e murmurou:

-Preciso ir no banheiro.

Dei espaço para ela levantar e, quando ela voltou, eu já estava no meu canto. Ela deitou sem dizer nada, se acomodando no meu peito. Acariciei seus cabelos por um tempo até cair no sono.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A primeira coisa que vi quando abri os olhos me fez sorrir: Temari estava deitada do meu lado, o rosto a apenas alguns centímetros do meu, a expressão serena, os cabelos loiros meio jogados no rosto. Era algo tão bonito de se ver que eu fiquei ali apenas a olhando pelo tempo que se seguiu, meu peito se aqueceu em uma sensação gostosa. Perdi a noção do tempo até que os olhos verdes se abriram.

Ela piscou algumas vezes lentamente, despertando e quando seus olhos encontraram os meus, apenas nos olhamos pelos segundos que se seguiram. Ela sorriu levemente, as bochechas tingindo-se de rosa, assim como as minhas próprias, as lembranças da noite anterior vívidas.

-Bom dia. -ela murmurou para mim, a voz sonolenta, mas tão tranquila que o calor no meu peito cresceu mais um pouco.

Palavras coçaram na minha língua para sair, mas eu apenas a respondi, levando a mão até seu rosto, tirando o cabelo da frente de seus olhos e fazendo um leve carinho em sua bochecha rosada:

-Bom dia.

O tempo poderia ter parado naquele momento que nenhum de nós dois perceberia. Não havia pressa nem ninguém nos esperando, então nos deixamos ficar apenas ali, olhando um para o outro, sem dizer nada.

-Feliz aniversário. -ela desejou depois de algum tempo e se aproximou, encostando levemente seus lábios nos meus.

-Obrigada. -agradeci, sem deixar ela se afastar. Desci minha mão de seu rosto pelo seu pescoço, ombro e braço até chegar em sua cintura e aproximar seu corpo do meu. Selei seus lábios com os meus novamente, sua boca deu passagem para minha língua, que encontrou com a sua, sem pressa.

-O que você quer fazer hoje? –ela perguntou quando nos separamos.

-Ficar o dia todo na cama com você. –respondi.

-Você quer passar o dia na cama? –ela perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Com você. –reforcei, a abraçando como ela fazia comigo.

-Eu não sou um urso de pelúcia, você sabe né? –ironizou, me empurrando.

-Você acha que eu sou. –acusei –Porque não posso te usar com a mesma finalidade?

Ela revirou os olhos.

-Vamos Shikamaru! –ela mandou –Olha a hora, já é quase hora do almoço!

Eu olhei para o relógio e levantei uma sobrancelha para ela.

-Você está brincando comigo né? –perguntei. –Não são nem dez horas da manhã, Temari!

-Que seja. –ela revirou os olhos, já de pé –Mas eu estou com fome.

Eu soltei um gemido, afundando a cara no travesseiro.

-Você parece uma criança, às vezes. –ela resmungou saindo do quarto.

Fiquei deitado escutando Temari mexer nas coisas da cozinha. Depois de alguns minutos, ela me chamou:

-Shikamaru! Vou comer sozinha se você não vir logo.

Bufei, derrotado e levantei. Temari já estava comendo quando cheguei na sala, sentada no chão de frente para a mesa de centro.

-Vou te dar uma mesa de presente. –ela resmungou quando sentei do outro lado.

-Vai começar com a história da mesa de novo. –resmunguei revirando os olhos e servindo chá para mim.

-Quem sabe uma hora você não se cansa de me ouvir reclamar e arruma uma. –ela disse. –Agora, o que você quer fazer hoje?

Eu pensei em repetir a resposta que dei no quarto, mas ela me lançou um olhar que dizia que aquilo não era uma opção. Então uma ideia atravessou minha mente e eu respondi:

-Vou te levar para conhecer um lugar.

-Que lugar? –ela perguntou curiosa.

-Você vai ver.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Saímos de casa uma hora depois, ajudei-a a fazer algo para almoçarmos e arrumei em uma mochila com uma toalha. Temari ainda perguntando pra onde iriamos, mas pedi pra ela me seguir e ela se calou no caminho já conhecido até o bairro que pertencia ao meu Clã. Continuei pelo caminho que levava até a casa da minha mãe, mas entramos por uma rua quando já se podia vê-la. Chegamos no limite da floresta que era de responsabilidade dos Nara e ela olhou-me surpresa.

-Vamos entrar na floresta? -ela perguntou.

-Sim.

Seguimos por uma trilha por alguns minutos, até que chegamos em um ponto e eu a puxei levemente pelo braço, entrando por um caminho estreito entre as arvores. Ela me seguiu, olhando tudo com curiosidade. A floresta acabou meio de repente e se abriu em uma clareira. Ela parou na orla, seus olhos correram por todo o espaço, encantada, e eu sorri. Fazia tempo que eu não ia ali e me peguei observando tudo com ela, desde a gramas verde, os canteiros de diferentes flores que cresciam por quase todo o terreno e a lagoa mais próxima da outra orla, os raios de sol se refletiam em sua água.

-Nossa... -ela exclamou.

-Vem. -segurei sua mão e puxei, levando-a mais para o centro. Ela me seguiu, ainda olhando encantada a sua volta.

Sentei-me ainda a muitos metros da lagoa e ela demorou um pouco antes de se sentar comigo. Deitei, com os braços atrás da cabeça e ela abraçou os joelhos e fechou os olhos, provavelmente escutando os cantos diferentes dos pássaros que cantavam em harmonia. Olhei pra cima. As nuvens passavam devagar pelo céu azul e ensolarado. Uma sensação de nostalgia e paz aqueceu meu peito, a presença de Temari ao meu lado só reforçava esses sentimentos. Senti ela se deitando do meu lado.

Ficamos em silencio, escutando os sons da floresta. Me senti leve como as nuvens no céu.

-Meu pai me trouxe aqui pela primeira vez quando eu criança. -quebrei o silencio –Ele me explicou que aqui era o lugar onde ele buscava seu centro, seu eu, onde ele vinha para lembrar o que era importante. Ninguém do clã vem até aqui, além da minha família. As vezes passávamos várias horas por aqui, dividindo o silencio, eu e ele. Peguei o costume de vir sozinho depois de um tempo, como ele próprio fazia...

Ela não disse nada e eu olhei pelo canto do olho. Temari fitava o céu, mas eu sabia que ela prestava atenção no que eu falava. Voltei a olhar as nuvens.

-No dia do enterro dele -continuei -Minha mãe me achou aqui antes de irmos para o cemitério. Eu não queria ir, mas sabia que ela precisava de mim. Mas, naquele dia, eu dividi o silencio com ela, como eu fazia com meu pai, e ela me disse que, antes de eu nascer, ela costumava fazer muito isso com o velho.

Ela continuou em silencio, mas eu não voltei a olha-la. Meu coração acelerou um pouco.

-É um bom lugar para olhar as nuvens. -ela murmurou com leveza.

Eu sorri.

-É, é sim.

Ela demorou um pouco antes de completar:

-Obrigada por dividir isso comigo.

Eu finalmente me permiti olha-la, mas Temari ainda encarava o céu, os olhos marejados. Me virei de lado na grama e toquei seu rosto.

-Temari? -perguntei confuso.

Ela suspirou.

-Desculpe -ela pediu –É que eu... Não me lembro de alguma vez ter me sentido assim, como você faz eu me sentir.

-Maluca? -eu perguntei.

Ela riu.

-Também. -e então seu rosto se virou e seus olhos encontraram os meus e meu coração falhou uma batida. -Mas não.

-Então como? -murmurei.

-Amada. -ela respondeu corando-Você faz com que eu me sinta amada.

Eu sorri pra ela, minha mão acariciou seu rosto.

-Se depender de mim você nunca vai se sentir de outra forma. –murmurei.

Ela sorriu timidamente. Algumas lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos e ela limpou rapidamente. Eu me aproximei devagar e a beijei. Temari tocou meu rosto com carinho durante o beijo. Quando nos separamos, seus olhos fugiram dos meus, de volta para o alto. Eu ri pelo nariz, ainda vendo suas bochechas avermelhadas, e a imitei.


	11. Capitulo 11

**Capitulo 11**

Temari permaneceu em silêncio a maior parte do tempo, mas não era um silêncio ruim e fez com que me sentisse confortado por sua presença. Quando o sol já estava alto, estendemos a toalha em baixo das sombras das arvores próximo a lagoa e almoçamos. Enquanto comíamos, alguns cervos se aproximaram da margem oposta à que estávamos e, mesmo um pouco desconfiados, puseram-se a beber água. Temari ficou encantada, principalmente com o filhote entre os mais velhos, e, com um sorrisinho de contentamento, os observou até que eles sumissem novamente para dentro da floresta.

Quando terminamos de arrumar a pequena bagunça que fizemos, ela se encostou em uma árvore e fechou os olhos, uma brisa calma balançou seu cabelo e foi minha vez de ficar encantado. Deitei a cabeça em seu colo. Ela abriu os olhos e me encarou com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Eu sorri pra ela.

-É mais confortável aqui. -disse e ela corou levemente, revirando os olhos. Os fechou logo em seguida, encostando a cabeça no tronco.

Observei seu rosto sereno pelos minutos que se seguiram e ela, se percebeu, não pareceu incomodada. Voltei meus olhos para o céu, as nuvens passeando preguiçosamente. Senti a mão de Temari no meu cabelo, puxando o elástico e o soltando. Pensei em protestar, mas a mão dela se embrenhou pelos fios, brincando com eles e acariciando minha cabeça. Fechei os olhos, apreciando o carinho.

A tarde chegou rapidamente e o sol foi baixando, refletindo novas combinações de cores na água da lagoa. Temari e eu permanecemos naquela calmaria por todo o tempo, ela vez ou outra mexia no meu cabelo ou no meu rosto, me olhava por um tempo, sorria para mim, corava. Aquela leve sensação no meu peito, junto com aquele calor gostoso só cresciam.

Quando o sol chegou nas copas das árvores, decidimos que era melhor voltarmos.

-Vamos pro apartamento antes de ir pra casa da sua mãe? –ela me perguntou quando já estávamos de novo na trilha.

-Não. –resmunguei –Já estamos aqui do lado.

-Eu quero ir. -ela retrucou.

A olhei com uma cara que expressava toda minha preguiça de fazer o caminho de ida e volta mais uma vez.

Ela regirou os olhos e disse:

-Me dê a chave, então, bicho preguiça. Eu vou sozinha.

Eu bufei.

-Por que não podemos simplesmente ir pra casa da minha mãe, Temari?

-Porque eu fiquei o dia inteiro sentada na grama num dia quente e quero um banho. Me dê a chave.

-Toma banho na casa da minha mãe

-Não tem roupa minha lá, Shikamaru.

-Tem minha.

-Eu não vou ficar com as suas roupas numa festa.

-Não é uma festa, é um jantar. Qual o problema?

-Além delas ficarem grandes em mim? –ela perguntou com ironia.

Bufei novamente.

-Você vai me infernizar depois se for sozinha?

-Não, Shikamaru. –ela respondeu, revirando os olhos novamente –Não nasci grudada em você, posso fazer as coisas e ir nos lugares sozinha.

-Tsc. –reclamei entregando a chave.

-Não vou demorar. –ela disse quando chegamos de volta a rua da casa da minha mãe.

Fiquei observando a problemática até ela sumir no horizonte e suspirei, pensando que talvez eu devesse ter ido com ela. Segui o caminho até a casa onde eu passei a infância e entrei sem bater.

-Tadaima –avisei por puro costume.

Escutei alguns barulhos na cozinha e logo minha mãe apareceu na porta.

-Okairi –ela sorriu e se aproximou.

Eu sorri de volta. Minha mãe era uma pessoa um tanto ríspida e não muito dada a demonstrações de afeto, mas ela sempre mudava esse comportamento nos meus aniversários. Ela me abraçou com carinho, como sempre fazia e, quando se afastou, acariciou de leve meu rosto.

-Mais um ano de vida, filho. –ela disse e eu consegui identificar uma pontada de orgulho e sua voz.

-É... –respondi coçando a cabeça.

Ela me fitou por mais um momento antes de se distanciar.

-Você chegou cedo. –disse enquanto seguia de volta para a cozinha.

-É, estava na clareira... –respondi a seguindo –Não quis fazer todo o caminho pra casa pra depois voltar.

Minha mãe revirou os olhos.

-E Temari? –ela perguntou quando já tinha chego em frente a pia.

Me encostei no batente da porta, observando ela voltar a fazer a comida. Se ela quisesse que eu fizesse algo, logo ela mandaria.

-Estava comigo. –respondi –Foi pra casa tomar um banho. Daqui a pouco ela vem.

Minha mãe se virou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, um tanto surpresa.

-O que foi? –perguntei.

-Nada... –ela disse, mas sorriu depois de um tempo e completou: -Ela é mesmo especial pra você, não é, Shikamaru?

Eu corei. Suspirei e respondi, um pouco sem graça:

-É.

De repente, minha mãe franziu o cenho.

-Mas... Você disse que ela foi "pra casa"? Pra sua casa?

Eu a encarei por alguns segundos, lembrando que ela não sabia que Temari estava em meu apartamento.

-É. –repeti.

Foi a vez de minha mãe me encarar com aquele olhar inquisidor. Bufei.

-Eu esqueci de fazer a reserva dela. –expliquei - Os hotéis estavam lotados por causa do festival.

-E você levou ela pra sua casa?

-Na verdade eu meio que não tive escolha...

-Então é pra isso que você queria morar sozinho? –ela me cortou.

-Mãe! –fiquei totalmente vermelho com sua insinuação –Claro que não!

Ela me encarou com os olhos estreitos e disse:

-Juro que se você engravidar a menina antes de casar com ela, eu vou fazer essa criança ser filho único, você queria mais um filho ou não! –ela ameaçou.

Eu suspirei pesadamente, passando a mão no rosto, sem encarar minha mãe.

-Que problemático!

-Problemático mesmo! –ela continuou a ralhar –Mas problemático se você tiver que se explicar para o Kazekage se isso acontecer. Não sei se você se lembra, mas ele é irmão dela.

Eu arregalei meus olhos. Até o momento eu tinha me preocupado com Kankuro e sua imprevisibilidade. Mas, apesar de eu achar Gaara um cara legal, eu já o tinha visto lutar e até mesmo tinha sido quase morto por ele no exame em que eu me tornei chuunin. Minha espinha gelou, lembrando de sua áurea assina e dos pesadelos que ela tinha me causado na época.

Minha mãe pareceu satisfeita com a minha reação e voltou-se para as panelas.

-Ino passou aqui mais cedo...–ela mudou totalmente o assunto – Pra perguntar que horas era para virem e me avisou para por mais um lugar na mesa, mas que eu poderia fazer menos comida. Perguntei se Chouji não viria e ela disse que "não, ele vem" e saiu rindo. Que diabos deu nessa menina?

-Chouji está de regime. –eu dei de ombro.

Minha mãe arregalou os olhos.

\- O que?

-Ele arrumou uma namorada. –expliquei - Mas eu não sei se ele vai traze-la. Ino faz questão de constrange-la em todos os momentos possíveis.

-Chouji arrumou uma namorada? –minha mãe repetiu. –Não sei se fico mais surpresa com o regime ou com a namorada. Não que ele não seja um bom garoto, mas pensei que ele só se interessava por comida. Eu a conheço?

Eu neguei.

-Ela não é de Konoha.

-Estrangeira?

Fiz que sim.

-Combinaram, foi? –ela riu. Eu revirei os olhos e não respondi. –De onde ela é? Suna também?

-Não, Kumo.

Minha mãe fez mais algumas perguntas sobre Karui e me fez ajuda-la com algumas outras tantas coisas. Depois de duas horas que eu cheguei, Temari chamou do lado de fora da casa. Ela entrou e minha mãe a recepcionou com um sorriso. Temari estava um pouco tensa e eu percebi que era a primeira vez que as duas se viam depois do festival e, consequentemente, desde que eu contei para minha mãe que estávamos namorando. Ela ofereceu ajuda e minha mãe aceitou e logo ela relaxou, percebendo que o modo como minha mãe a tratava não mudou em nada.

Já estava escurecendo quando Kurenai chegou com Mirai. A pequena se jogou no meu colo e não saiu dele por um longo tempo. Sentei no sofá da sala com ela e ela começou a me contar sobre a escolinha que começou a frequentar e dos amigos que fez com sua fala um tanto embaralhada de criança de três anos que fazia com que eu precisasse prestar atenção para entender tudo. Minha mãe terminou de arrumar tudo e se juntou a Temari e Kurenai, que conversavam sobre a equipe de genins que Kurenai estava a frente.

Uma barulheira do lado de fora anunciou a chegada de Ino, Sai, Chouji e Karui algumas horas depois.

-Feliz aniversário, Shikamaruuu! -Ino gritou e se jogou no meu pescoço assim que abri a porta.

-Menos Ino. -pedi coçando a nuca -Mas obrigado.

Recebi os cumprimentos dos outros três e todos entraram. Apresentei Karui paras outras mulheres e minha mãe anunciou que podíamos jantar. Chouji comemorou.

-A comida da mãe do Shikamaru é muito boa -escutei ele falando para Karui que riu.

Minha mãe já estava acostumada com a algazarra dos meus amigos, mas se surpreendeu por Chouji realmente estar comendo menos. Mirai, que era um pouco tímida, logo se soltou com toda aquela bagunça e se divertiu com as graças que Ino fazia para ela. Karui pareceu bem mais à vontade e Temari a incluiu uma conversa com Kurenai. Minha mãe estava sorrindo e, apesar de achar problemático tudo aquilo, fiquei feliz.

Depois de jantar, Kurenai se ofereceu para ajudar minha mãe com a bagunça e Ino pegou Mirai e levou-a para sala. Temari e Karui foram com as duas, vendo Mirai se divertir com as caretas da minha companheira de time. Sai se despediu, alegando que tinha que sair em uma missão em poucas horas.

Sai para a varanda e acendi um cigarro, encostando em uma pilastra. Dei uma tragada longa e logo notei a aproximação de alguém.

-Tia Yoshino está contente com a casa cheia, não é? -meu melhor amigo perguntou.

-Está sim. -respondi -Nós não éramos uma família grande, mas acho que desde que me mudei ela se sente solitária...

-Eu sinto muito, sabe? -ele suspirou -Me sinto mal de ter voltado pra casa com a família inteira quando todos perderam tanto.

O encarei, mas Chouji não me olhava. Eu conseguia entender o que ele queria dizer, mas franzi o cenho.

-Você não pode se culpar por isso. -repreendi -Você tem que estar é feliz. Eu e Ino estamos por você, acredite.

Ele sorriu, ainda sem me encarar. Bufei, dando uma outra tragada no cigarro.

-Já levou Karui na sua casa? -perguntei depois de um tempo.

Chouji corou.

-Ainda não... -respondeu -Minha mãe já ficou sabendo e está doida pra conhecer ela... Mas tô com medo dela se assustar com a minha família, pra dizer a verdade.

Soltei um riso pelo nariz. Dei mais uma tragada no cigarro, escutando as gargalhadas de Mirai dentro de casa.

-Hum...Shikamaru? -Chouji chamou.

-Hum?

-Você e a Temari... -ele começou e eu olhei pra ele, curioso -Vocês estão de boa?

-Sim -respondi franzindo o cenho -Por que?

-Ah, bem... -ele coçou a nuca -Eu meio que notei que você estão... Evitando se encarar... E toda vez que acontece, vocês ficam meio que... Envergonhados.

Arregalei os olhos, corando. Chouji tinha notado. Obviamente o que houve no dia anterior voltava várias vezes para os meus pensamentos, principalmente quando eu olhava muito para Temari. Sempre que meus olhos encontravam os dela, eu corava com as lembranças e ela parecia lembrar de tudo também.

-É, bem... -comecei, sem saber o que dizer. Suspirei. Que problemático! Mas ele era meu melhor amigo, ele podia me ajudar. Olhei pra frente e continuei - Eu e ela... Ontem, a gente quase... Você sabe.

-Ah, bem, sim... Eu achei que podia ser algo assim -ele disse. Percebi que ele estava tão sem graça quanto eu, mas queria ajudar -E, bem, porque não... Aconteceu?

Eu bufei.

-Camisinha -respondi baixo -Eu não pensei nisso.

-Oh... -Chouji exclamou -Isso é um problema mesmo... Você já... Resolvei isso?

-Não. -gemi -Não consigo pensar o quão constrangedor deve ser comprar esse tipo de coisa.

Chouji riu.

-Ah, eu não sei... Eu não comprei. -ele disse -Pedi pra Ino.

-O que? -perguntei surpreso. Finalmente olhando pra ele -Você é louco? É por isso que ela não deixa vocês dois em paz!

Chouji deu de ombro.

-O cara da farmácia e o cara do mercado são amigos do meu pai -ele disse -Acredite, melhor a Ino.

Levantei as duas sobrancelhas, vendo lógica no que ele me dizia e concordei com a cabeça. Mas Temari provavelmente me mataria se eu desse mais motivos para Ino nos atormentar. Não que a própria Temari não desse motivos as vezes, ela gostava de ver Ino me fazer sofrer.

Bufei.

-Não ajudei, né? –Chouji riu.

-Não muito, mas valeu mesmo assim.

Joguei a bituca do cigarro fora e entrei com Chouji logo atrás de mim. Kurenai vinha em nossa direção com Mirai adormecida nos braços.

-Vou aproveitar que ela dormiu e vou indo. -ela murmurou, arrumando a pequena nos braços. -Deixei seu presente com sua mãe, Shikamaru.

-Obrigado -agradeci.

Kurenai sorriu e acenou com a cabeça, se despedindo de Chouji e saindo. Segui para sala, onde Ino e Karui estavam sentadas no sofá em silencio. Ino levantou num pulo quando me viu e veio até mim, estendendo um embrulho azul escuro.

-Toma. -ele disse e deu uma risada maliciosa. -Só abra quando estiver em casa! -piscou.

Eu tentei não imaginar o que aquilo poderia ser, mas peguei. Ino deu mais uma risadinha e voltou para seu lugar no sofá. Chouji pegou um embrulho com Karui e me estendeu também. Agradeci, deixando os dois em cima da mesa de centro.

-Onde estão minha mãe e Temari? -perguntei.

-Foram pegar o bolo. -Ino respondeu.

Eu assenti. Chouji sentou ao lado de Karui e eu fui ver se estava tudo certo na cozinha. Parei na porta, vendo minha mãe tirar o bolo da geladeira e instruindo onde Temari podia pegar os pratos de sobremesa. Eu cheguei a abrir minha boca para falar, mas nem mesmo comecei quando minha mãe chamou Temari, que estava de costas para ela, com um tom de voz sério.

Temari se virou para minha mãe e esperou. Yoshino sorriu carinhosamente pra ela e falou:

-Estou feliz por meu filho ter você.

Temari arregalou levemente os olhos e corou. Demorou alguns segundos, mas assentiu com a cabeça, desconcertada, sem olhar diretamente para minha mãe. Eu sorri com aquilo, virando as costas e voltando pra sala antes que uma das duas me percebesse ali.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chouji, Karui e Ino foram embora um pouco depois de comer o bolo e minha mãe me obrigou a lavar a louça que ficou. Temari a ajudou a terminar de arrumar a casa e, quando terminei de secar e guardar a louça, encontrei ela e Temari sentadas na sala.

-Shikamaru –minha mãe me chamou antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa –Preciso de sua ajuda amanhã de manhã. Você pode dormir aqui, sim?

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha.

-O que aconteceu? –perguntei, me sentando ao lado de Temari.

-Tem um cervo machucado na parte leste da floresta. –ela relatou –Ele não deixa ninguém se aproximar e já está ali alguns dias. Tentei com outros do clã, mas ele está muito arredio e estou com medo dele se machucar mais ainda. Você sempre teve mais jeito para pega-los.

Eu assenti e olhei para Temari, perguntando com o olhar se ela se importava. Ela deu de ombro, como quem diz que pra ela tanto faz, mas me lançou um olhar questionador que eu logo entendi.

-Mãe... –chamei voltando os olhos para ela, mas ela me interrompeu antes que eu verbalizasse a pergunta que Temari me fazia em silencio.

-Você pode pegar um daqueles sacos de dormir que usamos pra acampar e colocar no seu quarto pra você. Temari dorme na sua cama. Seu quarto está do mesmo jeito que você deixou.

Eu assenti, pensando que deveria ter adivinhado que minha mãe pensaria em tudo. Levantei do sofá e me espreguicei.

-Eu vou tomar um banho então. –declarei.

Deixei as duas sozinhas de novo e subi para meu antigo quarto. Como minha mãe disse, estava tudo exatamente do jeito que eu deixei: Desde o tabuleiro de shogi na mesinha no centro do quarto, até as roupas que eu não havia levado comigo dentro do guarda-roupa. Peguei uma muda de roupa para dormir e fui tomar banho.

Enquanto sentia a água cair nos meus ombros, suspirei. Apesar de eu e Temari não termos tocado no assunto o dia inteiro, eu tinha expectativas para aquela noite. Haviam vários lugares que podíamos passar no caminho do apartamento para comprar as malditas camisinhas e eu realmente estava disposto a mandar a merda o constrangimento. Eu queria terminar o que tínhamos começado na noite passada. Mas minha mãe não era de pedir minha ajuda e, se ela pediu, foi porque realmente precisava. E também, talvez fosse melhor conversar com Temari sobre antes de efetivamente fazer, apesar dela ter deixado claro que também queria. Bem claro, diga-se de passagem. Ainda podia sentir a mão quente dela em mim.

Suspirei, fechando o registro do chuveiro e impedindo meus pensamentos de tomarem esse rumo. Estávamos na casa da minha mãe, ela dormiria a apenas alguns metros de onde estaríamos. Não havia a mínima chance de se repetir o que aconteceu na noite passada, menos ainda de terminarmos o que começamos.

Quando voltei para o quarto, Temari estava sentada na minha antiga cama. Usava um pijama que minha mãe provavelmente tinha emprestado e tinha o tabuleiro de shougi em sua frente. O saco de dormir já estava no chão ao lado da cama.

-Você demorou. –ela disse depois de nos olharmos por um tempo.

-É, eu estava pensando... –respondi vagamente.

-Você faz muito isso. –ela respondeu com ironia –Quer jogar?

Ela apontou o tabuleiro sobre a cama e eu assenti, sentando do outro lado do mesmo. Ela começou e eu joguei, um pouco distraído no começo, mas não demorei a perceber que Temari talvez fosse um desafio e me concentrei no jogo.

-Eu não acredito que não previ isso! -Temari exclamou raivosa quando capturei seu rei.

Eu sorri de canto pra ela e dei de ombro. Ela sabia muito mais do jogo do que eu achei que saberia e era uma ótima estrategista. Provavelmente teria ganhado de Asuma-sensei tão rápido quanto eu. Mas eu levei a melhor mesmo assim.

-Quero uma revanche! -ela estreitou os olhos enquanto falava -Agora!

Revirei os olhos para ela, mas ajudei a reorganizar as peças na posição inicial. Jogamos mais duas vezes e ela perdeu as duas.

-Você é intragável, Shikamaru! -ela resmungou aborrecida enquanto eu levava o tabuleiro até a mesinha que foi empurrada para o canto para dar lugar ao colchonete.

-Você diz isso porque nunca teve a chance de jogar com meu pai. -eu respondi. -Se fica com raiva de mim, você iria jogar o tabuleiro na cabeça dele.

A boca dela tremeu, como se ela segurasse o riso.

-Vamos dormir. -ela declarou, ainda fingindo-se de emburrada.

Concordei e apaguei a luz antes de deitar no saco de dormir. O silencio se instalou e eu só escutava a respiração de Temari. Deitado de barriga pra cima e com um braço atrás da cabeça, senti falta do corpo dela encostado no meu, a cabeça deitada no meu peito, me abraçando como um bicho de pelúcia. Isso, junto com os pensamentos sobre tudo que estava acontecendo não me deixava dormir.

-Shika? -escutei a voz de Temari chamar depois de um longo tempo.

-Hum?

-Vem pra cá. -ela pediu.

Demorei um instante para entender o que ela queria dizer, mas não pensei muito sobre quando entendi. Levantei do saco de dormi e tateei a beirada da cama. Temari se afastou, deixando um espaço para mim e eu deitei. Ela nos cobriu.

-Yare... Não vai reclamar de ficar entre mim e a parede?

Ela bufou.

-Cale a boca antes que eu te mande de volta pro chão! -ela ameaçou.

A cama era estreita e, mesmo eu estando colado na beirada, Temari estava praticamente encostado em mim. Eu me arrastei para mais perto e a abracei. Senti o corpo todo dela roçar no meu enquanto ela ficava de costas para mim e se encaixava nos meus braços. Suspirei. Nós tínhamos dormido assim apenas uma vez e... Era extremamente confortável a sensação dela em meus braços dessa forma.

-Temari... -chamei depois de alguns minutos.

-Hum?

-Eu... -procurei palavras para começar a conversa que queria ter -Ontem... Nós... Bem...

-Você quer conversar sobre o que aconteceu ontem? -ela perguntou, a voz baixa e tímida.

-Sim. -respondi -Eu... quero... Saber se é isso mesmo que você quer.

-Acho que ficou claro que sim, Shikamaru. -ela respondeu com um pouco de ironia, mas sua voz voltou ao tom anterior quando continuou: -Eu quero, Shika. E nós faríamos aqui e agora se não estivéssemos na mesma casa que sua mãe e tivéssemos resolvido o problema que nos impediu de fazer ontem.

Me senti quente com suas palavras, a dúvida finalmente me deixando. Temari não tinha se deixado levar pelo momento ontem. Ela queria tanto quanto eu.

-Vou resolver esse problema amanhã, problemática. -sussurrei em seu ouvido e a sentir estremecer.

-Estou esperando ansiosa, preguiçoso. -ela respondeu, sua mão acariciou levemente meu rosto.

Voltamos a ficar em silencio. Me remexi um pouco, me arrumando no colchão.

-Temari? –chamei de novo

-Hum? –ela perguntou mais uma vez.

Eu suspirei

-Estou tão... nervoso com essa situação. –confessei –Eu tento racionalizar isso, mas não encontro uma forma. Quanto mais eu penso, menos lógico é.

Ela deu uma risadinha.

-Não acho que tenha como enquadrar isso numa lógica. –ela respondeu –Eu também tentei. Mas eu... Também estou nervosa com isso.

-Conhecer a teoria e por em pratica não podiam ser coisas pelo menos parecidas? –bufei –Tenho medo de fazer algo errado e ser... ruim, não ser o suficiente. Ou, bem, de te machucar.

Ela bufou e eu podia jurar que revirou os olhos também, apesar de não consegui ver seu rosto.

-Não sou de cristal, sabe? –ela respondeu. –E de tudo que a gente fez até agora, duvido muito que possa ser algo menos que bom.

Não consegui deixar de sorrir com sua afirmação. Mesmo assim, decidi que, já que estávamos conversando sobre isso, expor outra coisa que me preocupava:

-É, eu sei disso... Mas você nunca fez isso e... Eu já ouvi falar que dói. –suspirei –Não quero te causar dor. Eu realmente quero que seja bom, pra nós dois.

Ela ficou um tempo em silencio. De repente, se virou, quase me derrubando da cama no processo, encostou os lábios nos meus.

-Você é tão fofo! –ela disse contra meus lábios.

Me lembrei da primeira vez que ela tinha me dito aquilo, no dia que disse que gostava dela. Fazia tão pouco tempo, menos de duas semanas, mas, principalmente pela forma que nosso relacionamento estava evoluindo, parecia muito mais tempo. A beijei de volta quando ela encostou os lábios de novo nos meus.

-Eu não tenho medo da dor, Shika –ela murmurou quando nossas bocas se separaram –Faz parte. O que me importa é que você estará comigo e eu sei que vai ser bom por causa disso. Porque vai ser com você.

Senti aquela quentura no peito novamente. A abracei mais apertado contra mim.

-Você é tão fofa! –a provoquei, apesar de suas palavras terem me feito muito bem.

Ela socou meu peito.

-Ora essa! –ela resmungou –Estou perdendo minha moral com você mesmo, em? Fofa? Eu?! Vou encher você de porrada se você repetir isso.

Eu ri e a apertei mais uma vez. Ela chutou de leve minha canela, voltando a virar nos meus braços e se encaixando neles. Eu ainda estava ansioso, mas um pouco menos nervoso depois dessa conversa. Ainda assim, demorei para pegar no sono. Temari também demorou para dormir, pelo que eu pude perceber, mas caiu no sono antes de mim. Eu fiquei sentindo o calor dela tão perto e tão confortável até finalmente adormecer.


	12. Capitulo 12

**Capitulo 12**

Mais cedo do que eu gostaria, acordei com a voz da minha mãe chamando do outro lado da porta fechada do quarto.

-Acorda, Shikamaru! -ela mandou batendo na porta e eu gemi frustrado.

Temari se remexeu nos meus braços e, sem eu saber exatamente como ou porque, me chutou para fora da cama, se sentando assustada. Cai em cima da perna numa pancada dolorosa, errando por poucos centímetros o saco de dormir, que teria amortecido o impacto.

-Ai! –exclamei.

-Acordou? -minha mãe perguntou ainda sem abrir a porta.

-Sim. -resmunguei alto, lançando um olhar indignado para Temari que me olhou com os olhos arregalados. Franzi o cenho, sem entender, mas sua expressão não mudou. A voz da minha mãe fez-se ouvir novamente do lado de fora, um tanto risonha:

-Estão vestidos?

-Mãe! -exclamei enquanto desviava os olhos de Temari, que, como eu, corou intensamente.

-Isso é um sim? -Yoshino riu e eu não respondi.

Ela abriu a porta, nos olhando com uma expressão curiosa, provavelmente por eu estar estatelado no chão, e divertida.

-Venham tomar café. -ela mandou -Vamos resolver logo o problema com o pobre cervo. Hoje é a festa de aniversário da Ino, não?

-É. -respondi ainda constrangido, coçando a nuca.

Minha mãe assentiu.

-Estou esperando vocês lá em baixo.

Ela saiu do quarto, fechando a porta. Senti a lateral da minha perna, onde eu cai em cima quando Temari me derrubou da cama, latejar. Gemi de dor, levando a mão até o local e massageando, fazendo uma careta.

-Por que você fez isso? -perguntei irritado, finalmente olhando para ela. Temari pareceu que tinha visto um fantasma, assustada e corada. Eu teria rido da cara de pavor dela se não estivesse com dor.

-Eu-eu -ela gaguejou -Eu não queria que sua mãe pensasse besteira!

Revirei os olhos, ainda corado pela indiscrição da minha velha.

-Ela já pensa, Temari. -resmunguei me levantando.

-É, eu percebi -ela murmurou constrangida -Não sei se vou conseguir descer e encará-la, Shikamaru! Isso é muito constrangedor!

-Mas nós não fizemos nada! –exclamei ainda irritado com a dor.

-Mas ela acha que sim! –Temari disse –E vai ficar olhando a gente com aquela cara que a Ino faz. Porém, ela é sua mãe!

Bufei. Ela tinha razão, mas eu estava irritado e sai do quarto sem respondê-la, mancando. Fui ao banheiro e quando voltei Temari passou por mim sem dizer nada, sumindo pela curva do corredor.

Desci as escadas e encontrei minha mãe na cozinha. Ela estava sentada à mesa e me olhava com uma sobrancelha arqueada e eu corei.

-Você pode parar com isso? –perguntei irritado.

-Você apronta o que quer e depois não aguenta as consequências? –ela perguntou.

-Eu não aprontei nada, mãe! –continuei no mesmo tom –Eu estava dormindo na mesma cama que ela como tenho feito a dias! Dormindo! A noite toda! Não fazendo qualquer outra coisa!

Minha mãe continuou me encarando.

-Vocês não...? –ela me perguntou.

-Não! –eu respondi exasperado.

Minha mãe levantou as duas sobrancelhas para mim, surpresa. Ela ia perguntar mais alguma coisa, mas escutei os passos de Temari descendo a escada.

-Podemos não falar disso agora? –perguntei mais baixo –Ela está envergonhada.

Ela assentiu, sem dizer mais nada. Suspirei. Ela serviu uma xicara de chá pra mim, pra ela e pra Temari, que chegou na cozinha logo depois, um tanto desconcertada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Minha mãe me lançou alguns olhares curiosos durante toda a caminhada até o local onde tinha visto o cervo pela última vez. Temari vinha com a gente, minha mãe a tinha convidado, mas andava em silêncio.

Quando chegamos na orla da floresta, minha mãe tomou a frente, indicando o caminho. Chegamos em uma clareira pequena depois de passar por um caminho de árvores fechadas e minha mãe franziu o cenho para o mato a sua volta.

-Ele costumava estar aqui a essa hora. -ela explicou quando lhe questionei com o olhar.

Pedi pra Temari se manter um pouco afastada e ela se encostou em uma árvore no limite da clareira. Observei com atenção o chão e notei claros sinais de cascos de cervo. Eles seguiam um padrão e pude notar que ele estava com problemas para andar. Provavelmente a pata esquerda dianteira estava machucada.

Agachei e analisei as pegadas que pareciam mais frescas.

-Não faz muito tempo que ele esteve aqui. -murmurei pra ninguém em especifico -Mas não são de hoje.

Minha mãe me encarou por um momento antes de bufar.

-Faz uma semana que eu estou atrás dele e ele tem seguido um padrão de comportamento. -ela disse.

-Parece que ele mudou o padrão, mãe -dei de ombro -Podemos tentar rastreá-lo pela floresta, mas isso leva tempo e você sabe que eu não sou bom nisso. Seria melhor voltar com alguém mais experiente com rastreamento.

Minha mãe assentiu.

-Vamos voltar então. -ela decidiu -Você ainda tem uns dias de folga, não? -eu assenti -Vou ver o que podemos fazer e te aviso.

Dei de ombro novamente, pegando o caminho de volta pra casa da minha mãe junto dela e Temari. Minha mãe disse para ficarmos para o almoço e Temari concordou.

-Você não abriu seus presentes. -ela observou quando subimos para o quarto depois que sugeri de jogarmos shogi.

Os embrulhos estavam em cima do criado mudo do lado da cama, onde eu tinha deixado na noite anterior. Os encarei por um momento.

-Isso é problemático. -suspirei.

-Ganhar presentes é problemático? -Temari perguntou sentando na cama.

-É. -respondi -Nem sempre a pessoa sabe o que você gosta, ou ela acha que sabe, mas não tem ideia do quanto não sabe. Daí você ganha coisas inúteis ou que você detesta e ainda tem que fingir que gostou.

Temari levantou a sobrancelha pra mim.

-Você é muito chato, Shikamaru. -ela disse -Se eu soubesse dessa sua visão sobre presentes, nem tinha comprado nada pra você.

-Você comprou? -perguntei confuso. Ela não tinha me entregado nada ontem.

-O embrulho verde é meu. -ela respondeu.

Olhei de novo para a pequena pilha de presentes e realmente: Eu havia recebido algo de Kurenai, Ino e Chouji, mas haviam quatro embrulhos. Olhei de volta para Temari e ela parecia um pouco encabulada. Levantei as duas sobrancelhas e voltei os olhos para o embrulho verde, o pegando. Era um pequeno saquinho e eu o examinei por alguns segundos, me perguntando o que podia ser que tinha ali dentro. Não chegando a nenhuma conclusão, abri e joguei o conteúdo na mão.

Era um colar com um pingente em forma circular prateado. Parecia um anel, mas era grande demais mesmo para meus dedos. Fitei aquilo por alguns segundos, sem realmente entender o que significava.

-Em Suna -Temari começou, meus olhos voltaram-se pra ela, mas ela não me olhava enquanto falava: -Vemos o círculo como um símbolo de aperfeiçoamento e evolução constante, algo muito importante para nós como shinobis. Ele também representa o sol e o universo como um todo... E o infinito. Coisas que nunca acabam.

Ela me lançou um olhar profundo e cheio de significado quando terminou de dizer as últimas palavras e eu senti borboletas no meu estômago. Eu não respondi nada, encarando o metal circular em minha mão e absorvendo todo o significado que ele vinha a ter. Raciocinando o que ela queria dizer me dando aquilo.

-Obrigado. -agradeci por fim, olhando para seu rosto um pouco corado -Esse não é um dos presentes que vou ter que fingir que gostei.

Ela riu, mas desviou os olhos.

-Não acha bobo? -ela perguntou.

-Não. -respondi, passando o cordão pela cabeça e o acomodando no pescoço, deixando o pingente bater no meu peito. Ela sorriu, seus olhos na peça.

Sentei do seu lado a beira da cama e a abracei. Ela se encostou no meu peito, correspondendo o abraço.

-Não vai abrir os outros? –ela perguntou, ainda em meus braços.

-Você parece mais curiosa que eu em relação a eles. –resmunguei, a soltando e pegando outro embrulho.

Era reto e relativamente pequeno o do Chouji. Abri já prevendo o que era. Um vale-jantar no Restaurante Q.

-Entende o que eu quero dizer? –perguntei pra ela –Esse é o tipo de presente que o Chouji gostaria de ganhar, então ele me deu por achar que eu também gostaria.

-Mas você gosta do restaurante. –ela rebateu.

Revirei os olhos pegando o outro embrulho, o de Kurenai. Abri e encontrei uma moldura com uma foto onde eu, Temari e Mirai brincávamos na sala de Kurenai. Eu não sei quando ela tirou aquela foto, mas Temari sorria para a pequena, e eu sorria olhando as duas. Corei.

-Oh... –Temari exclamou –Não acredito que Kurenai-san tirou uma foto nossa sem a gente perceber! –ela riu e eu acompanhei seu riso, um tanto encantado pela foto –Esse é um dos presentes da categoria que você não precisa fingir que gostou? –ela perguntou irônica.

-Tsc. –resmunguei e admiti um tanto contrariado–Sim.

Encarei o ultimo embrulho, azul, em cima do criado mudo. Estava com receio de abrir aquele, o de Ino.

-O que foi? –Temari perguntou.

-Ino disse pra abrir o presente só quando eu estivesse em casa. –contei pra ela, ainda encarando o embrulho –Estou com medo do que ela possa ter aprontado.

Temari tornou a rir.

-Não pode ser algo tão terrível assim. –ela deu de ombros.

Eu olhei pra ela com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-É da Ino que estamos falando, Temari. –rebati.

-Bem, uma hora você vai ter que abrir, não?

Bufei, pegando o embrulho. Rasguei o papel e descobri uma caixinha de papelão. Franzi o cenho para aquilo, sem entender. Abri a caixa de papelão e haviam varias tirinhas finas enfileiradas que eu não tinha a mínima ideia do que eram. Puxei uma.

-Oh! –Temari exclamou novamente quando viu o que estava na minha mão.

Meu rosto esquentou quando finalmente entendi o que estava segurando. Não olhei para Temari, não iria conseguir fazer isso nesse momento, mas disse:

-Acho que Ino resolveu nosso problema pra gente.

-Eu... não... acredito que ela fez isso! –Temari exclamou –Céus! Onde ela... Eu..

-Você disse que não podia ser tão terrível, e não é... –eu ri, mesmo me sentindo extremamente envergonhado.

Finalmente tomei coragem para olhar Temari e ela estava tão vermelha quanto uma pessoa poderia ficar. Ela desviou os olhos dos meus rapidamente, sem graça. Mas um sorrisinho nasceu em seus lábios. Ela bufou.

-Juro que ainda cometo um assassinato... – ela resmungou –Ino é uma pessoa muito inconveniente!

–Pelo menos não vou passar pela situação de ter que comprar isso por enquanto. –dei de ombros. Já tinha pensado na possibilidade de pedir pra Ino de qualquer forma, ela só tinha facilitado a minha vida, apesar de me colocar nessa situação constrangedora.

-Covarde. –Temari tornou a resmungar.

Coloquei de volta na caixa o que estava na minha mão e me aproximei de Temari. Ela arregalou os olhos quando viu eu me aproximar.

-Hey! –exclamou se afastando.

-O que? –perguntei confuso.

-Nada. –ela respondeu rapidamente, desviando os olhos novamente.

Cocei a cabeça.

-Que problemático! –exclamei. –Você não precisa se comportar como se... Eu fosse pular em cima de você.

Ela revirou os olhos.

-Eu só... estou nervosa com isso. –ela confessou –E você é um idiota. –completou.

Bufei. Ficamos sentados na cama por um tempo sem encarar um ao outro. Olhei para Temari pelo canto do olho e ela me encarava também de soslaio, mas desviou o olhar rapidamente quando percebeu que eu a olhava.

-Vamos... jogar shogi? –propus para acabar com aquele constrangimento idiota.

-Sim, vamos. –ela respondeu rapidamente.

Arrumamos o tabuleiro entre a gente como na noite anterior e começamos a jogar. Nenhum dos dois estava prestando muita atenção no jogo, de qualquer forma, mas, ainda assim, ganhei as duas partidas.

Minha mãe chamou para almoçarmos quando tínhamos acabado de começar a terceira. Temari estava um tanto irritada com as derrotas e desceu as escadas me olhando torto. Minha mãe já tinha posto a mesa e nos sentamos para comer. Ela fitou com o cenho franzido por um momento o colar em meu pescoço.

-O que é isso? –ela perguntou, pegando o círculo entre os dedos quando sentei do seu lado.

-Presente da Temari –respondi.

Temari corou quando minha mãe olhou pra ela, mas não disse nada. Minha mãe a encarou por alguns segundos, talvez esperando uma explicação, mas Temari pareceu não entender e só desviou o olhar. Yoshino deu de ombros e começou a nos servir.

-Que horas é a festa da Ino? –ela perguntou enquanto começávamos a comer.

Eu olhei para Temari, também não sabia.

-Às nove –ela respondeu –Ela me disse enquanto você fumava. Vai ser na casa dela mesmo e ela estava um tanto empolgada com as garrafas de saquê que ela conseguiu em promoção.

-Vê se não bebe igual àquela vez que chegou aqui carregado pelo Chouji e pelo Kiba, hein, Shikamaru! –minha mãe ralhou e eu me perguntei se hoje era o dia oficial de constranger o Shikamaru.

Temari me fitou com uma sobrancelha arqueada

-Que problemático! –exclamei –Eu tinha quinze anos!

-O primeiro porre nenhuma mãe esquece, moleque –minha mãe disse e Temari riu.

Revirei os olhos. Eu estava perdido com aquelas duas.

-Não vou cuidar de bêbedo nenhum, hein, Nara? –Temari provocou.

Terminamos de comer com as duas conversando e eu tentando participar o menos possível da conversa. Minha mãe realmente tinha tirado o dia para contar histórias constrangedoras sobre mim. Quando terminamos, Yoshino me fez tirar a mesa e lavar a louça.

Ela parou do meu lado enquanto eu ensaboava os pratos. Temari não estava por perto e ela tinha aquele olhar curioso.

-Se você está pensando em perguntar algo constrangedor, pergunte de uma vez! –resmunguei –Que saco!

-Você está falando com a sua mãe, moleque! –ela me repreendeu –Respeito é bom e conserva os dentes.

Bufei.

-Pelo que eu entendi, você é virgem. –ela disse e eu desviei o olhar corado. Não respondi, não precisava –E pela sua situação não ter mudado vocês estando todos esses dias dormindo juntos, ela também. –ela revirou os olhos para minha cara de pânico com o assunto –Relaxe Shikamaru, eu não vou perguntar nada. Já te avisei o que acontece com você se me aparecer dizendo que vai ser pai antes de casar. Fora isso, a vida é sua, não é da minha conta. Mas se você quiser conversar, sei que tem vergonha e provavelmente preferiria falar disso com seu pai, mas pode falar comigo.

Eu ri pelo nariz.

-Obrigada, mãe. –respondi, realmente grato, apesar de muito constrangido com o assunto -Mas não vai rolar.

Ela negou com a cabeça e deu uma risada e disse:

-Só... Seu pai era mais esperto que isso, garoto. Com dezenove anos, você nem sonha o que fazíamos por aí.

Arregalei os olhos e corei.

-Mãe! –exclamei, pensando em como esse tipo de informação era desnecessária.

Minha mãe saiu rindo da minha cara e segundos depois Temari estava do meu lado.

-Do que sua mãe está rindo? –ela perguntou curiosa –E porque você está vermelho?

Eu bufei e neguei com a cabeça. Temari arqueou uma sobrancelha e se encostou na bancada, me olhando terminar de lavar o ultimo prato. Sequei a louça e guardei sob seu olhar e, depois de terminar, meus olhos encontraram os seus.

Nos encaramos por um momento sem dizer nada, ela suspirou e disse, corando:

-Vamos pro seu apartamento?

Meu coração disparou.


	13. Capitulo 13

**Captulo 13**

O silêncio nos acompanhou da casa da minha mãe até o apartamento. Meu estômago revirava, como se borboletas se agitassem dentro dele. Minhas mãos suavam e eu limpava-as com frequência na roupa. Evitei olhar para Temari até abrir a porta e dar passagem para ela entrar, entrando e fechando-a logo em seguida. Parei e encarei a porta por alguns segundos, tentando acalmar as batidas desenfreadas do meu coração. Quando voltei os olhos para Temari, ela me olhou rapidamente e desviou o olhar, virando de costas e entrando rapidamente no banheiro.

Suspirei. Isso era tão... Problemático! Caminhei até meu quarto e larguei a mochila com a toalha que usamos na clareira e meus presentes no chão, ao lado da escrivaninha. Não acendi a luz, o quarto estava parcialmente iluminado pelos raios de sol que entravam pelas frestas da janela. Tirei o colar que ela me deu do pescoço e o coloquei em cima da escrivaninha. Fui até a cama e sentei na beirada, passando a mão no rosto e bufando. Eu precisava me acalmar. Não era nada demais. Era apenas eu e Temari. Eu, Temari e tudo que queríamos fazer um com o outro.

Eu, Temari e tudo que queríamos fazer um com o outro... e o nervosismo, a ansiedade e a total falta de experiência.

Bufei novamente, escutando a porta do banheiro abrir. Endireitei as costas e olhei na direção da porta, de onde Temari vinha. Ela estava corada e mordeu o lábio inferior quando meus olhos encontraram os seus. Ela não desviou o olhar e veio caminhando lentamente até mim, meu coração acelerou de novo. Ela tinha um andar felino, que me encantava, e parecia totalmente confiante do que estava fazendo. Se não fosse o rosto corado, o leve tremor e uma sombra de ansiedade em seu olhar, até me convenceria que ela não estava tão nervosa quanto eu.

Ela parou entre minhas pernas, a centímetros de mim. Tive que levantar a cabeça para continuar fitando seus olhos verdes. Ela se aproximou mais, encostando seu corpo ao meu, as mãos foram até meus ombros, se apoiando. Me beijou. Meu estômago deu mais uma volta, eu correspondi, lacei sua cintura. Um turbilhão de coisas passou em minha cabeça, nenhuma fez sentido.

A única coisa que fazia sentido naquele momento era Temari. Temari e suas mãos percorrendo meus ombros, soltando meu cabelo. Temari e sua boca na minha, sua língua exigindo mais, seu cheiro preenchendo meus sentidos. Temari e a maneira como ela se encostava mais em mim, procurando segurança, procurando o meu calor, assim como eu procurava isso nela.

Levantei sem soltá-la. Nossos lábios se separaram devagar e eu encostei minha testa na dela, abrindo os olhos. Ela me fitava com aqueles olhos determinados e cheios de tudo que ela sentia no momento, tudo que ela sentia por mim. Encarando aqueles olhos verdes, eu tive toda a certeza do que eu sentia por ela, toda a certeza que era com ela que eu queria fazer aquilo. Eu amo Temari. Nós nunca precisamos de muitas palavras pra nos comunicarmos e ali com aquele olhar ela dizia que também me ama. A abracei mais forte, ela enterrou a cabeça no meu ombro, segurando o tecido da minha blusa. Senti o coração acelerado dela bater em conjunto com o meu, tão acelerado quanto.

Me afastei, voltando a encarar seus olhos. Minhas mãos subiram para seu cabelo e soltaram os dois rabos de cavalo. Passei as mãos pelo seu cabelo até sua nuca e a puxei de encontro a mim. Nossos lábios se roçaram por alguns segundos antes de voltarmos a nos beijar. Minha mão em sua nuca brincava com os fios cor de areia, a outra voltou para sua cintura, abraçando-a possessivamente. Temari se agarrou mais em minha blusa, sua língua na minha boca se tornou exigente. Ela mordeu meu lábio inferior, depois passou a língua por ele. Me senti arrepiar.

Empurrei o corpo dela em direção a cama e ela deixou-se deitar, meu corpo inclinado em cima do seu, nossas bocas não se desgrudaram no processo. Nosso beijo se encerrou aos poucos, e, quando abri os olhos ao final dele, Temari me encarou numa mistura de embaraço, determinação e ternura. Acariciei seu rosto e ela fechou os olhos. Rocei meus lábios nos seus, descendo-os por seu queijo e garganta até chegar na lateral do pescoço, ela suspirou, sua mão se embrenhou no meu cabelo. Suguei seu pescoço e ela suspirou mais alto, rocei os dentes, mordi de leve, ela suprimiu um gemido. Sorri contra sua pele, numa leve risada e ela me deu um tapa no ombro. Levantei os olhos e ela me lançou um olhar bravo.

-Não ria! –ela mandou firmemente.

Até seria amedrontador se ela não estivesse tão corada. Voltei a rir e, antes que ela pudesse começar o novo protesto que se preparou para fazer, a beijei. Ela me pegou de surpresa, me empurrando e trocando nossas posições. Levantei a sobrancelha, mas ela me deu um sorriso irônico e repetiu as carícias que eu tinha feito nela em mim. Senti-me totalmente arrepiado conforme sua boca descia pelo meu pescoço e ela beijava e sugava minha pele. Eu suspirei alto e ela riu contra minha pele, me arrepiando mais ainda. Deixei um gemido escapar, ela riu mais. Segurei sua cintura e levei ela de volta para o colchão rapidamente, seu riso morreu.

-Problemática! –acusei, calando qualquer coisa que ela pudesse pensar em dizer com meus lábios.

Minha mão em sua cintura subiu, seguindo o contorno de seu corpo até seu seio. Apertei levemente por cima do tecido e ela suspirou no meio do beijo, suas mãos voltando para meu cabelo, se embrenhando por ele, depois descendo por meu pescoço e ombros, puxando minha blusa. Levantei levemente o corpo, separando meus lábios dos dela, suas mãos foram até a barra da blusa e eu levantei os braços para ajudá-la a tirar. Suas mãos voltaram a correr meus ombros, uma descendo pelo peito, minha mão voltou a seu seio e ela continuou a explorar minha pele com a suas mãos quentes e levemente calejadas. Voltei os lábios para seu pescoço, beijando e mordiscando, escutando seus suspiros que deixavam minha calça cada vez mais apertada e minha mente cada vez mais distante de qualquer pensamento lógico. Desci meus beijos até o limite do decote do quimono preto que ela usava, o afastei, beijando o começo do seio que eu afagava com a mão, ela apertou meu braço. Voltei a descer a mão por sua cintura e a parei no laço do quimono. Levantei-me levemente, concentrando-me na tarefa de desatá-lo. Temari fechou os olhos quando a peça finalmente soltou e levantou o corpo um pouco para eu tirá-lo. O joguei no chão do quarto, sem me preocupar exatamente onde ele foi parar, e minha mão se embrenhou pela abertura da roupa, abrindo-a, revelando o sutiã azul escuro, os seios dentro dele, a barriga lisa, a calcinha que fazia conjunto e as coxas grossas. Ela abriu os olhos e me encarou por um momento, enquanto eu ainda observava aquela mulher maravilhosa na minha cama. Suspirei pesadamente, sentindo-me pulsar dentro da cueca com aquela visão.

-Você é tão linda. –eu murmurei, verbalizando meus pensamentos pra ela.

-Não fale essas coisas. –ela murmurou, desviando os olhos dos meus, envergonhada.

-Por que? –perguntei confuso, puxando seus rosto com delicadeza e fazendo-a me olhar.

-Porque não é verdade –ela murmurou de volta –Sou bruta, calejada por dezenas de batalhas, não sou nem de longe feminina e preocupada com meu corpo, tenho mais cicatrizes do que posso contar... Não tem como eu ser.. Linda.

-Temari –eu comecei, um pouco incrédulo com sua visão de si mesma. Toquei com as pontas dos dedos uma das cicatrizes maiores, próximas ao seu quadril e ela estremeceu. –Você não tem noção do que está dizendo. –disse por fim, voltando meus olhos para os seus –Você está se diminuindo falando dessa forma. Cada cicatriz em você, cada marca, me mostra a coragem de uma mulher, de uma kunoichi excepcional, e faz com que eu admire mais ainda a pessoa que você é. Isso não poderia minimamente deixar você feia ou menos atraente. Você é linda. –afirmei com convicção.

Os olhos dela marejaram e eu me senti um pouco perdido. Ainda não tinha me acostumado com esse lado de Temari e às vezes não sabia lidar com ele. Acariciei seu rosto e ela fechou os olhos, inclinando o rosto em direção a minha mão. Me inclinei, a beijando. Ela correspondeu o beijo, suas mãos de volta a minha nuca, se embrenhando em meu cabelo. A puxei em minha direção e ela me ajudou a tirar de vez seu quimono, sem desgrudar os lábios dos meus. Circulei sua cintura com meu braço, colando seu corpo seminu no meu, sentindo cada canto de pele minha que encostava na dela formigar. Ela beijou meu queixo e desceu beijos molhados no meu pescoço. Fechei os olhos, sentindo os arrepios que sua língua me causava, minhas mãos procuraram em suas costas o fecho do sutiã. Quando o achei, forcei para que se soltasse, sem sucesso. Depois de algum tempo numa luta quase sem fim contra aquele negócio, Temari pareceu perceber meu desespero e riu com os lábios ainda em minha pele.

-Como que se abre esse troço? –resmunguei, ainda tentando abrir.

Ela riu novamente e levou suas mãos as próprias costas. Me afastei enquanto ela em menos de dois segundos abria o fecho que eu tanto lutei contra.

-Assim. –ela respondeu irônica, deixando as alças da peça de roupa deslizar por seus braços, expondo totalmente seus seios, jogando o sutiã para fora da cama.

Um gemido rouco escapou de minha garganta quando finalmente pude contemplar seus seios nus. Ela corou intensamente e pareceu por um momento que cruzaria os braços para escondê-los, mas não o fez. Me inclinei novamente para cima dela, suas costas de volta no colchão, segurei os dois, um em cada mão. Os apertei gentilmente e ela fechou os olhos, continuei a massagear um, enquanto minha boca se dirigia ao outro. Rodeei a aureola com a língua e ela estremeceu, suspirando. Abocanhei o mamilo delicadamente e ela gemeu, enfiando a mão no meu cabelo e puxando levemente. As reações dela a minhas mãos e língua se intensificaram conforme eu descobria o jeito que ela gostava mais, sua respiração acelerou. Suas mãos maltratavam meu cabelo e meus ombros, puxando e arranhando. Ela me puxou para um beijo urgente, sua língua parecia travar uma batalha com a minha. Ela sugou minha língua e sua mão me tocou por cima da calça, gemi contra sua boca, sentindo que podia explodir.

-Temari! –gemi seu nome quando ela apertou meu pênis.

Enquanto uma de suas mãos me provocava por cima da calça, a outra contornava todos os músculos do meu braço, peito e barriga com calma, hora com as pontas dos dedos, hora com toda a mão. Suas unhas me arranhavam de leve e a cada arranhão eu me sentia arrepiar inteiro. A mão dela parou por um momento lá em baixo, passando pelo cós da calça e entrando para dentro da cueca. Ela me segurou e bombeou uma vez, eu gemi, enterrando a cabeça em seu pescoço enquanto ela continuava, devagar.

Cobri seu seio com a minha mão novamente, apertando levemente, estimulando o mamilo com o polegar, mas não me demorei nele, descendo a mão pela cintura e barriga, cheguei no limite da calcinha. Ela estremeceu e parou por um momento os movimentos em meu pênis quando a toquei por cima do pano úmido, soltando um gemido contido.

-Não para, Tema. –pedi em seu ouvido, meus dedos a tocando gentilmente.

Ela suspirou, voltando a movimentar a mão. A minha entrou por sua calcinha lentamente, ela estremeceu. Passei os dedos pela carne quente e úmida, explorando, conhecendo. Ela gemeu quando finalmente meus dedos seguraram levemente seu clitóris, sua mão apertou a cabeça do meu pênis com um pouco mais de força e eu acompanhei seu gemido. A massageei, sentindo ela estremecer novamente e perder o ritmo dos movimentos no meu pênis por um momento. Enterrei o rosto em seu pescoço novamente, escutando os gemidos dela em meu ouvido, sentindo a mão dela me dando todo aquele prazer enquanto eu retribuía.

-Shika –ela chamou.

-Hã? –perguntei meio estrangulado, ela bombeou, gemi, mordiscando seu pescoço, fiz mais pressão com os dedos, ela gemeu também.

-Pega a camisinha. –ela pediu, soltando devagar meu pênis e tirando a mão de dentro da minha cueca.

Meu estômago revirou. Levantei o rosto, olhei em seus olhos. Ela manteve o olhar. Afirmei com a cabeça e levantei, meu coração disparado, minhas pernas estavam bambas e fui rapidamente até a mochila no chão. Me atrapalhei um pouco com o zíper, minhas mãos tremiam levemente. Abri, peguei a caixinha onde elas estavam e separei uma, voltando pra cama. Temari me esperava, o corpo apoiado nos cotovelos. Subi na cama, ela me deu espaço, abrindo as pernas. Deixei o pacotinho ao lado, ajoelhando no meio de suas pernas. Ela ajudou-me a tirar a calça e a cueca.

Temari arregalou os olhos quando meu pênis se projetou para fora da roupa e encarou por um momento, um pouco boquiaberta. Eu me senti extremamente constrangido. Ela reparou e desviou os olhos. Eu engoli em seco.

-Desculpe –ela pediu –Eu... Nunca...Tinha visto um assim...

-Sim, tudo bem –respondi rapidamente.

A única peça de roupa que sobrava era sua calcinha. Encarei o pedaço de pano, tentando raciocinar.

-Shikamaru, vai logo com isso! –ela pediu exasperada.

-Tá! –exclamei, todo o nervoso que tinha se dissolvido conforme nos tocávamos e explorávamos voltando com força.

Minhas mãos seguraram as laterais de sua calcinha e a puxaram para baixo. Ela virou o rosto para o lado enquanto eu descia o tecido por suas pernas e passava por seus pés. Senti meu coração falhar uma batida quando finalmente joguei a calcinha para lá e pude ver Temari totalmente nua a minha frente.

Por um momento, a única coisa que eu queria era decorar aquela imagem. Ela virou o rosto de volta pra mim devagar. Nossos olhos se encontraram.

-Você tem certeza? –encontrei uma pontinha de racionalidade no fundo da minha mente e perguntei.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, pegando o pacotinho que eu tinha deixado de lado e sentando-se. Me beijou levemente.

-Tenho. –respondeu.

Eu assenti com a cabeça e ela rasgou a borda do pacotinho, tirado a camisinha de dentro. Me estendeu e eu peguei. Virei aquele negócio na mão algumas vezes antes de deduzir como se fazia e tentei colocar, me atrapalhando um pouco. Ela riu.

-Deixa eu te ajudar. –disse e suas mãos se juntaram as minhas.

Conseguimos colocar. Voltamos a nos encarar. Meu coração disparou mais uma vez, martelando no peito. Ela tinha a expressão um pouco assustada, toquei seu rosto, afastando o cabelo bagunçado dela, tentando passar alguma segurança. Fomos nos deitando devagar, eu por cima dela. Suas costas chegaram ao colchão e ela se acomodou, abrindo mais as pernas para eu poder me encaixar. Apoiei a maior parte do meu peso em um dos meus braços e com a outra mão me guiei para sua entrada. As mãos dela se apoiaram uma no meu ombro e outra no meu braço. Ela me olhou com expectativa.

Introduzi-me devagar pra dentro dela. Temari retesou, apertando meu braço e meu ombro com força conforme eu avançava, seus olhos se fecharam e seu cenho se franziu. Senti-me desesperado por um momento.

-Dói? –perguntei preocupado.

-Sim. –ela respondeu em um suspiro dolorido.

-Quer parar? –perguntei, acariciei seu rosto.

-Já senti dores piores, Shika. –ela afirmou –Só vá devagar, sim?

Eu pensei em contestar, mas não adiantava adiar aquilo. Suspirei, sentindo seu interior quente me envolver conforme avançava, a mão ainda em seu rosto. Me abaixei, beijando seus lábios levemente, parando, totalmente dentro dela. Ela suspirou pesadamente, ainda com uma careta. Meu peito apertou, meu braço livre passou por baixo dela e a trouxe pra mim, a abraçando. Seus braços rodearam meu pescoço e ela correspondeu o abraço, segurando-se a mim com força, soltou um gemido baixo e dolorido em meu ouvido. Beijei seu rosto, seus lábios, seu pescoço, encostei minha testa na dela, afaguei sua cintura. Era difícil me manter parado, meu pênis pulsava, mas a preocupação com ela era maior que tudo.

Temari se mexeu embaixo de mim, ajustando seu quadril, movendo-o levemente de encontro ao meu. Não consegui evitar o gemido. Ela desapertou um pouco o abraço.

-Você está bem? –perguntei.

-To –ela respondeu com um suspiro, a expressão se suavizando aos poucos.

Beijei seus lábios levemente, tentando passar algum conforto.

-Ainda dói?

-Um pouco –ela respondeu abrindo os olhos –Mas pode se mover.

Encarei os olhos verdes por um momento antes de lentamente sair de dentro dela. Ela fechou os olhos novamente, mordeu o lábio. Entrei de novo, atento as reações do seu corpo, suas expressões, preocupado e um tanto perdido pelas novas sensações. Era diferente de tudo que eu sentira antes. Era apertado, úmido, quente e eu gemi ao dar uma nova estocada. Temari suspirou, procurou meus lábios, me beijou, correspondi. Enterrei o rosto em seu pescoço, estocando lentamente. Ela laçou as pernas na minha cintura, tornando os movimentos mais fáceis. Aumentei a velocidade.

-Shikamaru... –Temari gemeu.

Eu suspirei em seu pescoço. Ouvir meu nome na voz dela dessa forma me deixava mais excitado. Ela continuou gemendo palavras desconexas embaixo de mim a cada nova estocada, suspirando, me apertando contra si. Fui mais fundo, escutando ela reagir com um gemido mais alto.

-Ah, Temari! –exclamei quando ela jogou o quadril contra o meu, deliciado.

Mais rápido do que eu gostaria, senti que meu limite estava se aproximando. Desci meus lábios pra seus seios e os suguei, repuxei seu mamilo com os dentes de leve. Temari jogou a cabeça para trás, investi um pouco mais rápido. Meu cérebro não processava mais nenhuma informação além dos gemidos dela, das contrações de seu interior em meu pênis e suas mãos no meu cabelo e costas. Ela puxou forte meu cabelo quando estoquei mais uma vez mais fundo, me derramando.

Desabei em cima dela, perdido entre a sensação de plenitude que o orgasmo me causou e o desapontamento por ter acabado rápido demais. Me levantei devagar depois de passado mais de um minuto e meus olhos encontraram os seus. Estávamos ofegantes, suados, descabelados. Ela sorriu pra mim timidamente, o rosto corado e os olhos brilhando. Suspirei, encostando meus lábios nos dela.

-Eu te amo –antes que eu pudesse se quer pensar no que estava dizendo, as palavras saíram, sussurradas, contra seus lábios. Ela se distanciou alguns centímetros de mim, seus olhos encontraram os meus e eu tive a certeza que não havia nada mais que eu pudesse fazer naquele momento a não ser dizer aquilo para ela. Ela ficou mais acanhada, desviou o olhar, mas seu sorriso aumentou levemente.

-Eu sei. –ela murmurou. Arqueei uma sobrancelha pra ela e seus olhos voltaram para os meus. –Você me disse isso dezenas de vezes nos últimos dias. –ela acariciou meu rosto –Eu também te amo.

-Você também me disse isso muitas vezes nos últimos dias. –murmurei, me inclinando e a beijando lentamente.

Sai de cima dela, levantando da cama. Temari puxou o lençol e se cobriu, envergonhada. Me livrei do preservativo no banheiro e vesti uma calça antes de voltar. Ela estava vestida com uma regata e um short quando cheguei ao quarto. Me olhou um pouco tímida, principalmente ao notar que eu ainda estava sem camisa, desviou o olhar. Cocei a nuca, corando, e peguei minha blusa no chão, a vestindo. Olhei no relógio no criado mudo. Ainda era cedo para nos preocuparmos com qualquer coisa. Deitei na cama e ela veio logo em seguida, se aconchegando no meu peito.

-Você está bem? –perguntei depois de alguns minutos deitados, eu encarava o teto. – Eu... Te machuquei?

-Estou bem. –ela respondeu baixinho -Não se preocupe, só doeu na hora.

Eu assenti. Fiquei em silêncio por um tempo. Ela suspirou.

-O que foi, Shika? -ela perguntou, notando que eu estava incomodado com algo

-Desculpe. –pedi.

-Por que você está se desculpando? –ela perguntou, levantando a cabeça e me olhando nos olhos, o cenho franzido.

\- Foi rápido demais...-expliquei - Você... Não... Chegou lá...

Ela corou.

-Bem, não. -ela respondeu. -Mas não foi tão rápido e foi... -ela desviou o olhar, acanhada -Eu achei que seria bom, mas foi... Muito melhor do que eu imaginei.

Eu levantei as duas sobrancelhas, surpreso. Ela voltou a me olhar timidamente. Era quando ela me olhava desse jeito que eu mais tinha vontade de amá-la, de não deixar que nada a machucasse. Sorri pra ela, um tanto tímido. Acariciei a bochecha corada. Ela deitou a cabeça de novo no meu peito e eu a abracei.

-E você não precisa se desculpar. -ela murmurou -A gente... A gente tem muito o que aprender e... Praticar, certo?

Eu ri.

-É, eu acho que sim. -respondi -Principalmente a parte do praticar.

Ela riu também.

-Sabe... –ela começou, bocejando –Não dormi direito essa noite... Eu estava nervosa...

-Eu sei –respondi, acariciando seu cabelo –Eu também.

-Vamos tirar um cochilo antes de irmos pra Ino? –ela perguntou manhosa.

Soltei uma risada pelo nariz. Era engraçado Temari agindo dessa forma, totalmente diferente do que ela mostrava para o mundo. Meu peito sempre se aquecia com isso, pois eu sabia que ela agia assim apenas comigo.

-Sim. -respondi.

Me virei de lado e Temari virou as costas para mim. Encaixei meu braço embaixo de seu pescoço e circulei sua cintura com o outro. Ela se aconchegou a mim e eu aspirei seu cheiro. Adormeci pouco depois, com Temari fazendo carinho no meu braço em sua cintura.

* * *

 **N.A.:** Eu agradeço a todos que estão lendo e comentando e vou responder os comentários em algum momento! Obrigada mesmo, continuem dando sua opinião, ela é muito importante para mim!


End file.
